Guardian of the Worst Witch
by Poppy Sullen
Summary: "It takes a coven to raise a witch." Pippa constantly reminds Hecate of that as she is now in charge of protecting and caring for the worst witch at Miss Cackle's Academy, Mildred Hubble. They are both not pleased to be living together, but with no other options on Mildred's part, they are forced together. Can they survive each other's company for long? Could they become a family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thanks for choosing my story to read! I recently just watched The Worst Witch and I fell in love with it! For that love, I decided to write a fanfic about it! I really enjoyed the relationship between Hecate and Mildred and I wanted to see more of it. Anyway, tell me what you think by reviewing, favoring, or following my story! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just want to write about them.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hecate Hardbroom did not think that she could possibly be disturbed on such a lovely summer Sunday night at Cackle's Academy, but she was unfortunately mistaken. She was in her potions room restocking potions ingredients when a loud banging from the front doors prevented her from checking to see if she had any mandrake roots left. Hecate was very alarmed, she knew that she was the only one that was still in the school at this very moment. Most teachers had left already to go to their own summer holiday homes, and Miss Cackle herself had gone to visit with her mother. It was just her left in the school and that's how she liked it too.

The banging grew, and it sounded like someone was ready to try kicking the door down instead. Hecate disappeared herself down to the doors and prepared herself for an attack of any kind. She opened the door and had her fingers curled ready to sprout her magic. The witch's defense was down when she was met with a sobbing little girl into her arms.

With her hands raised above her, Hecate did not return the hug, but cried out, "Mildred Hubble! What-"

Mildred, who was still crying tried explaining herself, "Oh, Miss H-Hardbroom! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I didn't k-k-know w-w-where else to go!"

Miss Hardbroom sighed, and pulled Mildred from her waist taking her by her shoulders, "Mildred, what are you doing her? You should be back home with your mother!" And at the word 'mother', Mildred cries harder, "Mildred! What in this world has happened?"

Mildred kept crying, and wouldn't stop. Miss Hardbroom shook her head, and invite her in. She leads her all the way down to her own room, so that way maybe she could calm the poor girl down, but before she did. She saw the blood on Mildred, and her heart stopped.

"Are you hurt?" Hecate immediately asked she started to check the little witch's body all over. The poor girl had cuts all around her face, and arms she was also carrying her left arm. Mildred looked terrified, and would not stop crying. Hecate gently puts her hands on Mildred's shoulder, "Mildred, please answer me so I can heal you properly."

Mildred sniffles, "M-m-my arm. It hurts, and I-I don't think I c-can move it."

"Anything else?" Miss Hardbroom asks, still checking over her. Mildred shakes her head, "Come on then." She opens her room open for Mildred to step into. The girl precedes still shaking and sobbing.

Miss Hardbroom immediately goes to work pulling out potion after potion to fix Miss Hubble up. She diagnosis her arm with magic and tuts seeing that her arm isn't broken but fractured. She could heal with a few potions, but for the most part, it was going to have to heal on its own. She applied healing balm with the gentlest of touches to Mildred's cuts. Lastly, she gave the girl a potion to calm her nerves down.

Once she had finished tying a sling for Mildred's arm she starts to question what happened, "Mildred, can you tell me what happened now? Is there anyone else who is hurt?"

Mildred croaks a dry sob, "My mum."

"Why didn't you say so before, foolish girl! I'll bring her here-"

"No! You can't!" Mildred pleads, "She's dead."

Miss Hardbroom's stomach sinks hearing the devastation in her student's voice, "W-What happened, Mildred?"

"W-we were driving and t-then this car came and h-h-hit my mum's side…" Mildred was breathing fast remembering the memory again, "And I couldn't….I d-didn't save her."

Miss Hardbroom places a hand on the child's shoulder, "Mildred, there was nothing you could have done."

"I have magic! I could've done something!" Mildred angrily shouts.

Miss Hardbroom shakes her head, "Not in a situation like this, you can not blame yourself."

"I didn't know what to do. They tried saving her at the hospital, but they couldn't do anything, and then they started asking me if I had any family to come and-I don't have any. I only had my mum…And then they started talking about social service coming and then I-" She was babbling away trying to say all she could.

Miss Hardbroom stopped her from upsetting herself more she took her student by the shoulders, "Mildred, it'll be alright we will figure it out together. I'll contact Miss Cackle tomorrow, but in the meantime, you need your rest. You've had a long night."

Mildred looked shocked to see Miss Hardbroom in such a nice mood with her she was probably surprised that Hecate didn't kick her out. Mildred nodded sullenly, "Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

"Alright, you can sleep in my quarters tonight I have a spare room that you can sleep in." She twirled her fingers, and suddenly in her hand was a pair of Mildred's pajama's from home, "I believe these would be more comfortable for you to sleep in."

Mildred tucks the pajamas under her arms, and looks up at Miss Hardbroom with her soft brown eyes, "Thank you, Miss Hardbroom."

Something deep inside Miss Hardbroom's heart melted causing her to place a hand on Mildred's cheek to comfort the child, "Think nothing of it, now come. I'll show you to your room." She quickly regained her strict composer after seeing the girl's brown eyes widen at the soft gesture. She leads Mildred down to her guest quarters, and lets the child in. "There is a bathroom attached to the room and if you need anything I'm right down the hallway. Knock first. And do not go into my private office ever, unless I say otherwise. The consequences will be severe if you do."

Mildred gulps, "Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

A meow interrupts from Hecate telling the girl goodnight. Hecate's cat Morgana comes strutting down the hall to greet Mildred. The cat rubs against Mildred's legs purring, and Hecate is astonished. Morgana did not care for strangers, really she hated anyone that came through her door that was not herself. Morgana even didn't care for Miss Cackle being around, what made Mildred so special?

Mildred giggles the first time tonight, and bends down to pet the black cat, "Is this cat yours, Miss Hardbroom?"

"Why yes, Mildred, this is Morgana. I've had her ever since I was your age." Miss Hardbroom stated, still puzzled by how her cat was acting towards Mildred.

"Morgana must be an old cat then-" Mildred flushes realizing what she had just said, "Miss Hardbroom, I didn't mean-I only meant that-"

Hecate narrows her eyes shutting up the child's excessive babbling, "Bed. Now." Mildred nods fervently, and Miss Hardbroom adds before taking off to her room, "Goodnight, Mildred Hubble."

"G-Goodnight, Miss Hardbroom." Mildred stumbles out, as Hecate went to her own room to see if she could contact anyone to help her with Mildred. A horror just passed through Miss Hardbroom's head she was all alone with Mildred Hubble, the worst witch to ever to be with herself. Hecate knew then and there that her summer vacation was not going to be as peaceful with Mildred Hubble around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back with another update! And I just wanted to say thank you to my three beautiful reviewers! Thank you so much for your encouraging words! I'm trying very hard to keep the characters as they should be so hopefully I am, but it's good to hear from you all! Thank you so much! Enjoy! Please do tell me what you think I appreciate it greatly!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Hecate was having no luck mirroring Ada to update her on Mildred and what exactly to do for the child. She was starting to panic, she then decided to call someone who would always answer her no matter what. Her best friend, Pippa, without a second thought she mirrors the young women immediately, and she, of course, picks up. She was even wearing her striped pink pajama looking like she was ready for bed. Hecate sighs in relief, "Well met, Pippa."

Pippa quirks an eyebrow at her, "Well met, Hecate, whatever is wrong?"

"Wherever shall I start?" She huffed, "Maybe it would be better if you came here, do you mind?"

With a poof, Pippa was there smiling brightly at her, "Not at all."

"I don't know what to do, Pippa." Hecate paced.

"With what?" Pippa laughed at her friend, "You still haven't told me what's wrong?"

"Mildred Hubble came here unannounced balling her eyes out with many injuries only to tell me that she has lost her mother in a car accident." Pippa gasped, putting a hand over her heart, "She was at the hospital, but when they started to mention social services she became afraid and appeared here. She's healed and resting in my spare bedroom. There's no one here but me and I've tried contacting Miss Cackle but she is not picking up. That's when I thought of you."

Pippa shakes her head, "The poor girl she must be so scared right now. Hecate, you can't just take her back tomorrow, she needs support and comfort! If she goes back she won't have anyone."

"I don't plan on leaving her stranded, Pippa. Surely, you would think better of me!" Hecate defends herself, "That's why she needs Miss Cackle to give her the support and comfort she needs, but she's not answering!"

"Hecate, you have to be the one if no one else answers the call. You're her teacher she looks up to you." Pippa counters, "And you don't have to do this alone it takes a coven to raise a witch. I'll be there every step of the way with you."

"I can't take on raising her there's no way that I would ever be the adopted mother of Mildred Hubble," She shuddered at the thought, "but I suppose I could be her temporary guardian for the time being."

"Hecate, no one is asking you to be her mother, right now Mildred just needs a someone to tell her it will be okay." Pippa provided her more advice, "Just take it day by day."

"What about-" Hecate started.

"Tomorrow. Now you need your rest, so go to bed and in the morning we will all figure out things over breakfast." Pippa assured her.

Hecate smirk a little at her friend, "We?"

"Oh, Hecate, do you think I would leave you all by your lonesome? I don't think so." Pippa smiled brightly and added, "Also, any chance to spend time with you is well worth it."

Hecate blushed, and coughed, "Yes, w-well goodnight, Pippa."

"Goodnight, Hecate."

* * *

When Mildred woke up she almost forgot everything that had happened to her, but when she heard the soft purring of Morgana from her bed she remembered everything once more. She curled up on herself thinking of her mother instantly and how she wished she was here with her and not in the spare bedroom of the teacher who hated her the most. She bites back the sob that was forming in the back of her throat she wasn't going to cry she needed things to be sorted out…Like where was she going to go? Miss Hardbroom, surely wouldn't let her stay here much longer.

Morgana meowed happily pressing her head into Mildred's side, making an instant thought pop in Mildred's head. Tabby! She was all alone at home! She had to go get her before something happened to her! She threw off the covers on her and ran to put her shoes on the best she could with only one arm. She gave up trying to tie her shoes after the first time failing at it. She was just going to have to be careful not to trip on her way home.

Wait, how was she going to get home? Could it be possible to make herself disappear like she did last night, but she only did that by accident? She could find a broom, but she wasn't very good flying with two hands and with only one hand she couldn't imagine what would happen. She had to try though, Tabby needed her! With her mindset, she snuck off out of Miss Hardbroom's quarters and to the spare broom-shed that they had for Mildred's flying class this year.

Barely five feet out the door, Miss Hardbroom appears in front of her with a disapproving look on her face, "Going somewhere, Mildred?"

Mildred gulps, "Y-yes-I mean no, Miss Hardbroom."

"Really? Because it looks like to me you were off in a hurry somewhere." She raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"I-uh, was going for a jog?" Mildred offers, and Miss Hardbroom's expression turns sour.

"Mildred Hubble, I will not tolerate lying directly to my face now where were you off to?"

Mildred looks away ashamed, "Tabby, she at our-I mean my house…And I just can't leave her all by herself! A-A-And I don't want another person dying on my watch!" Hot tears pour out of her eyes, and she's even more embarrassed now than being caught. She was crying like a baby in front of Miss Hardbroom, the strictest teacher there was who probably didn't tolerate something like crying.

Surprisingly, she heard poof, and in front of her eyes was Miss Hardbroom holding out Tabby for her to take. Her mouth dropped to the floor, "Oh, come on now you silly little girl take the cat before I give it away to someone else." Mildred sniffles, and takes Tabby from her teacher.

Mildred smiles, hugging Tabby close to her, "Thank you, Miss Hardbroom."

Miss Hardbroom hums thoughtfully as she beckons the child back in the comfort of her quarters, "Come, Mildred, we have a lot to discuss and do."

Mildred obeys quickly, clutching Tabby along with her. It was nice to have a small comfort back to her. Mildred follows Miss Hardbroom into her living room area. It was a cozy warm type of room that Mildred didn't think was possible for a woman of Miss Hardbroom's taste. There was a creamy coffee colored couch that sat in front of a large bookcase and beside the fireplace. There was a wooden coffee table out in front with a small beautiful tea set in the middle. There was also a huge throne-like armchair that would have swallowed Mildred whole if she sat in it. Miss Hardbroom gestures her to sit down with her sharp fingernails. Mildred obliges and takes Tabby into her lap.

"First, I would like to share my condolences about your mother, Mildred. I know that this must be a difficult time for you, but I will do my best to help you through it." Miss Hardbroom offers her, "I have tried to get into contact to Miss Cackle, but I had no luck, but it is my duty as deputy headmistress to step up to help you. For the time being, you will be under my supervision and care until we can figure out a suitable caretaker for you to live with."

"I don't have anyone who would be willing to be that." Mildred sadly replies, "I don't even have any relatives that I know of. It was always just me and-" She can't seem to finish her sentence, because of the lug in her throat thinking of her mother.

Miss Hardbroom clears out her throat at the uncomfortableness of the situation, "Be that as it may, we will have to find someone for you. You are too young to be alone by yourself." Mildred looked as if she could protest to that, "You are, Mildred, and that's why you will be with me for the time being. Now, we must move on to other matters and I'm afraid this is where it's going to be hard for you."

As Miss Hardbroom speaks these words, Miss Pentangle appears in the room in her usual pink garb. Miss Pentangle smiles gently at Mildred, "Well met, Mildred." She greets, "Well met, Hecate."

Both she and Miss Hardbroom exchange greetings back to her, when Mildred pops the question, "What are you doing here, Miss Pentangle?"

Miss Pentangle slides beside her onto the couch, "I'm here to help you, and Hecate with anything you need."

"I was just about to go over what our plans are for the day." Hecate informs Pippa, and turns to Mildred, "Unfortunately, we have to get you back to the hospital to let them know that you are no longer missing. And there is also the knowledge of finding out about your mother's will and among other things."

Mildred knew what the 'among other things' was about her mother was going to have to have a funeral. Mildred chews on her cheek to keep from crying anymore today. Pippa gently finds a way to squeeze her hand for comfort and it lessens the grief for Mildred. Mildred nods, and chokes out, "O-Okay."

"Remember, Mildred, you won't be doing this alone. You'll have me and Miss Hardbroom." Pippa reminds her in a soft voice, "First, before we do anything we don't we have some breakfast, yeah?"

Mildred shakes her head, her stomach was saying no to everything right now, "I'm not hungry."

Miss Hardbroom gives her a stern look, "Mildred, you are going to eat something before we go anywhere today." She stands and drawls her fingers at Mildred. Mildred feels a tug of magic forcing her up and to follow Miss Hardbroom against her will leading her to a small dining room with the kitchen adjacent to the table. Miss Hardbroom points to a chair and Mildred sits, "Don't move."

Miss Pentangle follows Miss Hardbroom into the kitchen. Mildred sighs, she really didn't want food it felt like everything would come up if she ate anything. Everything felt like a sting at her heart, making it pound with anxiety and frustration. Soon Miss Pentangle and Miss Hardbroom came out with oatmeal, juice, and toast and jam. Miss Hardbroom sat a small portion of each item enough for her to get it down. Miss Pentangle and Miss Hardbroom sat beside her in the other chairs.

"Hecate, you know a donut would have been a tasty thing to have with this meal." Pippa hints at.

Miss Hardbroom gives her a dull look, "I don't want to deal with a sugar high eleven-year-old or a sugar high Pipsqueak for that matter."

Miss Pentangle huffs at her, "Not funny, Hiccup."

Miss Hardbroom smirks at her, "I think it's a little funny, even Mildred thinks so."

Mildred tries to hide her smile behind her toast, "Only a little, Miss Pentangle."

"And here I thought you would be on my side, Mildred." The pink clad witch pouted at her.

Miss Hardbroom looks approving at Mildred's plate, "I'm glad to see that you're eating a little once we're finished we will travel to our destination."

Mildred nods but then looks at Miss Hardbroom's and Miss Pentangle's clothes. They were both in there witch's' attire, "Are you both going to change?"

Miss Hardbroom raises an eyebrow as does Miss Pentangle, "And what just is wrong with the clothes we are wearing?"

Mildred blushes a bit not meaning to question their fashion choices, "No, it's not like that. It's just you can't go look like that!" Miss Hardbroom's eyes harden at her for being rude, "N-No, that's not what I mean, Miss Hardbroom! What I mean is that non-magical folk will think you're very unusual for wearing that, so you might want to change into something more appropriate?"

Miss Pentangle smirks at the girl's cute babbling, and decides to tease her more, "Hecate, I think she's embarrassed by us!"

Mildred's eyes widen, and her blush turns redder, "N-N-No, that's not at all what I meant!"

Miss Pentangle giggles at Mildred's bright adorable red face, "Oh, Mildred, you are too easy to tease! Look how red she is, Hecate? She's just adorable."

Mildred continues to blush and avoids eye contact from the two older witches. Even thought Miss Pentangle thought she was adorable in the way of her babbling she always hated that she babbles too much and made a fool of herself. Though when she looked up she could see the tiniest of smiles on Miss Hardbroom's face. And she thought then it was a small victory for herself.

Miss Hardbroom stands up from the table, "Yes, well, she is right though we do need more appropriate clothes, and Mildred you can't go in your pajamas either."

Suddenly, Miss Pentangle transforms Mildred, Miss Hardbroom, and herself clothes into a more casual clothing for non-magical people to see. Miss Pentangle is wearing a nice white blouse with a bright pink pencil skirt and pink high heels to match. Miss Hardbroom was wearing a black dress with her pocket watch necklace still attach along with a long emerald green shawl with black high heels. As for Mildred, she was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie and black skinny jeans with brown boots.

"There we go. Not too bad." Miss Pentangle winks, "I think we are non-magical looking ready."

Miss Hardbroom sighs, taking another look at her outfit, "I suppose, Mildred, are you ready?"

Was she? There seemed to be a tightness in her chest like the air was being sucked up around her. Mildred feels a hand squeeze her good hand, and whisper in her ear, "Remember you are not alone, Mildred Hubble."

And surprisingly the comfort did not come from Miss Pentangle, but Miss Hardbroom who was crouched near her looking at her with many concerns. Mildred let out a long tired sighed, "O-Okay, let's go."

Miss Pentangle touches her cheek, "We'll be with you all the way, Mildred."

With both witches giving her all the comfort in the world she needs and Miss Hardbroom snaps her fingers and they are gone from the room and into where all of Mildred's grief started.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I am back again with a new chapter! Thank you to everybody you followed, favorited, or reviewed the last two chapters! You all are all awesome and I love hearing from you all! You get me pumped about what's going to happen to our beloved characters! ;) Anyways, sorry for the delay I have two summer jobs and not enough free time to write that's for sure! Thanks for reading! Enjoy?

Chapter 3:

Mildred never knew she hated hospitals until her mother's passing. It was like a clean freak had come in and clean every inch of the place taking away all the colors along with him. It was so bland and white. Nothing to make you smile while you wait to hear if your mother is dead or alive just the beeps and bops of a machine that tries to save other people's life. She winced as she seen a nurse pushing a patient in a wheelchair. Everything here seemed to just be a punch at her.

"Mildred Hubble!" A voice called out, and it wasn't her two teachers that were standing beside her.

She saw a black haired nurse with a nametag that said Betty was coming at her, and she immediately hid behind Miss Hardbroom's long legs. It was the same nurse who had mentioned involving social services while she was here. The nurse seemed aggravated by her antics, "Mildred Hubble, we have been looking for you everywhere! We've even had to involve the police! Just where have you been?"

Miss Hardbroom let Mildred stay behind her, honestly, the teacher didn't like the tone of voice the nurse was using with Mildred. Also, this was not the place, to shout and yell at the child they were in public where everyone could hear. Mildred shook behind her and Miss Hardbroom then suggest, "Why don't we all go somewhere private to chat?"

The nurse narrows her eyes on Miss Hardbroom, "And just who are you?"

Miss Hardbroom expresses that Miss Pentangle came along too, "We are Mildred's teachers from her private school that she attends. I am Hecate and this is Pippa. She came to us because she was scared."

"Scared or not she shouldn't have run off like she done." Betty huffed, then looked at Mildred, "Alright then, come on Mildred we have things to go over and we better let your teachers go about their lives."

Mildred presses even more into Miss Hardbroom's side she didn't want to go anywhere with the nurse. Miss Pentangle watches her hook onto Miss Hardbroom for dear life and is quick to stop the nurse from taking the girl, "Actually, Hecate and I were wanting to help Mildred through this difficult process. If anything we are both looking to be her temporary guardians for the time being."

"I take it then you'll be wanting to talk to social services, and Dr. Lang then." Betty sighed, tiredly, "This way please."

Mildred finally unlatched herself from Miss Hardbroom, and Miss Hardbroom took her hand saying, "Knowing your luck you'll find yourself lost." Really though Mildred knew she was just trying to make her feel comfortable again and not as tense as she was. She leads them to a small door with the name of the doctor that Betty had mentioned before on a silver sign. Betty knocked and heard a deep voice calling them in.

"Look who I found Dr. Lang our little runaway." She gestures towards Mildred, and Dr. Lang looks bewildered at her presence.

"Mildred! Where on Earth have you been?" Dr. Lang exclaimed as Miss Pentangle and Miss Hardbroom explained how she found them and why she left. Dr. Lang nodded understanding Mildred, "I see, well we should contact the police now to inform them that Mildred is back safely then I think it would be best if I talk about arrangements with either Hecate or Pippa."

They agreed, and Miss Hardbroom decided she would stay while Miss Pentangle would look after Mildred while Miss Hardbroom talked to Dr. Lang. The same nurse that greeted Mildred and her teachers was there to lead her and Miss Pentangle to a waiting room. They both take a seat on the empty couch. Mildred bites her lip, and worries about what could happen to herself.

"Mildred, may I ask you something?" Miss Pentangle squeaks out.

"Sure."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what about your relationship with your father?"

"Oh, my dad has never been in my life." Mildred explains, "I use to ask my mom about him when I was younger, but it always seemed she didn't like talking about it…..My mom didn't want him around me for some reason."

"I'm sure it was for the best Mildred." Miss Pentangle consoles her.

"You don't think it's possible that he will want me…Like, want to take care of me? If my mom didn't want him around then there's no way that he should take care of me." Mildred bites her lip harder, stressing over the situation.

"Mildred, Hecate, and I would never let you go anywhere that would be unsafe and dangerous. Believe me on this one, okay?" Miss Pentangle grasps her hand lightly, sending a wave of relief onto Mildred.

"Okay," She nods at Miss Pentangle, another new worry came to her head,"What about school?"

"What about your school?"

"I won't be able to attend Cackles Academy, especially if I get sent away." Mildred explains, "I'll have to say goodbye to my friends….and magic."

Miss Pentangle shook her head, "I don't think that will happen, rather I don't think Miss Cackle or Miss Hardbroom would let that happen."

"Miss Hardbroom has wanted me gone the first day she met me this would be her chance to get rid of me completely." Mildred counters, "I don't think she likes me, Miss Pentangle."

"Well, she's helped you this far hasn't she?" Miss Pentangle argues, she knew Hecate could be very cold and distant but in her heart, she cared deeply about her students and her school,

"She wouldn't help you if she hated you. Believe me, I know Hecate."

Mildred doesn't reply back. She was left to think about all what Miss Pentangle had just told her. She was right though, Miss Hardbroom had helped her this far and she hadn't turned her away. Could it be possible that Miss Hardbroom cared for her? It just didn't seem real to Mildred the teacher had wanted her gone from the beginning of her time at Cackle's and even called her the worst witch she had ever witnessed. No, Mildred, was sure that Miss Hardbroom hated her and was just being nice to get rid of her in the end. No longer would she have to deal with the worst witch.

"You know what about me, Pippa?" A crisp voice entered the room, and Miss Hardbroom stood at the doorway watching Mildred and Pippa with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing that's important, Hecate. So what did you find out?"

Her friend gave her a side look as if to talk to her later about the gossip that Pippa had shared with her student. She then cleared her throat when she saw how nervous Mildred was to hear the report, "Mildred, we decided that it was best for you to have your mother buried tomorrow, and then a small get together after for all the people that loved your mother as much as you. Would that be alright?"

Mildred swallowed hard, and nodded, "W-What about who I'll be staying with afterwards?"

"The doctor and I tried to see if your mom left a will, but she didn't, so that's why we are also having the small get together after the burial…" She paused, and continued on, "Maybe to meet potential guardians for you to live with. I know this is going by so fast, Mildred, but Miss Pentangle and I are going to be with you through this process alright? And if anything is too much let us know, okay?"

It was all becoming too much for her. She couldn't stand it. There was a giant tear in Mildred's giant heart and she was wondering if it was ever going to heal.

* * *

"What beautiful flowers she has." A whisper echoed into Mildred's ear. It was the only pretty thing here as her mother's casket laid before her. Her heart clenched with grief she wanted to snap at the woman who was only trying to cheer things up. She wanted to do a lot of things, mostly it was crying. She was so tired though that she didn't think she could.

Mildred listened as the pastor droned on about how her mother was in heaven looking down at her daughter, and….blah….blah…blah. She wasn't listening everything was too gray, too black, too dark, and too dull. It wasn't even bright, but yet it stung at her eyes. When they all bowed their heads for prayer Mildred's mind went to the face of her mother. It went to her laugh, her smile, her everything. Mildred's knees gave way and sunk to the ground.

It turned out she did have room for crying. She sobbed as she went to touch the casket of her mother whispering, "Goodbye, m-mum."

When she turned everyone was leaving, but there were two figures waiting for her from behind with open arms. At least one of them with open arms. Miss Pentangle took her up into her arms letting her cry all over her black dress and even carried her to the car with Miss Hardbroom following beside. And out of the corner of Mildred's crying eyes, she could see tears falling down her harsh teacher's cheek. Mildred reached out her hand for Miss Hardbroom's and Miss Hardbroom smiled at her, and under her breath, Mildred could hear, "Such a brave girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! It seems that I updated once more! Yay! I was in the mood to write lately, and I knew where I was heading with this story...Anyway, I would like to say you are going to meet an OC in the story that I created to move the plot along. My OC won't be in it for long, but I thought I should warn you. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! It means the world to me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The reception after the burial was small, but Mildred was glad that it was she couldn't handle too many people today. She could only take the small dosages of everyone trying to tell her it was going to be okay. And by everyone, she meant her mother's co-workers and the neighbors in their apartment complex. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle had set up everything in her and her mother's apartment. Gathering everyone who knew Mildred and Julie Hubble to share their condolences to Mildred.

Mildred shared a look with Miss Pentangle at the woman who was speaking to her about how her mother will always be with her and…Mildred understood what they were trying do really she did, but right now nothing was making her feel good. And they still weren't finding anyone to take Mildred in. She had even watched Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle go through small interviews every time someone came and spoke to one of them. None had said that they would be willing, and honestly, every person they weren't though seemed too afraid of the responsibility of Mildred Hubble.

Was she that much of a burden?

Miss Pentangle came over to save Mildred from the woman who kept reassuring her that everything will be okay she just had to believe that it would be okay. Miss Pentangle clear her throat to clear the conversation away, "Mildred, why don't you come with me and get you something to eat? You've hardly touched anything this evening."

Mildred frowned, she was happy that Miss Pentangle was taking her away from the older lady, but she didn't want to eat anything. Luckily, for her, the sound of the doorbell rang saving her from getting anything to eat. She ran away from Miss Pentangle yelling out, "I'll get it!"

Mildred opened the door, and in the doorway stood a tall handsome dark eyed man. He had frizzy brown hair scattered about his head in a very charming way, and his face was very serious much like Miss Hardbroom's. Mildred blinked up at him, "Hello."

The man's dark brown eyes follow downward to meet the eyes of Mildred. His eyes widened a bit, then he coughs, "Hello, you must be-"

Miss Hardbroom comes swooping by the door, "Mildred, go eat."

Mildred looks between the man, and Miss Hardbroom, "I was just greeting-"

"And now you are eating go before I have to tell you again." Miss Hardbroom interrupts her.

And Mildred huffs, stomping away from her and the strange man leaving them to dabble in conversation with each other.

* * *

Miss Hardbroom pushed the man before her in the chest to pull him away from the door, and away from Mildred. She shut the apartment door behind her, and narrowed her brown eyes at the man, "Hermes, just what are you doing here?"

Hermes' eyes widen at Miss Hardbroom, "I could ask you the same thing, Hecate!"

"I'm Mildred's teacher!" Hermes' face pales at that, "Did you know Mildred and Julie Hubble?"

"Flying bats! This can't be happening to me…" He muttered, biting his lip looking at how to explain something very important to Hecate, "J-Julie, a-a-and Mildred….I know….Mildred is my daughter, Hecate."

Hecate didn't think that anything could make her faint, but that just did it. When she woke she was surrounded by Pippa and Mildred who were fanning her. Mildred's eyes were wide with worry as was Pippa's. Mildred sighed when she saw that she had opened her eyes, "Miss Hardbroom you scared me!"

Hecate lifted herself up seeing Hermes stand a few feet away from her looking guilty. This was all too much, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just think I am exhausted more than I realize." Hecate lies to Mildred.

"It's a good thing that he was here to tell Miss Pentangle and me what happened!" Mildred pointed at Hermes, "What is your name anyway?"

Pippa stopped the interaction immediately, she knew too who Hermes really was, "Mildred, why don't you go back inside and tell the guests that everything is going to be alright now? Can you do that for me, Sweetie?"

Mildred reluctantly nodded, feeling like she was being left out of something. She left soon, and then Hecate looked towards Hermes, "How could this happen? When did this happen?"

Hermes squirmed, "Well, I think you know when it happens-"

"Hermes, I don't want jokes. I want answers." Hecate hissed, as Miss Pentangle helped her up.

"I'm trying to give them to you!" Hermes defended, "We thought we were in love, and then she told me that she….and well I didn't want to have part of anything to do with that."

"That happens to be your child!" Pippa defended Mildred.

"Oh, hello Pippa, how good to see you, but I wasn't talking to you was I?" He snapped at the blonde.

"Leave Pippa alone, she only telling the truth." Hecate said, leaning against the walls of the apartment, "How could you have not told me?"

"Told you? You would have been furious with me, I mean you already were with me leaving-"

Hecate breathed fire, "This is different! This is a child we are talking about! A child who is your daughter and my niece!"

Yes, it was true the man before she was her good-for-nothing older brother. He had left Hecate with her parents, parents that were too strict on her and her brother. It was a miserable life living with her parents, but her brother always made her laugh in the dark household. Then when he came of age he took his leave and left his lonesome sister to their parents. Her parents were much harder on her after Hermes left, and Hecate never forgave him after that. This was the first time seeing him in person after twelve years.

"She's not my daughter," Hermes shook his head, "I left and I still want no part of raising her. I told Julie that straight on when I found out, and I'm just here to share my condolences with Mildred and leave."

In Hecate's heart it tore hearing these words from her older brother how could he be so cruel to a child. Her niece. It also made her blood boil, "Mildred doesn't need you making this any harder for her, you will leave and never return. I will take her from now on since you don't think you have any obligations to, and she will be the greatest witch in the witching world and you will wonder why you never wanted anything to do with her!"

Hermes chuckled at Hecate, "How are you going to do that? Don't you think I hear things? I heard that she is the worst witch! Do you really think you can fix a mistake?"

"How dare you call her that-" Pippa starts, raising her hands to blast Hermes into a toad.

"A mistake? Is that what you think of me?" A quiet voice echoed the hallway.

Mildred stood outside of her door, and Hecate paled she was starting to feel faint again, "Mildred, how much did you hear?"

Mildred cast her a sad look, "Enough." Then wildly enough she took off running down the hall.

"Mildred!" Hecate called after her, she was about to run after her but she turned to her brother, "Just leave, you've done enough!" Then she took off after Mildred leaving Pippa with Hermes. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with the brown headed girl. She saw a glimpse of her making towards the stairs. Hecate looked around to make sure no one was in sight of her disappearing in a flash there was no one. She flashed right in front of Mildred who barreled right into her stomach. Knocking her over, but being able to catch her in her grasp.

"Let me go!" Mildred hollered at her.

"And just where do you think you're going to go?" Hecate asked, tightening her hold on the girl.

"I'll go live with Maud! Or Enid!" Mildred figured, squirming in her teacher's hold or rather her aunt's hold.

"You can not live with Maud or Enid." Hecate sighed, "You don't even know where they live."

"W-Well, I can figure it out, I have magic!" She pouted up at Hecate from her hold.

"Magic that gets you into the biggest amount of trouble," Hecate said, looking at Mildred fully again. How could she have not seen it? She looked more like Hermes then her mother. Even more so she looked more like Hecate when she was younger. Mildred even did her hair the same way she did when she was Mildred's age. It was all lining up now, and Hecate wished she would have known sooner.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Mildred huffed, she couldn't stand the searing eyes of Miss Hardbroom on her, "You're f-f-freaking me out!"

"Well, it's not every day that I find out that one of my students happens to be my niece!" Miss Hardbroom argued.

Mildred blinked confused, she had stopped squirming in Hecate's arms, "Wait, so you're not going to deny it that I'm your niece?"

"Quite the contrary, I am going to be your guardian from now on," Hecate informed her.

"But…W-Why? I thought you hated me?" Mildred questioned looking up into her teacher's eyes.

"You thought that…No, I do not hate you, Mildred, I think I've misunderstood you." Hecate explained, and slowly wraps her arms around Mildred to bring her into a hug, "I also think I should make up for lost time with you."

Mildred was so surprised by the hug, but it gave her the warmth that she needed from all that had happened today. She also started to think about what Hermes said about her, and it stung at her heart. It stung at her eyes too, "I'm not a mistake am I?"

Miss Hardbroom tightened her hold on Mildred, "Far from it actually, Mildred."

* * *

 **Now, this doesn't mean that Mildred and Hecate are always going to see eye to eye. This is just the start of their relationship with each other. And hopefully next time we will see more of Pippa as well. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**When it rains it pours! Another chapter! Boom! Pretty happy to be getting them up so soon, because these next couple of days I'm going to be busy like crazy! I thought it is best to upload it now, instead of later. Also, you guys are awesome! I received so many wonderful comments from you all! It really made my day reading all of them! You are all lovely! Anyways, as always thanks for following, favoriting, or reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

All the guest had left finally, including Hecate's unwelcome brother Hermes. All that remained was leftover dishes. Hecate and Pippa clean the place up with the snap of their fingers. Hecate turned to Mildred, "Pack everything that you want to take with you, alright?" Mildred nodded and headed straight towards her room.

She pulled out the suitcase that her mom got her when they both went to France. It was a bright shade of red and could fit a lot of her clothes inside. Though, she didn't think that she would need that many 'normal' clothes seeing as she would be living with Miss Hardbroom. Most witches and warlocks wore robes all the time, though it would be nice to have if she was to ever visit around here, so she decided to pack some ordinary clothes and underwear. She filled the rest up with photographs of her and her mother. Then, she packed up all her art supplies that she had on her desks, books, and the quilt her mother had made for her.

She was about to grab the most precious thing in her room when she heard a knock at the door, "Come in!" Mildred welcomed in Miss Pentangle.

She smiled at her, "Hecate wanted me to check on how your progress is coming along Hecate busy seeing if she can find things that you might want to keep when you're older and things you might need when you're older." Mildred nodded, "So how are things coming along in here?"

Mildred shrugged, "I think I got everything I wanted out of my room, well almost everything." She tucked the stuffed animal into the suitcase before Miss Pentangle could see what it was. She didn't want the teacher knowing that she slept with a stuffed animal at night she would think of Mildred being too childish…Or worse being a baby about finding comfort in a small plushie.

Miss Pentangle smiled knowingly, "You know when I was your age I had a stuffed pig, you can ask Hecate about it too, she even named it Hamlet."

"Really?" Mildred asked, "Did Miss Hardbroom have a stuffed animal?"

"Oh, yeah, she couldn't sleep without it. I was the one who gave it to her it was a stuffed bat named Dracula that I got to name it." Pippa prided herself over the name.

Mildred couldn't help but giggle hearing Miss Hardbroom having a stuffed animal. She was imagining the strict teacher in bed with her beloved bat named Dracula snuggling up next to it. Oh, she wished that she could tell Enid and Maul about this! Miss Pentangle laughed with her, but soon it followed Miss Hardbroom entering in looking displease with them both lollygag-ing about.

"Pippa, I thought I sent you in here to get her ready to go not to have a giggling fit!" Miss Hardbroom scorned.

Pippa's laughter died down, "I'm sorry, Hecate, I was telling Mildred about our stuffed animals that we use to keep when we were her age."

Hecate blushed, "You told her about that!"

Mildred sees the humiliation seep into her aunt's face, and she looked like she was ready to explode with shameful rage. Mildred pulls out her stuffed animal that she was hiding from the both of them, "This is Boomer, and I can't sleep without him." She slowed them both the small gray baby rabbit that had pink soft furry ear and two black button eyes.

Miss Pentangle gushes at Boomer, "He's the cutest, Mildred, cuter than Hamlet I think! What do you think, Hecate?"

Hecate's right corner of her lip smiled at Boomer, "Very cute, Mildred, perhaps he may be more handsome than Dracula."

Mildred smiled widely, tucking Boomer into her arm, "Okay, I'm ready, I think I got all that I needed."

"Good, because it's getting late, and I want you in bed soon." Hecate states, "We have a lot to talk about tomorrow. Shall we get going?"

Mildred nodded, and they were all whisked away back to Cackle's Academy.

* * *

"Is she asleep finally?" Pippa whispered as she stepped into Mildred's room to find Hecate knelt beside her tucking her in more, "Hecate, you are more soft hearted than you realize."

"Shut it, Pipsqueak." Hecate smirked, looking down at Mildred with worry, "I'm afraid, Pippa."

"Of what?" Pippa asked as she walked forward towards the sleeping Mildred who was clutching Boomer and had Tabby squeezed next to her side.

"Of this, what if….What if I'm not the right person for this job?" Hecate asked, looking at her friend's dark eyes.

"Hecate, you can't think that way. You're all she has right now." Pippa argued, whispering as much as she could not wake Mildred, "And I know that you are. There's a reason why she keeps on trusting you to help her. You're a good person, Hecate, remember that."

Hecate smiled at her friend, Pippa always made her feel better even in her darker moments, "Thank you, Pipsqueak." Hecate rose from kneeling beside Mildred, and Pippa squeezed in plopping a single kiss onto Mildred's forehead. A glimmer shone over Mildred, and Hecate looked at Pippa for answers.

Pippa smirked, "It's a protection ward. My mother used it on me when I was younger, and she taught it to me if I ever had children of my own. It alerts the parent or guardian if the child is in distress I can show it to you if you like?"

Hecate blushed thinking about just how Pippa could show her how it works. She nodded, "That would be wonderful."

They made their way into the kitchen, when Pippa asked, "I guess I should take off then?"

Hecate desperately wanted her to stay, "Do you have to go so soon?"

"Hecate, it's midnight." Pippa reminded her, looking at the clock above the refrigerator.

Hecate countered, "Well, I always was a night person."

"You should get into bed, Hecate, you have a child you have to take care of tomorrow." Pippa reminded her, "What are you going to do tomorrow with Mildred?"

"I think I will be going over rules with her," Hecate said thinking out loud.

"What kind of rules?"

"Rules that will prevent her from causing trouble." Hecate droned, thinking of all the times that Mildred did get into trouble.

"And if she breaks them?" Pippa asks, crossing her arms knowing that Hecate could be rather harsh with her students, but this was her niece, "You can't just expel her, Hecate."

"I know that!" Hecate snapped, "I wasn't planning on that kind of punishment. I was thinking more along the lines of grounding her, taking away something that she likes to do, or if she did something really bad a spanking."

"Hecate! That's a little extreme don't you think?" Pippa argued, "Perhaps, a timeout, instead?"

"A timeout? The girl isn't six years old, Pippa." Hecate rebutted.

"You don't have to take my advice, but I do advise it." Pippa added, "I think I'll take my leave then?"

Hecate sighed, they were both tired and they really shouldn't be arguing this late at night, "I'm sorry, Pippa, I will take it into consideration?" She takes her friend's hand squeezing it tight.

"That's all I ask, thank you." Pippa grinned, squeezing back her friend's hand.

"Goodnight, Pippa." Hecate smiles at her, "Thank you for helping with everything."

Pippa steps closer, taking her other hand placing it on Hecate's left cheek, "I enjoyed it, even under the circumstances. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." She kissed Hecate cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Hecate."

And then she was gone, and Hecate's face was burning off.

* * *

 **I decided to slowly start working in the relationship of Pippa and Hecate. They're adorable. Also, I love stuffed animals, and I think Mildred would totally have one, because well I still do! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, beautiful people! It is 3 am right now, and I just pumped out another chapter! Woo! Honestly, not feeling alive so much as wanting to sleep, but I had wonderful inspiration to write! Thanks again for the wonderful feedback you guys keep on giving to me through your follows, favorites, and reviews! You all are amazingly sweet people! And patient too I might add! ;) Anyway, thanks again!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Can I mirror Enid, and Maud today?" Mildred pushed her oatmeal back and forth with her spoon she still didn't feel like eating anything again. Everything tasted like cement going into the back of her throat. She ate only a tiny bit before she started pushing it back and forth like she was doing now.

Miss Hardbroom narrowed her dark eyes at her, "No."

Mildred dropped her spoon into her bowl with a clank, "What? Why?"

"I'm not letting you leave this table until you eat all of your oatmeal." Miss Hardbroom said sternly, for past few days she had let it slide that the girl wasn't hungry. Now it was getting concerning she wasn't eating anything.

"I'm not hungry," Mildred replied, standing up from the table ready to split to the nearest mirror.

Miss Hardbroom swiftly pointed at her and waved her hand down and Mildred went back down into the chair with a thud, "You have not been excused. Now eat."

"I said I wasn't-" Mildred huffed.

"I heard what you said, but I know for a fact you haven't had anything in the past two days that could be considered even a meal. I have let it slide, because of the circumstances that you've been going through, now that's changed. You need to eat." Miss Hardbroom she pushed Mildred's oatmeal towards her more.

Mildred slide it back, "I can't eat anymore…I'm full."

Miss Hardbroom sighs, "Mildred, you have to eat, would you prefer something else?"

Mildred's throat clogs at the thought, "No! I don't want to eat anything!"

Miss Hardbroom's eyes harden on Mildred, "Well then, I guess you are not getting up from this table until you do eat something." She snapped her fingers and a glow appeared around Mildred, Mildred tried standing up, but it was like she was glued to the chair.

"That's not fair!" Mildred yelled, crossing her arms.

"What's not fair is you not treating your body right!" Miss Hardbroom fired back, her teacher stands and straightens up to excuse herself, "Now, I am going to go see about contacting Miss Cackle again to tell her about the new recent developments. When I come back I hope to see that you have eaten until then you can pout all you like, but Mildred Hubble whether you like it or not you will do what I say."

And in a flash, she was gone, and Mildred let out a frustrated groan. She took a look at her oatmeal one last time. Her stomach turned. There was no way she was eating. She turned her nose up away from it a there had to be a way to get out of this situation. Her eyebrows furrowed down in concentration.

Then she realized she may not be able to move off the chair, but maybe she could move the chair. She decided to give it a go, first, she would try to scoot the chair with her feet to test her theory. She pushes her feet against the floor the floor groaned along with the chair. Yes! Miss Hardbroom didn't think about sticking the chair to the floor with her in it. She just thought about sticking her to the chair only. Ha, take that! She lifted her up with the chair firmly stuck to her backside. It would have been a humorous sight for anyone to see if they came into the room.

Mildred wobbled around, she had to get rid of the oatmeal next then she could sit patiently and wait until Miss Hardbroom came back to see her empty bowl. In her tight crouch position, she took the bowl of oatmeal to the sink she drained it to clear away any evidence. Taking one foot at a time like a turtle would she made it to, the sink and back into her spot just in the nick of time for Miss Hardbroom to appear to see her bowl empty on the table.

Miss Hardbroom looked pleased with Mildred, "Silly girl, was that so hard? I suppose you're free to go chat with your friends now, but be back before lunch so I can discuss a few things with you."

Mildred nodded, feeling guilty as Miss Hardbroom release the hold on her. She was just trying to get her to eat more, and now there was an even bigger pit at the bottom of her stomach. In her head, she pushed it away along with the dizziness she was slowly starting to feel and ran to go mirror her friends. By the time Mildred reached the steps to the mirror room she was out of breath and even more dizzy than before. She let her head back against the brick to let herself catch her breath.

When she finally was able to breathe again she opened the room to talk to her friends. She found a way for them all to mirror at the same time so they could all talk together. Maud and Enid greeted her with huge grins. Mildred greeted them, "Maud! Enid!"

"Mildred!" They both called in unison.

Mildred forgot how much she missed them both. Maud smile slowly started to fade away, "I've been trying to mirror you for days now at your house! How come you didn't pick up?"

"Oh, um-"

"Yeah! I tried too! What's up, Millie?" Enid asked, etching worry in her voice.

"Well, I-"

"Mildred, are you at…Are you at Cackle's right now?" Maud asked surprised.

"Y-Yeah, I-"

"Oh, my bat, Millie! Did you sneak in? I knew I was rubbing off of you!" Enid gleamed with pride.

"I'm sure she didn't sneak in, Enid….Right, Mildred?"

"She totally did! Look at her face! She totally snuck in! Probably to prank Miss Hardbroom right?"

"Miss Cackle probably has her on a mission of some sort!"

"Yeah, right! Mildred probably pranking her too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Mildred hollered at the top of her lungs to get them to stop arguing for just one second to tell them something.

"Sorry." They both winced at her.

Mildred sighs, "It's okay…And yes I'm at the castle, and no I'm not pranking anyone." Maud starts to say 'I told you so', but Millie replies also with, "And I'm not on a secret mission for Miss Cackle. I'm living with Miss Hardbroom."

"You're what?" They both had their jaws opened wide with shock.

Mildred sniffles a little, "My mum is dead."

"Oh, Mildred, I'm so sorry," Maud said, looking at her like she was broken. Which she was.

"Millie, I'm so sorry! It'll be okay!" Enid offered, but then her eyebrows dipped down, "Wait, I don't understand how did that get you living with HB?"

Mildred bite her lip she really didn't want to tell them how she was related to Miss Hardbroom. And she didn't want to even start to talk about how her own father didn't want her… She was afraid they would treat her differently….Maybe she didn't have too. Maybe she could just lie to them for now until she could tell them the truth. Mildred gulps deciding that she would lie to her friends, "Well, I have no other relatives to go to live with. And when I found out that my mum was dead I got scared and well…I ended up here at Cackle's and…Miss Cackle thought Miss Hardbroom could look after me for…The summer." Technically it was still the truth…well almost.

"So now you're living with Miss Hardbroom? What's that like?" Maud questioned worriedly, probably hoping Mildred hadn't already gotten herself into trouble with HB.

"Actually, she's been pretty, well uh, nice to me." Mildred said as she laughed seeing her friend's disbelief, "Honest, she has!"

"Well, what do you know HB does have a heart!" Enid snickered.

"Hey! She's not that bad as you think, Enid!" Mildred defended her aunt, "Hopefully, though I can keep her in a good mood."

"Good luck with that, Millie!" Enid chuckled.

"Hey!"

"She is right though, Mildred! You should definitely mind your codes around, Miss Hardbroom, you don't know what she could do if she let loose of her temper!" Maud shared her concern.

"I will, okay! It's not like I've done anything recently to upset her!" Mildred crossed her arms, you'd think her friends would have a little bit more faith in her.

"Whatever you say, Millie!" Enid winked at her.

"Mildred! Enid! I forgot, but my parents said that you both could come over during the summer if you'd like to stay the night!" Maud said excitedly, "They said if your parents are okay with it! Er, if HB is okay with it too."

Enid grinned widely, "Woo-hoo! My parents have to let me go I haven't set anything on fire for the past two days so they'll have to let me go!"

Mildred didn't know how that would be a reason to let anyone go to a slumber party, but Maud looked at her with pleading eyes, "You'll ask too, won't you?"

Mildred nodded, "I'm sure, Miss Hardbroom, would be happy to get rid of me sometimes."

"Great! I'll ask my parents about when is a good time for us to have it, and I'll let you both know! This summer will be great!" Maud said enthused.

Enid smiles at Mildred and Maud, "Sounds like a plan! Listen I have to go I might have dropped a stink bomb I made somewhere in the manor, but I'm not sure where….I have to find it before it goes off or my parents will kill me but will talk later! Bye guys!"

Enid waved and clicked away leaving Maud and Mildred to talk amongst themselves. Maud's smile dropped away, "Hey, are you doing okay?"

Mildred shrugged, "I think I'll be okay….It just hard right now. I miss my mum so bad, Maud, and I can't do anything to bring her back."

Maud looked at her again like she was broken, "It will be okay, Millie. And it sounds like Miss Hardbroom is really trying to help you too…I mean she's being nice!"

Mildred mumbles, "She doing a lot more than that." She downcast her eyes from the worried look of her best friend, "Listen, I'm going to be okay it's just things are a little bit different now and I…just have to adjust."

"Okay, Millie, but if you need to talk I'm always here to listen you know."

"I know."

They said their goodbyes after that, and Mildred glanced at the clock in the room. Oh no. She was late for lunch. She took off down the stairs to Miss Hardbroom's quarters, when she started to get even dizzier, but this time the dizziness wasn't going away. It swept across her brain making her mind go dark and blank…to where she realized she had passed out lying on her back with Miss Hardbroom's face sketched with worry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone.**

 **In recent events that are going on in the world, or really my country I would just like to say that you all are loved. Love is a much powerful weapon than hate...And love will triumph over hate. So much has been going on, and I just wanted to tell everyone reading this that you are loved and that we cannot let hate win. There is so much beauty in this world and the people in it, but it seems that has gotten away from us at the moment. It is still there along with love so let's keep that in mind as we move forward in our day to day lives.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and comments. It is wonderful to hear from you all and it means the world to me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Mildred!" Hecate cried, as Mildred suddenly woke up from her spot on the floor, "What happened?"

"I was running down here because I thought I was going to be late! A-A-And I just got too dizzy!" Mildred explained, she looked so tired like all the sudden it was like her whole being was being drained of energy.

"You passed out, Mildred! You had me-" Then a realization hit Hecate, and her eyes glared deeply into the pits of Mildred's brown eyes, "You didn't eat this morning like I asked, did you?" Mildred's face whitens at her statement, Hecate was livid, "Out of all the things you could disobey you choose not to eat! What a stupid, foolish way to have yourself be wasted away to nothing!"

"I wouldn't waste away to nothing!" Mildred pouts, crossing her arms like a toddler would over not wanting to eat their vegetables.

"Slowly you would! You'd be nothing but skin and bones then to dust! Do you want to be a skeleton?" The girl shakes her head vigorously, "You've disappointed me today. Disobeying me, and none the less lying to me!"

Mildred uncrosses her arms and looks sad by this, "Miss Hardbroom, I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again!"

"You won't be doing it again because I'm going to be making sure you will be eating from now on." Hecate said sternly, "Can you stand?"

"I, yeah, I think…" She pulls herself off of the floor, but almost falls again, but Hecate catches her, "Thanks."

Hecate scoops her up into her arms carrying her into the kitchen, and putting her into a chair, "Stay put and do not move." Mildred looked mortified to be carried by Hecate just nods and stays quiet not to anger Hecate anymore.

Hecate moves into the kitchen and tries to whip up a meal that would give Mildred her strength back, and not be too much on her stomach. She almost decides when Pippa pops in front of her giving her the biggest of smiles, "Well met, Hiccup!"

Hecate wants to roll her eyes at the witch's cheerfulness, but she restrains herself, "Well met, Pipsqueak."

Pippa eyebrows quirked up into confusion, "A bad morning?"

"A naughty girl more like it." Hecate chews out, crossing her arms glaring at Mildred who had turned to see what they were chatting about, "Turn around, and be still, Mildred." The girl squeaked and did as she was told. She was shaking a bit, but Hecate didn't care if she was scared the girl had practically given her a heart attack passing out like she did.

"What in the name of the Great Wizard happened?" Pippa asked looking between Mildred and Hecate.

"Mildred decided that she would disobey me and not eat her breakfast…She then passed out due to the lack of nutrition she has in her."

"Mildred!" Pippa scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

Mildred shook even more, but didn't turn around instead she offered, "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Not alright! You could have-Mildred, it could have been much worse what if you passed out on your way down the stairs you could've cracked your skull open or worse!" Hecate argued with her.

Mildred then turned around giving an innocent look to Hecate that made her think of her own brother, "But I didn't though."

Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose, "It doesn't matter, you still injured yourself into exhaustion. You are going to eat everything that I give you, and then you are going to take a nap."

"A nap? Naps are for toddlers though!" Mildred insisted.

"Well, you are acting like one right now!" Hecate argued back.

"I am not!" Mildred shouted back.

"Mildred, I am not going to keep arguing with you. You need to rest your body requires it and food." Hecate turns away from the girl to look for food to feed the girl. She can hear Mildred stomp her feet to turn herself away from Pippa and Hecate. She can even hear the little huff of air that she lets out. Oh, yes. The girl was getting a nap.

"Hecate, why don't you let me fix her something?" Pippa offers, "I am a better cook than you are, and why don't you sit down with her and talk about what happened today."

Hecate sighed, "Alright, but I am just as good as a cook as you are."

"Ha! You wish!" Pippa scoffed.

Hecate rolled her eyes, but strolled towards a chair beside Mildred, "I think you and I need to have a talk."

"About what?" Mildred snapped, and Hecate gave her a warning look, "I'm sorry, maybe I am a little tired."

"You don't think it could also be about what's been going on the past few days. You haven't said much about the news about me being…related to you. Or anything about your mother?" Mildred kept quiet at that, "I know the reason you aren't eating is that right now I think guilt is making you not want too, but Mildred you can't do that to yourself. I mean look what happened today."

Mildred quietly says, "I know, but it's just…I can't help, but feel like all of this is my fault. That I could have saved her…And that I could have saved you."

"Me?" Hecate was taken back.

"Saved you the trouble of well…me." Mildred downcast her eyes away from Hecate, "I know that you think of me as the worst witch ever, and I know you probably share the same feelings as your brother-"

"Mildred!" Hecate took the girl's shoulders, "I know you may not be the best of your age, but you are a witch where it counts the most. And I have never shared the same thoughts as my brother. I know that I can be…cynical, and distant, but I do want you to know that I do not think of you as the way my brother does. If anything, I am happy to have you."

Mildred's eyes dripped with shed tears, "R-R-Really?"

"Really, now will you please eat?" Hecate proposed to her, taking out a handkerchief out of her pocket and handing it to her.

"Okay," Mildred sniffed, taking the handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

Pippa came to the table to deliver her a scoop of chicken salad along with a small piece of bread, carrots, broccoli, and a glass of grape juice, "Ta-da! Eat up!"

Mildred's stomach grumbled at the sight, and it did look pretty good to her. And her throat wasn't feeling like it was blocked right now either. She took a piece of her bread and scooped a little of the chicken salad onto it. She ate it lightly, and swallow. Her face lit up with enjoyment, and she gave Pippa a thumbs up, "This is really good, Miss Pentangle!"

"I'm glad, Mildred…And Mildred, I think it will be okay for now for you to call me Pippa until school starts back again, okay?" Pippa offered.

Mildred blinked at her, then looked at Hecate with a question, "What is it, Mildred?"

"Could I call you something else other than Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked shyly, eating another carrot.

Hecate wanted to say no, but she couldn't say no. Not when the little brat was giving her doe eyes. Also, she didn't want Mildred to keep calling her Miss Hardbroom, especially since the girl was family. She also didn't want to be called something absurd like Auntie or Aunt HB. She rolled her eyes, "I suppose you could call me by my first name, Hecate."

"I can't call you Aunt Hecate?" Mildred questioned, and Hecate could hear Pippa snort at the face she made when Mildred asked.

"No, I don't think we are quite ready for that do you?" Hecate inquired.

Mildred looked a little disappointed and out of the heart with Hecate's quick reply, "No, I guess not…" She then moved on smiling, "You can both call me Millie then it's what Enid and Maud use sometimes."

Pippa pinches her cheeks, "Aw, but I wanted to call you my Millie-bear!"

"Miss Pent-Pippa!" Mildred whined trying to get out of reach of the pink witch.

Hecate shares a small smile, but is happier to see Mildred's plate growing empty, "Pippa, that's enough teasing for now. Mildred needs rest now."

"But-" Mildred starts.

Hecate gives her a look, "No, go to your room and rest. Think of this as a minor punishment to your actions."

Mildred sulked but scooted out of her chair and into her room without another complaint. Hecate smirked watching her slouch into her room the child was being too over dramatic for a simple nap. Later, she would find naps essential when she was older. For now, she would hate them because she thought they were too childish.

"I think you handle the situation well, Hecate." Pippa encouraged, smiling at her.

"You think so?" Hecate mused, "You did well with lunch. Thank you, Pippa."

"As I've said before I'm a much better cook than you." Pippa grinned more, "If anyone can get Mildred to eat it would be my own food."

"Now I see I've given you a big head or did you already have that before?" Hecate droned, feeling the corners of her lips quirking up to smile at her friend.

Pippa huffed her pink cheeks were coated with an even darker pink, "I do not have a big head."

Hecate nodded casually, "Whatever you say, Pipsqueak."

"Hecate!" Pippa squeaked, "I do not!"

"Says the woman with her own school named after her!" Hecate teased more.

"Hecate, if you don't stop teasing-"

"What your head will get bigger?" Hecate laughed, seeing Pippa's face as red as it would get, "Oh, Pippa, I'm just picking at you!"

Pippa then calms down, and smoothly says, "You know what they say about people who pick on you?" Hecate quirks an eyebrow at this not knowing the answer, "They like the person a lot."

It was Hecate's turn to blush this time around, "Well, I-"

"Is that what it is, Hecate?" Pippa asked, suddenly getting closer and closer to Hecate, "Do you like me?"

Hecate heart was about to beat out of her chest when Pippa was finding herself a seat in Hecate's lap. Hecate did like her friend, and she was glad that their friendship had rekindled. She also liked, liked Pippa more than a friend in her heart. She always did, but she would die of embarrassment to say it out loud, especially if Pippa didn't return the feelings back. But Pippa was doing her very best flirting right now, and Hecate's heart couldn't take that much more.

Hecate whispered, "Well, do you like me, Pippa?"

"Ah, ah, ah, I asked first!" Pippa taunted at her.

Hecate growled, she couldn't take it. She took both her hands onto the slender cheeks of Pippa to pull her into a magnificent kiss. Pippa's lips tasted as sweet as she was like warm chocolate, candy floss, and pink roses. She didn't want the moment to end because the sweet bliss Hecate was receiving felt like it was reviving her. Hecate pushed away from their attraction, and whispered, "Yes, I very much do."

Pippa put her forehead onto Hecate's, "I do too."

A cough echoed into the room, Mildred, standing a few feet away trying her best to look away at them both. She was blushing madly at the scene before her, and Hecate's face too burned it was practically was going to melt off from the embarrassment. Mildred mumbled, "I can't find, Boomer."

The only one who seemed unfazed by the embarrassing moment was Pippa who even perked up seeing Mildred. Maybe it was from Hecate's kiss, but Hecate didn't think it was possible that her kiss would make someone that happy. Pippa jumped off of Hecate's lap, and skipped over to Mildred, "Okay, Millie-bear, why don't we both look for it while Hecate's face cools down?"

Hecate would've snapped at her if she wasn't so speechless. Did she really just kiss Pippa Pentangle? And did Mildred Hubble just see them both share a kiss as well? Hecate wanted to believe it was all a dream, but it wasn't. That kiss was too real that she had stolen off of Pippa's sweet, _sweet_ lips…And the thing of it was, she was going to do it again too.

* * *

 **"Love is love is love is love is love is love." - Lin Manuel Miranda**

 **...Okay so I felt like I rushed Pippa and Hecate's relationship, but at the same time, it felt like the right moment to do it. What about you guys what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! And I am sorry about a longer wait this time things have been a little crazy getting back to school and everything! But here it is! Better than never, right! So I would like to also say a BIG, HUGE, AMAZING, AWESOME shout out to my beta, Sasha Snape! Who freaking made this chapter so much better and helped me out with all the grammar issues! I can't thank you enough! Also, another BIG HUGE THANK YOU to you guys who are reading, favoring, following, and comment! All of you are awesome! And I absolutely love hearing from everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Hecate remained mortified for several seconds until she could move and feel her face go back to its original color. She smiled to herself, thinking now about Pippa. Could it be possible that she could be happy, especially with Pippa in her life? Pippa seemed to feel the same as she did, so just maybe this could last. Her smile grew thinking about Pippa's happy face after they parted from their kiss…it was obvious that she was beyond pleased. She was happy and Hecate was happy too.

"Hecate!" A voice interrupted her thoughts, and Hecate snapped her head to the doorway. There standing behind the closed door was Miss Cackle, who was raising her eyebrows at Hecate's strange behavior. "I promise I knocked. But you wouldn't reply back, so I thought the worst."

Hecate clears her throat, "Sorry, Ada, I was in my own thoughts."

Ada didn't ask any further questions, only nodded at the reply she received. "I am sorry I have been missing your calls; I've been dealing with family issues once more. What was it that was so urgent?"

Pippa chose that moment to come skipping back in. saying out loud, "Hiccup, Millie-bear has found Boomer, and is sleeping…Oh! Miss Cackle…w-well met." Pippa fumbled with her words as greeted the headmistress.

"Miss Pentangle, I was not expecting you to be here." Ada looked between Hecate and Pippa, not sure who to question now, "Did you say… Millie-bear?"

Pippa's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, "Oh, it's just something I've now started to call Mildred."

"Mildred Hubble?" Ada inquired, "Why is Miss Hubble here?"

Hecate sighed. "It is a long story, perhaps we can tell it over some tea?"

Ada nodded, and took a seat as Pippa and Hecate worked on setting up tea for everyone. Once everyone had a warm cup in their hand, Hecate began to tell the story of Mildred Hubble; from how she came by her magic, to ending up in Cackle's, to finding out that she was Hecate's niece. Hecate did leave out the part about Mildred seeing her and Pippa kissing…frankly, she had no idea how and when she was going to go about dealing with that situation. Ada remained silent until the tale ended, though she did show surprise and concern at the appropriate moments. When Hecate finally finished, she gave them both her signature kind smile. "You've done well, Hecate. As have you, Pippa."

"Thank you, Ada," Hecate said softly, sipping her tea. Though she didn't feel like she had done much yet, she did feel like her relationship with Mildred was becoming smoother.

"You are serious about taking her in, though?" Ada asked, setting her tea down. "It would be nothing short of traumatizing for the poor girl if she started to settle in and you suddenly changed your mind.

"I have never been more serious about anything," Hecate said firmly, setting her tea down. "She has no next of kin on her mother's side. So the only family she has would be me, and I feel I am the most responsible for her. Hermes wants nothing to do with and…well. I know that feeling all too well."

Pippa reached for Hecate's hand giving it a tender squeeze, and Hecate squeezed back. Ada gave Hecate a sad look. "How is Mildred handling it?" she asked.

"I think she is still getting used to the idea of being related to me," Hecate said wryly, acknowledging that she herself was getting used to the idea as well. "I know she misses her mother terribly, and Hermes didn't help when he spoke so badly about her."

Ada shook her head, "Yes, I should think so. Do you think that perhaps Mildred would be in favor of talking to a counselor?"

Hecate shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I may ask her later about it. Did you have someone in mind?"

"I have the perfect person!" Ada said with a smile and a wink. "She is a very good friend of mine, and she works very well with children. I think Mildred would benefit from it."

"Very well, get into contact with her and I shall see about Mildred's stance on the matter," Hecate replied. She hesitated for a moment, then asked a question that had been wracking her mind all morning. "Would you be willing to help me gain guardianship over Mildred?"

Ada's smile grew wider. "Of course, Hecate," she assured her. "Have you already summited a form for it?"

"Yes, I have. But of course, I will need references in order to gain approval to keep Mildred. I've already asked Pippa, but I need one more," Hecate said nervously. She was afraid that it was going to be hard obtaining all the proper documents, and even more afraid that someone could take Mildred away. That was the last thing Mildred needed to happen to her. The girl had gone through enough.

"It would be my pleasure. And Pippa, I must say it is a pleasure to see you and Hecate getting along together once more. I'm sure you've been a great help for Mildred and Hecate," Ada said. Pippa smiled brightly and reached over to cover Hecate's hand with hers.

"I'm glad we are together too," Pippa supplied, looking over at Hecate with lovesick eyes. The look made Hecate want to swoon, but she managed to keep herself contained. "And I just love Mildred," Pippa added, turning her attention back to Ada.

"She's a special child," Ada agreed as she rose from her seat. "Well ladies, I'm afraid I have other business to attend to so unfortunately I cannot stay. But I will turn in my reference to you soon, Hecate."

"Thank you, Ada. It means a lot to me and as well as Mildred," Hecate said gratefully.

"Tell Mildred I said hello, and give her my condolences as well."

"I shall," Hecate nodded.

Ada nodded and then vanished into the air without another word.

* * *

Mildred was woken up by Hecate, who was perched beside her on the bed, shaking her gently awake. "If you keep sleeping you won't sleep when it is bedtime," she admonished.

Mildred yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking up at her teacher with a frown. "Bedtime?" she asked suspiciously.

"Surely, you have heard of the concept?" Hecate replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mildred frowned even more. "I've heard of it, but not in the summer time!" she retorted with a scowl.

"There is no need to shout, Mildred, I can hear you just fine," Hecate said, blinking in surprise at Mildred's loudness. "Yes, you will have a bedtime, and you will have a curfew. I can't have you running about the school late at night. There's no telling what trouble you would cause."

"My mum never gave me a curfew during the summer," Mildred pouted.

Hecate sighed deeply, "Mildred, you and I both know that I am not your mother. I'm sure Julie did let you have more freedom, but you are now with me and you will go by my rules."

"Wait, rules? You mean there are more?" Mildred whined. This was all becoming increasingly unfair. She wanted to have a fun summer, even though so far it was a pretty rotten one. She wanted to enjoy what she could of it by doing the things she wanted to do and not what Hecate wanted her to do. There was no telling what kind of rules Hecate had set up for her, but they were probably ones that would restrict any type of fun.

"Mildred, did you think that I was just going to let you go freely on your way?" Hecate inquired incredulously. Mildred shrugged, and Hecate rolled her eyes at her. "Come into the living room with me, and we shall talk about it more."

Hecate stood, waiting for her to follow. Mildred unhappily slumped out of bed and followed Hecate into the living room. Hecate gestured towards the creamy coffee colored couch, and Mildred plopped into the middle. Hecate took the giant throne like chair that Mildred had seen before. She crossed her legs very ladylike and folded her hands together on her lap. Even though she was angry with her Aunt, Mildred thought she looked like a regal queen.

"Now, your mother at least had some rules for you, correct?" Hecate asked. Mildred nodded in the affirmative. "Good. Now, we both know that I am not Julie; however, I am going to try my best to be your guardian. And that means we are going to have some…boundaries."

Mildred wiggled at the word 'boundaries'; it sounded too strict and stern for her liking, "What kind of boundaries?" she asked warily.

"For starters, curfew will be at nine o'clock, and no later," Hecate stated, hoping her tone emphasized that she would not tolerate arguing.

Mildred's mouth fell open in shock. "Nine o'clock! That's not even that late!" she protested.

"Would you prefer it to be eight o'clock?" Hecate countered. Mildred shook her head and kept her mouth closed. "Good, now for rules in my quarters. You are allowed in every room except for my private study, and the potions lab. You will attend breakfast, lunch, and dinner with either Pippa or myself every day to make sure you actually do eat." Mildred blushed shamefully at this, and Hecate had to work to keep her face stern. "You will also keep your room tidy and clean. Does that sound fair to you?"

Mildred nodded. Other than the early curfew, everything sounded pretty much the same as it had been with her mum. She then had a nervous thought and asked, "What happens if I break any of the rules?" Hecate had already tried to expel her multiple times, but surely she couldn't throw her out if she was going to be living with her.

Hecate smiled in a way that made Mildred feel even more nervous. "Ah, discipline. Yes, well. I have thought carefully over this along with Pippa, and I think it will depend on the incident. For any minor infractions, you may have to write lines, perform more chores, have an earlier curfew, or, as you experienced earlier, a time-out. For more serious incidents, it will be grounding and a spanking."

"You're going to smack my bum!" Mildred cried, blushing instantly as well as covering her bottom.

Hecate rolled her eyes-the child really was far too excitable. "Only if you do something entirely disobedient and dangerous, Mildred," she explained patiently.

"But I'm too old for that!" Mildred argued.

"I'll have you know that when I got into trouble at your age that was the first thing my mother would do, so do not tell me you are too old for such things!" Hecate fired back.

Mildred crossed her arms towards her aunt, "Well, I'm not you and I won't let you spank me!"

Hecate raised her eyebrows. "You are very close to getting one right now, Mildred," she warned. "So why don't you bring your tone back down to a respectful one?"

Mildred folded her arms with a huff, but wisely decided not to say anything more on the subject. She didn't like the idea of a…well she couldn't even think of the word. And if Enid and Maud ever found out about it she'd be beyond embarrassed. It would be humiliating, especially since this was Miss Hardbroom.

Hecate gave a nod of approval, pleased to see the child working to control her temper. "Now, there is one more thing. Pippa and I have decided to tutor you more this summer."

Mildred groaned. "I'm going to have summer homework?"

"Mildred, will you please stop your whining! We are spending time with you to help get you caught up on things that you are still behind in. Do you want to keep falling short of your classmates?" Hecate looked at her questionably.

Mildred did see that she had a point. After all, she was considered the worst witch, even by her own relative. And a part of her did want to be a better witch, and be just as good as Maud or Ethel. Maybe she could prove herself this summer with Hecate and Pippa's help. It would take a lot of work, but she did have the whole summer.

"You're right…I do want to get better. But… you're both going to have to be really patient with me, okay? You can't get mad if I don't know things. And you can't give me a smack about it either! 'Cause I don't know as much, because of how I was raised," Mildred babbled, biting her lip because she was nervous.

"Mildred, we have the whole summer to work with you, and only you. I think we will have some patience when it comes to you," Hecate managed to say. "And don't be so nervous about it, we are only trying to help you."

Mildred nodded. "And no smacks about school, right?" she pressed.

Hecate wanted to roll her eyes again, but couldn't help a tiny smile at the girl's anxious expression. "No smacks," she promised.

"Okay," Mildred said, smiling for the first time since she'd woken up. She then thought of another matter that was equally important to the conversation they were having. "Oh, I forgot! Maud invited me and Enid to spend the night with her! Can I go?" she asked hopefully.

She watched as her teacher mulled the idea over in her mind "Would it be soon?"

Mildred shrugged. "I think so."

Hecate shook her head. "I want you to get used to living here first. And to be honest, Mildred, I don't quite trust you to be by yourself."

Mildred felt her eyes well up with tears. "But why? I've been good!"

Hecate moved over onto the couch to calm her down. "It's not so much about that as it's more about you going through a grieving period. I don't think Maud, Maud's parents or Enid will know exactly what to do if you don't feel good. Do you understand what I mean, Millie?"

Mildred's eyes widened at the nickname, and how soft Hecate's voice sounded. She realized that she did understand. She had been in some crazy moods, and it has been only a few days since her mother's passing. Still, she desperately missed her friends. "But I really want to go," she said in a small voice.

Hecate sighed and rubbed Mildred's back as she thought to herself "…As a compromise, do you think you think you would like to invite Maud and Enid over here? I would feel much better that way."

Mildred's eyes shone with happiness once more. "Really? You mean it?"

"As long as their parents are okay with it, yes," Hecate answered.

"Yes!" Mildred squealed, wrapping her arms around Hecate's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to go mirror them right now!"

Mildred pulled out of the hug and rushed to the door to go find a mirror, nearly crashing into Pippa in the process. "Whoa, Millie-bear, what's the rush?" Pippa laughed.

"MybestfriendsarecominghereforasleepoverbecauseHecateislettingmehaveone!" Millie blurted out, before taking off and leaving a very confused Pippa to decode what she just said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! I'm not dead I promise! I just have a billion things to do since I'm back in school! I actually am stage managing a show for the first time and that is taking literally all my time! On top of classes as well...Sigh. So it might be a while before another chapter appears. We shall see! A BIG HUGE SHOUTOUT to my lovely beta, Sasha Snape, for taking the time to read over this chapter and fixing it up! You are awesome and I can't thank you enough! Please leave her some lovely comments ya'll, because she deserves it!**

 **Also, thank you to ALL of you reading this story! I checked my stats from last month and over one thousand people had viewed this story in UK and in the US! THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING! Another huge thank you is to all that review this story! You guys are amazing and I send my love your way! And to all who favorite and follow this story you too are amazing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Did I just hear the word sleepover?" Pippa asked incredulously, looking over to Hecate, who was currently massaging her temples with her fingers.

"You are correct. I've decided to let Mildred's mischievous friends come here, and stay the night," Hecate sighed, dreading whatever chaos the girls would bring, "I think I have a migraine coming in the shape of three wild little witches."

Pippa smiled sympathetically and came over to pull Hecate's head to her chest. "Aw, Hiccup, it'll be okay. How much trouble can three little girls be?"

Hecate's eyes snapped up at Pippa, "Oh, you have no idea. Those three always find a way into trouble."

"Who exactly are these girls?" Pippa asked, taking a seat on the armchair of Hecate's throne like chair. She sat like a queen would with her legs crossed at her ankles, and she looked as ravishing as one as well. Hecate, by contrast, looked less like a regal queen and more like a monarch whose kingdom was under imminent attack. Only instead of an army, the invaders were three naughty little princesses. Pippa had to stop herself from giggling at Hecate's miserable expression.

"Maud Spellbody and Enid Nightshade," Hecate replied, her lip curling slightly in the process. "With Mildred in the mix they bring chaos wherever they go."

"Well, as I recall, you caused plenty of mischief during our time at school," Pippa gently reminded, "If I remember correctly, you changed Lily Pittsfield's hair into an atrocious green mohawk because you got jealous of her for talking to me."

"I wasn't jealous," Hecate exclaimed, and Pippa raised an eyebrow knowingly at her. "Alright, maybe I was, but she did have it coming. She was telling everyone that I ate frog legs with milk for cereal in the mornings. I had to defend my honor."

"Of course, of course, instead of just taking it up with an actual teacher," Pippa teased her.

Hecate smirked deviously back at her, remembering something Pippa had done that was just as wicked, "And I remember that you turned Paisley Tombs's ears into donkey ears and gave her a tail to boot for calling me a freak."

"Well, she was a very mean little girl," Pippa defended, crossing her arms imperiously. "And she made you so sad by hurting your feelings, so I thought I'd get her back for you."

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Hecate said, reaching out her hands to place on her either side of her waist. "I can take care of myself."

Pippa smiled softly and slid herself into Hecate's lap with ease. "I know you can, but sometimes even the best witch needs help from time to time," Pippa said, letting her hands slide up to cup Hecate's chiseled face.

"What are you doing?" Hecate asked, looking at Pippa's hands as they caressed her cheeks.

"Kissing you," Pippa replied, pressing her lips to Hecate's. Hecate barely hesitated before allowing her arms to wrap around the other woman and pressing her into her body. After far too short a moment, Pippa pulled away, but kept her forehead on Hecate's cheek. "Hecate, do you want this?"

It was Hecate turn to pull back and take her face into her hands. "I've wanted everything about you for a very long time." Pippa squealed with delight and immediately began covering Hecate's face with small, sweet kisses. This was wonderful and she didn't want it to end. Hecate was such a sweetheart when you really took the time to know her. And Pipp couldn't help but be excited not just about her new relationship with Hecate, but the possibility of raising a child as well.

Pippa was, in many ways, a very lonely headmistress. She had an amazing faculty and good friends here and there. But she craved to be a part of something that would be forever: a family. She loved working with the children in her school and she knew one day she wanted a child of her own. She hadn't anticipated it happening this quickly; nevertheless, she was happy to be a part of Hecate and Mildred's life.

"Good, because I want this too. All of it. You. Mildred. Us." Pippa's heart pounded with joy as she looked into Hecate's eyes.

"Speaking of the little minx, she should be back by now," Hecate pondered out loud. "Maybe it might be best if you move out of my lap before she catches us again."

Pippa did as she asked, but did not tell her lover that her signature pink lipstick had gotten all over her face. Pippa considered it her mark that Hecate was hers. Just as she got up from her spot, Mildred bounded excitedly into the room.

"Maud and Enid said that they would love to spend the night here! They thought it would be even cooler than their own houses!" Mildred cried, displaying more joy than the two teachers had seen out of her in the past few days. "They said that they could come next week! Is that okay?"

Mildred looked at Pippa then at Hecate and promptly burst into a fit of giggles seeing Hecate's covered lipstick face. Hecate frowned as she watched her niece laugh at her with ease. "And just what is so funny?"

Mildred wheezed for air before answering. "You have Pippa's lipstick marks all over your face!"

Hecate's face blossomed into cherry red color, and she whirled towards Pippa immediately, like a snake approaching its prey, "Pippa, darling, I am going to get you back for this and it will be at an unexpected time."

Pippa didn't stop her laughter and neither did Mildred. Hecate huffed at them both, then a sudden devious plan came to her. She snapped her fingers to summon her own red lipstick and she applied it on heavily. She went to grab Mildred. "So you think it's funny, do you? Let's see how you like it then!"

She hugged her tight and pressed little kisses all over her face. Mildred squealed with delight, and struggled to get away, but Hecate was strong and just kissed her harder. After a few moments, Mildred was breathing heavily, tired from struggling and the laughter, "You win Hecate!" she panted, and her aunt gave her one last kiss on her forehead for good measure.

Hecate moved on to Pippa, who was much more willing for her to dole out the same punishment she had given Mildred. Pippa laughed as Hecate landed one on top of her eyelid. "Alright, alright, you've made your point!"

Mildred was exhausted and had many lipstick stains all over her face from her aunt. She slumped onto the floor looking at Pippa and Hecate with a giant smile on her face. She shines her eyes innocently at Hecate, "It was pretty funny."

Hecate gave her a slight smile. "And now it is equally as funny," she replied, conjuring a mirror large enough for Mildred and Pippa to see. Mildred giggled at her appearance, but her giggles soon faded as she tried to scrub one of the marks off her face

"They won't come off!" Mildred moaned, looking at Hecate accusingly. "How long did you spell them on?"

Hecate shrugged casually, much to Pippa's amusement. "Maybe tomorrow, the next day, or perhaps even when your friends arrive here for a sleepover?"

Mildred's face paled in horror. She would never live it down if Maud and Enid saw Hecate's trick. "I don't want them to see me like this!"

"What, you don't like Aunty's kisses?" Hecate teased Mildred, who had started scrubbing her face more vigorously.

Mildred stopped scrubbing and mumbled, "I like them, but I don't want Maud or Enid to see them…."

Pippa watched Hecate carefully-the taller witch seemed surprised by Mildred's admission that she liked being kissed. Pippa rolled her eyes at her lover. Was it that hard to believe a child craved affection? A child that was her niece who wanted a better relationship with her aunt? Pippa shook her head and decided to intervene, scooping Mildred up from the floor and began to tickle her. "Well, I think we look fabulous, Millie Bear. Maybe we should parade around to show everyone how much Hecate loves us both?"

Hecate blushed. "That won't be necessary."

Mildred squealed again in Pippa's arms and she reached for help to escape her tickle torture. "Hecate, h-help! P-Please!"

Hecate took pity of the child and maneuvered her from the tickling fingers of Pippa and onto her hip. Mildred sighed in relief, laying her head on Hecate's collarbone. She felt something strange underneath her forehead, and looked down at the watch necklace that Hecate always wore. She gently reached for it to examine it with the most careful of hands. "This is pretty. Who gave it to you?"

Hecate quickly tensed up with Mildred in her arms. "Let's not talk about, Mildred."

"It was from my dad, wasn't it?" Mildred questioned, admiring it still in her palm. "That's the only reason you wouldn't want to talk about it. It must mean a lot to you if you wear it so much."

Hecate took the pocket watch out of Millie's hand and placed her back onto the ground, "Mildred, I do not want to talk about my brother with you."

Pippa saw Mildred's brow furrow deeply and knew Mildred was not going to let it go so easily. "I want to talk about him though. He's still my dad no matter how much he hurt me and you!" she argued.

"Mildred, we are dropping this subject and that is final," Hecate said crisply, casting her eyes down at Mildred daring her to say something again.

"Come on, Millie-bear! How about you help make some dinner?" Pippa said brightly, going over and squeezing Mildred's shoulders, partly for comfort and partly in warning to stop her from saying something foolish.

"No!" Mildred wiggled out of Pippa's arms, and stands firmly in front of Hecate. "I want to know about him,even….even though he didn't want me. I want to know what happened with him and my mom, and if I'm like him, and…" her voice trailed off.

Hecate looks sadly at Mildred. "I hope you are nothing like him, and there is nothing to talk about with him. He left you and I both because he is nothing but a coward."

Mildred crossed her arms mutinously. "That's not telling me anything," she scowled.

"Pouting will not get you answers," Hecate snapped, "And it won't get your friends here for your sleepover. Is that what you want?"

Mildred's lips pressed together in an angry line. "That's not fair, Hecate!"

"It's fair if I say it is. Now, no more talking about this. I will tell you more if and when I choose to," Hecate said sternly. "I'm going to do a bit of work. Why don't you help Pippa with dinner?"

Pippa watches as her girlfriend stomped off to avoid the unavoidable. She then looked at Mildred, who looked sad but determined. Pippa sighed, and reached over to smooth back Mildred's hair. "Mildred, this is a very sensitive subject for Hecate. You need to give her the time and space she needs to open up. I know it may seem unfair now, but in the end, you will understand, alright?"

Mildred still looked upset, but she nodded slowly and allowed Pippa to lead her into the kitchen to cook. Pippa knew that the child wouldn't let it go and she knew Hecate well enough to know that she wasn't going to budge. Pippa didn't know what she was going to do with the two of them. They were so alike in so many ways, whether either of them would admit it or not.

* * *

 **I felt like there was too much fluff in this chapter, but I physically and mentally can not help that! I'll be back with a new chapter...Soon? Soon = Whenever I get some time to myself.**

 **The next chapter should have a bit of our three mischievous witches. Whatever will Hecate do...? ;) Luckily she has Pippa.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! A BIG HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all! You are absolutely wonderful and very patient with me. A lot has happened this semester to prevent me from writing. A lot of it was ups and downs. One of them happened to be finding out one of my friends/roommate has recently been diagnosed with leukemia. So just keep her in your thoughts or prayers! But it is a new year and hopefully a better one at that! Just have to stay positive throughout it!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

The day had finally come for Mildred's best friends to come.

Mildred bounced up and down on the grass outside of the castle as she, Pippa, and Hecate watched the skies for her friends to appear on their brooms. She was in desperate need of her friends, though she was getting used to Hecate's strict behavior. It was starting to get tense with Hecate always breathing down her neck: "Mildred, did you do this? Have you done that? You know you need to…" She appreciated that Hecate was so involved in her life, but it was starting to become overbearing.

Hecate rolled her eyes at her niece's enthusiasm. "Mildred, please do calm down and stop acting like an untrained monkey."

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited! It's been so long since I've seen Maud and Enid!" Mildred exclaimed as she bounced with anticipation, completely disregarding what her aunt had told her.

Pippa smiled at her. "I'm very excited for you, Mildred. Oh, Hecate, remember when you and I had sleepovers all the time?"

Hecate cracked a smile remembering the old times during their school days. "Yes, that was rather fun, wasn't it?"

Mildred tilted her head and stopped her joyful bouncing to look at the two. "What are you talking about? You two have sleepovers all the time!"

Both Pippa and Hecate blushed at these words. They looked at each other to decide who would talk about their 'sleepovers' first. Pippa cleared her throat to start, "Millie-bear, that is not exactly what we would call a sleepover."

Mildred frowned. "But you are always sleeping over with Hecate. Why wouldn't it be called a sleepover? What else would it be called?"

Before Pippa could reply to Mildred, Hecate saw blurry figures in the sky. "Oh, thank the Great Wizard! They're here!"

Mildred squealed, forgetting what they were talking about, as she watched the blurry figures become clearer shapes of her friends and their families. Both families landed perfectly on the ground, better than Mildred ever could. Mildred rushed to her friends. "MAUD! ENID!" She tackled them both with a giant bear hug.

"Mildred!" They both cried in unison, tightening their hold on their friend.

Miss Hardbroom smiled as she watched the girls reunite before turning to welcome their parents. "Well met, all of you."

There was a chorus of 'Well met' back to Hecate, and the deputy headmistress turned to Pippa to introduce her. "I'm sure you have all heard of Miss Pentangle, she has been helping me take care of Mildred." Pippa then gracefully gave the politest 'Well met' that Mildred had ever seen. The parents did the same over again.

"It is wonderful to meet you all and your children. Mildred has been very excited ever since she found out they could come here," Pippa said as she glanced over at Mildred fondly.

Mrs. Spellbody smiled at Mildred. "Well met, dear. I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

Mildred's mood suddenly shifted. Part of her had forgotten that it had been a week since the passing of her mother. She had put it so far out of her mind to try and be herself once more. Now, it was coming back to haunt her and she looked to Hecate for help. Hecate reached her hand out and Mildred took it instantly, grasping it to keep from crying.

Mildred took a deep breath and looked at Mrs. Spellbody. "Thank you. I miss her a lot."

Hecate let go of Mildred's hand to pet her hair, and crouched down beside her to whisper, "Brave girl, why don't you go and show Enid and Maud your room so they can get settled?" Mildred nodded sullenly and grabbed Maud and Enid to show them the way.

As they walked away, giving their parents a 'goodbye' as they went, Mildred's friends looked at Hecate as if she was a new creature created into this world. Hecate flushed, looking away from the two-her reputation wasn't preceding her at all. She was starting to become a gooey sap around Mildred and that made her feel unsettled. Hecate cleared her throat and looked at the parents now. They too had the same looks as their own children. The apple, it seemed, did not fall from the tree. Hecate brushed herself off and straightened up, giving them an evil glare to dare them to say something.

"I will soon be the guardian of Mildred. It is my rightful duty since she and I are related," Hecate said tightly, and Pippa swooped her hand into her hand to give her reassurance.

"Wait, you are related to Mildred? How?" Mr. Nightshade asked.

"As it turns out, Mildred happens to be my niece. I will not go into further details, but only to say that Mildred is in good hands," Hecate spouted out. "And I promise you that your children will be as well this weekend with me."

They nodded at this and asked no further questions, but only told Hecate when they would back to pick the girls up. Then all the parents got onto their brooms and flew back to their homes. Pippa piped up, "Shall we go check on the girls?"

Hecate sighed. "Yes, I think so. Hopefully they haven't gotten into too much mischief yet."

* * *

"HB is different now with you. It's really weird," Enid said as they made their way into Mildred's room.

"It's not that weird," Mildred defended. She wasn't sure if she would tell them just yet that she was related to Hecate or not. It was all confusing as it was anyway and she was afraid that they would both treat her differently if they heard the news. But it was starting to seem that they were treating her that way anyway.

"Uh-huh," Enid announced, and calculated the room. "I'm surprised she gave you a room. I thought she'd lock you up in the potions cabinet!"

Mildred frowned at her friend for thinking of Hecate that way, but said nothing. Maud did say something though. "Of course. she's not going to live in the potions cabinet! I don't even think Agatha Cackle would do that!"

Mildred shivered at that name. It had been so long since her last encounter with the wicked witch. "Hecate is nothing like Agatha."

"I certainly hope not, " A voice said, entering the room. Mildred's cheeks blushed a brilliant red color as she saw her aunt standing in the doorway. Her dark eyes watched Mildred's reaction and Mildred saw the corner of her mouth tilt upwards, casting a small smirk her way. "Would you girls like some lunch?"

Mildred was happy that her aunt did not ask any further questions about the conversation her, Maud, and Enid were having. "What is Pippa fixing?" she asked.

"I thought it would be fair to let you and your friends pick out what we are going to have," Hecate said as she glanced over at Maud and Enid who seemed to be surprised still at her behavior. "What'll it be, girls?"

Their mouths dropped open, empty for words, and Mildred rolled her eyes at their behavior. "How about fish and chips?"

Hecate's mouth made a slim line as if she was going to say no to it, and Mildred knew why. Hecate preferred not to have anything fried or sweet and she didn't like Mildred having it either. Most of the time, Hecate made sure that Mildred was eating some sort of healthy meal. This time, Hecate let her choose, and she knew that Enid and Maud both liked that dish as much as she did. Hecate didn't argue, and nodded. "We will eat in an hour. I expect you will find something to entertain yourselves for the time being?" Mildred nodded. "Very good." Hecate strolled out towards the kitchen.

Mildred turned to see her friends gawking at her. "What?"

"You call her Hecate?" Maud questioned, pushing her glasses up.

"And who is Pippa?" Enid questioned too.

"Uh, yeah," She answered Maud first and then Enid. "That's Miss Pentangle's name."

"Okay, so maybe this is a little weird," Maud admitted, and Mildred huffed at her. "It's not you, Mildred, okay maybe it is…It's just-"

"It's weird how you and HB talk to each other now," Enid finished, crossing her arms and looking rather disgusted. "I get the heebie-jeebies just thinking about it!"

"Oh, cut it out you two! It's not weird!" Mildred shouted, and then lowered her voice, realizing Hecate or Pippa could come in anytime, "She's changed a lot, because of me. She's done a lot for me! It's been hard; like really, really hard without my mum, and Hecate has been patient, and-" She choked a little bit.

"Millie, I didn't even think of that! I'm sorry! I mean, we both are! Aren't we, Enid?" Maud's tone at the last question was quite threatening for Enid.

"Yeah, I am sorry, Millie. I know you've been going through a lot. It's just a strange time right now, yeah?" Enid shrugged.

"Yeah," Mildred nodded, and there was silence for a bit. Then Mildred thought of something. "Oh, oh, oh! I have a great idea! Let's play hide and seek in the castle!" She decided it was best to get past the awkwardness with a fun game to play with her friends.

"Hide and seek? What's that?" Maud asked, and Enid nodded, not understanding what the game was.

"Wait, you're joking, right?" They both shook their heads. She forgot that Enid and Maud grew up in a very different environment than her. Many games that she knew were probably not going to be ones that they knew, so she started to explain the rules and the goal of the game. By the end of explaining the game, they were ready to go.

"I want to seek!" Maud called out first. Mildred was glad that she did; she always was the worst at being the seeker. She told Maud to count to a hundred and fifty to give Enid and herself time to go and look for a spot in the castle.

Enid and Mildred both sprinted to the door as soon as Maud closed her eyes. Hecate appeared out of nowhere and caught them by the collars of their shirts. "Just where are you going and what are you doing?"

Mildred sighed exasperatedly. "Enid and I are hiding from Maud before she gets to a hundred and fifty!"

"Why would you hide from Maud? I thought she was your friend? And it's going to be a while before she is a hundred and fifty years old," Hecate said, mystified by Mildred.

"No, no, no, it's a game, Hecate! It's hide and seek and Maud is counting to a hundred and fifty; she's not aging to it!" Mildred giggled at her aunt's confusion. "After she counts she has to find us!"

The gears finally turned into the right place for Hecate to understand, and she eyed Mildred sternly, "Stay in the castle and only hide on the first and second floor."

"Aw, but Hecate that's no fun! The first and second floors are only the dorms!" Mildred whined. She hated it when Hecate took the reins on her fun.

"Exactly, if you did the whole castle Maud would never find you anyway, and I don't want you going into certain areas. Parts of the castle are very dangerous to be in or around. You will not be getting into trouble today on my watch, Mildred Hubble," Hecate stated, as she watched Mildred pout more.

"Fine," Mildred ground out. "I'm going to go tell Maud there's been a change in plans, then." Hecate cringed as Mildred stomped her way to her bedroom to tell Maud.

Only she only told Maud to recount and that it was still the whole castle they would be hiding in. How hard could it be to find her? And the more options her and Enid had, the more fun they were all bound to have. When she and Enid were out of range she told Enid that they would still use the whole castle.

Enid seemed wary of this. "HB said-"

"This isn't the first time you and I have disobeyed her," Mildred countered as she ran for the perfect place to hide from Maud.

* * *

 **Oh, Mildred, what kind of trouble will you cause next chapter? Will Hecate find out or will Pippa? Or will Mildred get away with it? Let me know what you think will happen next! And I hope you all enjoy your new year! And I hope to give you a new chapter soon! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! I am back again with another chapter!**

 **First off, I like to thank you all for being patient with me and for your kind thoughts towards my friend. She is out of treatments now and is recovering at home. Please continue to keep her in your thoughts.**

 **ALSO the new season for The Worst Witch is out and I am in love! Hecate cracks me up! And Mildred is starting to really grow as a witch and I love it! Tell me your thoughts on the new season and what you hope to see!**

 **I have to say this chapter I will say probably the most fluff between Mildred and Hecate. And I am super happy to be sharing it with you all!**

 **As always a beautiful wonderful shoutout to Sasha Snape for always taking the time out of her day to edit my chapters! You are a wonderful being that deserves the world!**

 **Thanks again! Please review and tell me what you think will happen next time!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mildred ended up finding a really good hiding place in what she considered to be an attic on the sixth floor. Four stories up farther than where she was supposed to be. Maud would never find her here and she would win with ease. So she waited and waited until she found herself very bored waiting around for Maud to find her. She started to look around. It was generally a large space for an attic, and it seemed strangely familiar. She then remembered that this was the attic space that Ada and Agatha had used to try and take over their own mother. How could she have forgotten that? The room had become even dustier and most of the items were now frail and crumbling.

Mildred was very careful as she moved things around to find anything interesting to keep her from dying of boredom here. She opened one of the many chests that were piled in the room to see what could be in them. It was a murky green color with silver rusted latches on it. She was in luck that no one had locked it shut with a charm or a spell. Above where a lock would normally be placed had the initials A.C. That only meant one person to Mildred: Ada Cackle. Without hesitation, she opened the chest with ease and curiosity. A puff of purple smoke attacked Mildred's face, knocking her back. She coughed like she was hacking up a lung.

She then knew that it was not Ada's trunk that she had opened, but her twin's Agatha. Ada would have never set up a booby trap quite like that. After she finished her coughing spell, she checked to see that if the smoke did anything to her. Luckily, it seemed it was just something that would spook the person from going through more of the trunk itself.

"Found you!" A voice yelled at the doorway it was none other than Maud and Enid behind her. "I thought I heard you and I was right!"

Enid frowned. "What's that you have opened?"

"I think it was Agatha's trunk when she went to school here," Mildred explained, pointing at the initials. "At first I thought it was Miss Cackle's but it was really her sister."

Enid smiled evilly. "Wicked, what has she got in there?"

"I haven't looked yet," Mildred shrugged, taking a step forward to see.

Maud stopped her. "Are you seriously going to go through a trunk that belonged to the person who is always trying to take over Cackle's with her evil plans?"

Mildred looked sheepishly at Maud. "Well, I thought it wouldn't hurt." Maud face-palmed.

Behind Maud, Enid was already going through the trunk. "Look at this!"

"Enid, what did I just say?" Maud exploded, but Enid only grinned at her. "We shouldn't go through her things there might be some dark magic in there!" Maud protested.

"I don't know, Maud. Does this look evil to you?" She lifted up a stuffed turtle that looked like it had gone through a cheese grater. Mildred suddenly imagined Agatha torturing the poor thing and she cringed. Maybe it was for the best that they didn't go through anything else in the trunk.

"Enid, put that back now!" Maud commanded.

"Relax, Maud," Enid said, as she put the stuffed turtle back. "And stop yelling. You're going to get us caught."

Maud huffed, and looked at Mildred. "Can we please go back and forget about this?"

Before Mildred could say yes, Enid exclaimed, "Whoa, Mildred, Maud, look at this!"

Mildred didn't know what Enid was so excited about when she handed her a small compact mirror. "What's so special?"

Enid shook her head at Mildred's ignorance. "It's a Telltale Mirror. It reveals what any person is doing right now in the world. It's like the mirror we use to communicate, but this lets you spy on the person you are looking at."

Maud frowned. "Which is why it is banned from use in the Witches Code! Or have you forgotten?"

Mildred was confused. "Why would this be banned?"

"Think about it, Mildred. Spying on people without their permission can lead to some pretty nasty things," Maud explained, and glared at Enid who was still messing with the mirror. "Which is why we are putting it back."

"Come on, Maud, no way!" Enid pouted. "Think of all the cool stuff we could get away with. Look, I'll show you! Mirror, show me Miss Hardbroom."

As soon as Enid spoke the name of Miss Hardbroom, her aunt's figure suddenly appeared and it showed her looking on the second floor for the three girls. Mildred paled instantly. If her aunt found her here in the attic with Agatha Cackle's trunk full of wonders she would throttle her. Not only did she disobey her, but messing with something of Agatha Cackle's would definitely be cause for a certain punishment she didn't want to face.

"Come on! We have to get back before she knows that we were up here!" Mildred shouted as she shot off for the stairs to beat her aunt back. Enid and Maud followed quickly behind afraid of the wrath of Miss Hardbroom. They went down the stairs until they reached the second floor, where unfortunately, Miss Hardbroom was waiting for them. Mildred gulped; her aunt looking hopping mad. Mildred immediately tried to start her apology and make excuses for her disobedience.

"Do not even try, Mildred Hubble," Hecate steamed, before the girl could even get a word out. "I thought I made it clear that I did not want you going anywhere else except the first and second floor?"

"You did," Mildred squeaked, not looking at her aunt's glaring eyes.

"And do you care to tell me why you and your friends decided to disobey me?" Hecate crossed her arms, very upset of the situation. She was afraid of this, that Mildred's friends would somehow cause her to bring back her mischievous streak; and by the looks of it, she was right.

"It wasn't them, Hecate, it was all me!" Mildred defended her friends, who were cowering behind her. She clenched her fists in frustration. "You're always breathing down my neck like I'm always up to something that's no good!"

"This was no good!" Hecate fired back, scrunching down to Mildred's defiant face, "I was thinking of letting you and your friends stay up past your curfew, but I think your behavior has shown me that it not the smartest idea. Bedtime will be at nine o'clock."

Mildred scowled at her aunt. "You never let me have any fun!"

"This 'fun' is breaking rules that keep you safe," Hecate stated firmly, straightening herself she looks behind at Maud and Enid pouting. "As for the two of you: your parents will hear of this when they come to pick you up."

"Hecate!" Mildred whined, stomping her foot like a toddler would upon hearing that they had to take a nap soon. "They're never going to come back thanks to you! You're such a spoil sport!"

Hecate was beyond frustrated with her child and bent down to whisper to her. She was angry, but she didn't want Maud and Enid to hear what she had to tell her defiant little brat. "You are very close to receiving a spanking, so I suggest you start acting like a respectable young lady instead of a brat."

Mildred sucked her pout back in, but her eyes shot little tiny daggers towards Hecate. She said nothing in return, but continued her glare as Hecate lead them back to the table in her room for lunch. Pippa smiled brightly at the girls. "Did you girls have a fun time playing… uh…what was it called again?"

"Hide and seek," provided Mildred, and she mumbled out, "until Hecate ruined it."

Hecate had caught what she said, and without hesitation, popped her sharply on her behind. Mildred let out a gasp as her bum stung with the swat; luckily, Maud and Enid had not seen what her aunt had done, but Pippa had. Pippa raised her eyebrows at the two, but neither said anything. Instead, they chose to both glare at each other as they sat at the table. Pippa sighed and still put on a cheerful demeanor even though she wanted to know what had happened.

"So, what do you girls have planned after we eat?" Pippa asked as they all tucked into the food.

"Hey, Millie, didn't you tell us that you have your art supplies here?" Maud asked, trying to break the tension that Hecate and Mildred created.

"Oh, yeah! Do you guys want to paint? I have my paints with me." Mildred's mood shifted; drawing was something that she was always good at.

"I didn't know that you like to paint!" Pippa exclaimed. "Did Hecate tell you that she does too? It must be genetic in the family."

"Genetic?" Enid inquired, switching her head back and forth between Miss Hardbroom and her best friend.

Maud blinks rapidly. "Like…related?"

Mildred paled, and Pippa looked bewildered by their confusion. "Didn't Mildred tell you that Hecate is her biological aunt?"

"What?" Both Enid and Maud screech, whirling their heads around to stare at Mildred.

Mildred didn't say anything, but Hecate did. "It seems that Mildred neglected to tell her friends about how she is related to none other than the despicable Miss Hardbroom; the scariest thing that ever walked the Earth. Isn't that right, Mildred?"

Mildred was speechless and saw the unmistakable look of hurt on her aunt's face. It was like Mildred had taken out her heart and stepped on it right in front of her. Mildred's lip wobbled-why didn't she just tell her friends? Why did she hide it? Was she really that ashamed of being Hecate's niece? Hecate was sullen and only glowered at Mildred with a downpour of shame, disgrace, and disappointment.

Mildred bit her lip; she couldn't talk because if she did she would just start crying. Hecate stood up from the table, glancing down at Mildred. "If that's it then I will only be your teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't have to worry about being related to me anymore." Hecate swiftly exited the room and out the door, far away from Mildred.

Pippa let out the breath she was holding, and looked at the girls in front of her. "Finish eating girls, and go and find something fun to do. I'll go talk to her."

Mildred looked so lost and miserable. "Pippa, I-I d-didn't…I n-need-"

"Mildred, it'll be alright," Pippa said gently, squeezing her shoulder. "Just give her time to cool down."

Mildred nodded sadly, and Pippa then took after her love.

* * *

"Pippa, I'm not in the best mood for one of your talks," Hecate ground out, as she slammed a book onto the potions classroom table.

"Hecate, you can't possibly think that Mildred is ashamed of you?" Pippa pressed. "She loves you. I know she does, and you love her."

"I don't-" Hecate choked. "She's a brat."

"You're a brat," Pippa jokes gently, as she takes both her hand and leads them to her waist to stay there. Pippa then takes her hands to the sides of Hecate's face."My brat."

"Why didn't she tell them then, Pippa?" Hecate shakes off Pippa's warmth. "I know that I'm not the kindest thing in the world, but…maybe I made a mistake in all this. Maybe I'm not ready for this. Obviously, she's not."

"Hecate, stop doubting yourself. You are the most loving witch I know and not many would do what you've done for Mildred. You both need to know that you are still working on your relationship and that it's not going to be perfect at first," Pippa explained, trying her hardest to fix it as she always does, "And put yourself in Mildred's shoes. She just lost her mother, only to find out that her teacher is really related to her. That's strange to her and even stranger to her friends. If anything, she was worried that they would treat her differently."

"How are you so smart about all this?" Hecate sighed, nodding as she was piecing together all of Pippa's wisdom.

"It's a gift, really," Pippa shrugged, smiling at her girlfriend. "Now, do you think you'll be okay to go back and talk to her?"

"It still hurts."

"I know."

"Is she upset?"

"Of course she is."

Hecate shakes her head. "She really is a brat though."

* * *

"Mildred! Come on! Please let us in!" Maud shouted. As Pippa and Hecate came back she turned to them in frustration. "She ran to her room after you left and locked the door! Now she's refusing to open it."

Enid eyed Miss Hardbroom suspiciously. "She's really upset. She thinks you're going to get rid of her."

Hecate's heart sank at that. "Could you both please go with Pippa, while I talk to Mildred?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. They each seem skeptical. "I promise I won't use her for potions ingredients." They both left with Pippa then; promising they would be back soon to check on their friend. Hecate knocked on Mildred's door. "Mildred, please open up." She waited, but received no response. "Millie, we need to talk." She waited some more. "Don't make spell the door open," she warned. She waited a few seconds more and was relieved when she heard footsteps come to the door. It creaked open and revealed a very puffy eyed Mildred, who was still sniffing up the snot in her nose. Hecate was disgusted, but tried not to show it outwardly as she conjured the poor girl a tissue and handed into her. Mildred took it pitifully and blew her nose handing it back to Hecate with a 'thank you'. Hecate tried not to shudder as she immediately vanished the object into the trash.

Mildred continued to cry as she watched her aunt from the doorway. She knew that she was here to kick her out. She would be sent off to who knows where and would never have another connection to magic or her family again. Hecate couldn't take it anymore, seeing Mildred so miserable in front of her. She scooped the child into her arms; not caring if anyone was to see her. "Millie, I would never leave you," she whispered, stroking Millie's back as she walked to her bed to sit with Millie in her lap.

"D-D-Do you still w-w-want me as your n-n-n-niece?" She choked out, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

Hecate surprised herself and kissed Mildred's cheek then forehead. "Oh, yes, I would miss my brat very much if you were gone."

Mildred mumbled, "I'm not a brat."

"No, no, of course not, you're Aunty's Millie-bear." She could not believe the words that just came out of her own mouth. She had _cooed_. She had cooed at a child she didn't think that she could possibly ever coo at in a million years. Where was this coming from?

"But you said-" Mildred started weakly.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry," Hecate said, rubbing her child's back more. "I was very hurt hearing that your friends didn't know."

"I'm sorry, Hecate! Very sorry! I didn't think that it would hurt you that way if I didn't tell them! I was only doing it because they are already weirded out that I'm staying with you and I couldn't imagine how they would act around me if they knew I was your niece," Mildred shamefully expressed.

"If they're your true friends, they wouldn't care as long as you're happy," Hecate told her.

"I know, I just was scared," Mildred said, looking up at her aunt. "I am sorry about everything. For disobeying you, and for hurting your feelings."

"Apology accepted-if you accept mine as well?" Mildred nodded, "Good, shall we go grab your friends and Pippa then?"

Mildred shook her head, blushing very hard as she asked, "Can we just wait for them to get back? I want to-" She lost the words, feeling flustered.

"You want to cuddle more, don't you?" Hecate questioned, smirking ear to ear at her niece whose tiny precious face was tucked into her neck to hide how red it was. "Millie-bear does suit you, but maybe Cuddle-bug will too."

"Hecate!" Mildred whined, embarrassed by the new nickname that her aunt had created.

"Oh, hush up," Hecate scolded lightly, resting her chin on top of Mildred's head. "It's not every day that you get a cuddle from me."

"Pippa does though."

Cheeky brat.

Her brat though.

* * *

 **Too much fluff? Probably. My heart needed it. Happy heart = happy life.**

 **I have exciting thoughts on upcoming chapters! I am trying to look deeper into Pippa's life and how that might effect Millie and Hecate. What do think that will be? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Back again with another chapter! Thanks for being so patient with me! I'm actually on spring break currently and I am hoping that I can write a little more before it ends! I have a lot of ideas for how the story is going to go!**

 **Also, I just read this really wonderful and amazing worst witch fanfic called 'help me when i fall to walk unafraid (i'll be clumsy instead)' by thispapermoon. It is absolutely lovely in every way so go read it, because I fell in love with it!**

 **Let me know in the comments what your thoughts were on the chapter and what is your favorite fanfic?**

 **Once again, a big huge wonderful thank you to Sasha Snape for editing this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

They were supposed to be in bed, but Maud and Enid had too many questions to ask Mildred. So they were all squeezed under the covers of Mildred's bed with lights like fireflies illuminating their faces. Maud had learned the spell from her grandmother, who would often read to her with this type of lighting. The light was cozy and warm, and the girls snuggled together under the comfortable blankets.

"So," Enid said, a mischievous look in her eyes, "Miss Pentangle and HB are a couple?"

"Eh, I guess so." She loved Pippa, but she really didn't like thinking about the relationship that she had with her aunt. It was gross seeing a family member date someone else and be all lovey-dovey. Also, she didn't care for all the snogging she had witnessed-they could keep that to themselves.

"You guess?" Maud asked, tilting her head at this.

"I mean, I've caught them snogging once." Mildred cringed, reminding herself of that night. "And they spend a lot of time together. So yeah, I guess. They haven't really said it out loud to anyone."

Enid snickered. "You caught Miss Hardbroom snogging!"

Mildred frowned, "It wasn't as funny as you think it was. It was gross."

Maud turns her nose up. "I bet it was. Can't imagine my parents doing that!"

Enid cringed at that, but thought up another question to ask. "What's going to happen when school starts back? Isn't Miss Pentangle going to have to go back to her school?"

"Uh, I haven't really thought about that. I guess she will," Mildred shrugged. She could hardly think that much of ahead of time.

"Won't HB be upset about her girlfriend leaving her?"

"Maud, she doesn't know everything!"

"Well, I'm only asking like you are!"

"Hey, maybe we should pick a different topic to talk about," Mildred interjected. She would hate to see them argue enough to wake her aunt up.

Enid went first. "So, your dad showed up to the funeral?" She was trying to understand just how her friend came to know that HB was her aunt.

"Yeah, Hecate wasn't very happy to see him." Mildred reminisced on how angry her aunt was at her own brother. "She was really upset with him…"

"How come, Mil?" Maud questioned, seeing Mildred's face had suddenly become sour.

"He wants nothing to do with me and she was mad at him for it," Mildred said with an emptiness to her tone. "My own dad didn't want me."

"He's a prick!" Enid insulted, hugging her friend tightly.

"Besides, HB wants you around and that's what should really matter." Maud pointed out. "You should have seen how concerned she was when she came back to her quarters."

"She was," Enid nodded, remembering her teacher's worried face for Mildred.

"She loves you, Millie," Maud said confidently.

"Then how come she hasn't said it yet?" Mildred huffed.

"Actions speak louder than words," Maud said sagely.

"I dunno," Mildred frowned. "She might freak out like she does when I ask questions about my dad."

"That's different," Enid said, "Besides, she's adopting you right?"

Mildred's eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. "Actually, I don't know if she is. I know she's going to be my guardian, but that's different than adopting me, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure, Millie," Enid shrugged. "Whatever happens, know that you have me and Maud always."

"Yeah!" Maud exclaimed. "Nothing could ever change that!"

"Thanks, you guys," Mildred smiledbrightly, and hugged them both to her side. "Let's go to bed before Hecate catches us." They all agreed and slept peacefully into the night.

* * *

Pippa had given the girls donuts for breakfast in the morning, much to Hecate's dismay. Then they ran off to go paint in Mildred's room, promising not to make too big of a mess. Hecate turned to see her girlfriend munching down on a pink sprinkled donut and rolled her eyes. "You just wanted donuts this morning, didn't you, Pipsqueak?"

Pippa licked her lips. "Maybe."

"You're unbearable," Hecate sighed, before going through the pile of mail on the table. She was looking for any news on her custody of Mildred.

"Any news yet?" Pippa questioned knowingly, finishing off her donut and coming to look through the pile as well.

"No, it doesn't seem so-but this is strange. There is something here for you." Hecate pulled out a beautiful pink envelope to hand to Pippa. "Pippa, I think this is from your parents."

Pippa's eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed the letter, ripping out the bubble gum colored wax seal to read the cursive of her mother. Hecate watched her cautiously to see her reaction. Hecate knew Mr. and Mrs. Pentangle, and like her own parents, they too were strict with their own daughter. Not the strict that Hecate was used to with her education, but the strict side of social reputation. The Pentangles were known for being in the elite class of witches, much like the Hallows. Hecate was sure that the Pentangles used to rule the Witches' Council before the Hallows came in to power. They were well known to witches everywhere and they made sure that Pippa lived up to the name Pentangle.

Of course, Pippa was an excellent daughter-she studied hard in school and knew that she wanted to start her own school when she was older. Her parents couldn't be prouder of her when she achieved what she always wanted, but they did bear down on her for accepting anyone into her school. They thought, like Hecate, that witches should really earn the right to be in an exceptional school for witchcraft. Pippa saw potential in all her students, no matter what their lineage. She made sure everything was fair and equal at her school. That's where her parents butted heads with her, telling her she should make the school stricter with its applicants and witches.

Hecate knew this struggle she had with her parents, so seeing her have a letter from them was very uneasy for her.

"Hecate," Pippa breathed. "I need to go."

"Go?" Hecate exhaled the breath she was holding in. "Where?"

"Back to Pentangle's," She replied. "They know I'm not at the school right now and they want an explanation as to why I'm here."

"How could they possibly know that you are here?" Hecate inquired. She knew they were a powerful bunch, but she didn't expect them to keep track of her so well.

"Before I left to help you and Mildred, I let my deputy headmistress know where I was going. She must have told them." Pippa kept scanning the letter. "They want to know why I am here…with you."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." Pippa shook her head. "Why must they be so nosy? Oh, Hiccup, don't be worried."

"How can I not? They are your parents!" Hecate said tightly.

"It'll be okay, Hecate. I'm just going to go and explain-"

"Let me go with you," Hecate offered.

"And leave Mildred and the girls alone in the castle?" Pippa quirked an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. Stay here with them. I'll be back soon."

"Pippa-" Hecate started, but Pippa didn't let her finish, kissing her deeply as a farewell.

"Hiccup, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be back before dinner." She kissed her once more. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to kill a bat."

Hecate nodded reluctantly. "Alright, if you say so." Pippa winked at her and she was gone before she could say another word to her.

* * *

"Hecate!" Mildred sung in the sweetest voice that Hecate thought she could muster. She looked up from her potions book that was keeping her distracted from Pippa to see Mildred looking at her with very large brown eyes like a puppy. When Mildred saw that Hecate was now looking at her, she took it upon herself to march right up into her aunt's lap, leaning her head on her shoulder.

Hecate showed no emotion towards Mildred's sneakiness. "What is it that you want, Mildred?"

She frowned, letting go of her 'adorable' facade, which Hecate actually found rather irritatingly cute. Not that she would ever say so. She wiggled in for a hug from her aunt and bravely asked, "Can Maud and Enid stay one more night?"

She was already on edge with Pippa being gone so her immediate response was, "No." Then she went back to her book with Mildred still in her arms.

"Why not?" Mildred whined, moving her face so she was blocking Hecate's view of the book.

Hecate sighed, dropping her book. "Their parents want them back today, Mildred. I cannot change that. Now, I suggest you go play with them until they do come and collect them."

"Are you okay?" Mildred suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hecate replied.

"I don't know…You seem sad," Mildred answered, tilting her head at her aunt.

"It's nothing to worry about," Hecate replied, shooing Mildred off her lap.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do something? Is it because I had a donut this morning? I only ate it because Pippa-"

"Mildred," Hecate stopped her, taking her hands into her own hands. "It's nothing to do with you. It's Pippa. She had to go back to Pentangle's for a bit to talk to her parents."

"Her parents? What do they want?" Mildred quizzed.

"They want to know why she is with us instead of being at her school and working." Hecate stood from her chair to put away her book.

"Oh, is that good then? Or bad?"

"I don't know, Mildred." Hecate patted her head, "Don't worry about it too much. Go and have fun with your friends. She'll be back before dinner starts and she would want you to have as much fun as you can with Enid and Maud."

"You're worried about it…why?" Mildred asked timidly, afraid to push Hecate's buttons too far.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Hecate raised an eyebrow at her niece. For someone so young, she seemed to have a sixth sense about her emotions.

Perhaps Mildred was an empath, which was a power that some witches gained. For the most part, those witches who were empaths were much older than Mildred. Hecate made a mental note to ask Ada about if it was possible for someone to have that ability so young. She shouldn't be too surprised-when she was younger she started to show signs of having heightened senses. Maybe it just happened to be a common family trait?

"Pippa's parents are often very concern for her reputation," Hecate explained.

"What reputation?"

"Her family's name. Like that of the Hallows," Hecate clarified, watching Mildred scowl out of the corner of her eye at the mention of her sworn enemy.

Hecate knew Mildred did not care for Ethel because of the mischief that they both caused in each other's lives. She shook her head at that; that was a talk for another day about the two girl's rivalry with each other. That relationship made her think of Pippa and herself back before they became the good friends that they are today. Maybe in the future the two girls would somehow make amends and see that their rivalry was for nothing.

"She must be really well known then. Have you ever met her parents?"

"A few times here and there. I haven't seen them though in years now, but it seems that might change." Hecate cringed thinking of aspect of going to go see Pippa's mother and father now and tell them that they are dating. She cringed even more to tell them that she also had a child to take care of as well. Hecate frowned at Mildred. "Mildred, you are running out of time with your friends making me answer all these questions. Would you please go and enjoy your time with them?"

Mildred frowned a little, "Okay," she said, before her face brightened with an idea. "Would you like to paint with me, Maud, and Enid? I have them all out and it should be fun."

Hecate shook her head, much to Mildred's disappointment. "No, I do need to work right now. Go, but I'll be checking in on you girls so don't be up to anything."

"How could we possibly get into trouble painting?" Mildred rolled her eyes, as she slowly walked towards her bedroom to go back to Maud and Enid.

"It's you, Mildred, how could you not get into trouble?" Hecate saw her Mildred stick her tongue out at her. "Do that again and I'll make it stay for the rest of the day." Mildred sucked it right back in sheepishly and ran to her friends for cover.

Hecate smirked; she was far too easy to pick on.

* * *

There was a loud knock on Hecate's bedroom door and Hecate knew that it wasn't Pippa. Pippa would know by now that she was always welcome into any space in her home. She wished it were Pippa; she did not, in fact, make it to dinner like she promised. Mildred was now starting to worry about her. Hecate had assured her that Pippa would be back tomorrow, but she was afraid that what she told Mildred would be a lie tomorrow morning. If she knew Pippa's parents, they would keep her around until she answered all their questions and she was anxious that they weren't liking the answers she was giving.

Knowing that it was Mildred, she opened the door for her niece, "Mildred, what are you doing up?" Hecate asked, as Mildred shuffled in, wearing her pajamas and holding onto her stuffed animal, Boomer. "You should be in bed, Millie."

"You should too," Mildred countered. "Pippa still isn't back?"

"No," Hecate said curtly. "I'm sure we will see her in the morning. Now, bed." She pointed in the direction of the hallway were Mildred's room would be.

The cheeky brat walked over to Hecate's own bed and lay down. "I'm in bed."

"You know I clearly meant your own bed." Mildred didn't move a muscle, but yawned at her aunt. Hecate's mouth formed a thin line. "You are being a spoiled brat right now, Mildred."

"I am not," Mildred protested, but not as loud as she normally would be with Hecate. She was trying desperately to stay awake, but her eyes keep shutting every so often.

Hecate decided she would let the girl have her way, just this once. She was clearly so tired that if Hecate got her up and made her walk all the way to her room, she might not even make it to her bed. That would be a nuisance, so Hecate took to the other side of the bed, crawling in beside of Mildred. Mildred sleepily snuggled up to her aunt's warmth, and sighed contently. Hecate tried wiggling out of it, but it seemed her Cuddle-bug was the type that would stick no matter where she moved to in the bed.

Mildred whined when Hecate moved a bit disrupting her sleep. Hecate hushed her as she turned off the lamp beside her bed. Hecate remembered to kiss Mildred's forehead to put up the protection charm that Pippa had showed her how to do. They both fell asleep peacefully after that. Later during the night, Pippa appeared, waking just Hecate. Mildred was sound asleep by her side. Hecate watched as Pippa stripped into her pajamas and slid in next to Mildred, making a sandwich with the little girl between them.

"Hello, Hiccup," She whispered in the dark, reaching over Mildred to take her lover's hand.

"Pipsqueak, you had us both worried," Hecate informed her, being sure not to wake Mildred.

"I know, I know. It's a long story that can be told with a cup of tea in the morning," Pippa explained. She was clearly exhausted. "Do you think you can wait until then?"  
"I suppose," Hecate hummed with dissatisfaction, pursing her lips. "I do think you owe me something for making lose sleep over you."

Pippa smirked widely, purring as she made her way to inch closer to Hecate's beautiful face. She wished the woman would leave her hair down more-it was so long and luxurious. It was intoxicating. "I suppose I do own you something. Do you think a kiss would tide you over?"

"Not for long," Hecate flirted, "but it will do for now."

Pippa gave her a long goodnight kiss, not stopping until she heard Mildred mumble something in her sleep. Pippa brushed some brown strands away from Mildred's sleeping face, careful not to wake her. "Seems like Millie-bear has been keeping you company."

Hecate look down at her little niece. "Yes, she's become a regular cuddle-bug. How irritating."

"Oh, I bet it's excruciating," Pippa laughed. "We should get some sleep. I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning." Hecate nodded, and Pippa gave her girlfriend another kiss before they both fell asleep with Mildred in the middle of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Back again with another chapter! My break was lovely, so thank you to all who wished me a good break! I actually got to write a lot over break which was super nice! I had to write a short story for my creative writing class it was pretty good, but it differently needs help through workshopping it.**

 **Also, you guys are so awesome in your reviews I read all of them and take them in account! :) Thanks so much!**

 **So I'm super excited for this chapter and what I am setting up for the next chapter and the next. It oughta be pretty good! Let me know what ya'll think will happen in the next chapter in the comments!**

 **What about series 2 of Worst Witch hasn't been sooooo good?!**

 **Also, a heads up that there is an OC in this chapter, but you'll see why...You won't like it, but it's there. Hehe.**

 **Anyway, here it is! Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Do you know of the summer gala that my parents host every year?" Pippa asked, when she was making tea for Hecate and herself.

"Yes, why do you-" Hecate stopped herself and her eyes widened at her girlfriend, "No. You can't be serious."

"Oh, you don't even know what I was getting at," Pippa said, putting her manicured hands on her hips at Hecate's rude behavior.

"Pippa, my sweet, I can read you like a book. Your gracious parents are wanting you to bring Mildred and I for their gala, are they not?" Hecate crossed her arms at Pippa to mirror the defense position she was putting on.

Pippa's pink lips made a slim line of frustration, but gave a loud exhale at her girlfriend as she brought their tea over to the kitchen table. "I hate it when you're right," she said. "If you must know, they seemed rather wary about my relationship with you. Having your last name seemed to help though, but they want to meet Mildred. Quite badly, I'm afraid. They are wanting to see the type of witch she is."

"That could just be that she happens to be my niece," Hecate added in.

"Actually, it seems Mildred is more popular in the witches' community than you know," Pippa replied, sipping her tea as she watched Hecate absorb that information.

"What do you mean?" Hecate asked, setting her tea down.

"Well, like Esmeralda Hallow…Millie has become a bit of a hero figure in the witches' community all because of her help with taking down Agatha last year," Pippa replied. "Some think she'll grow to be the greatest witch of her age."

"The greatest witch of her age?" Hecate repeated incredulously, her tongue clicking with every word.

"Don't look so surprised! She's talented in her craft." Pippa retorted. "You're the one who puts too much pressure on her."

Hecate's fingernails clicked on the table, "I want her to do well, but she does not take it seriously."

"She's not you, Hecate," Pippa remarked.

"I know, but if she wants to be a successful witch, she's going to have to be sincere to the craft and code," Hecate clarified. She knew Millie's current performance was not even close to reaching the others in her class. That would change soon if Hecate had anything to say about it.

"What if she doesn't, though?" Pippa challenged.

"She loves magic too much not to use it," Hecate pointed out. "The look on her face when she learns something new about our world is priceless."

"Are you being sentimental for once?"

"Unfortunate, isn't it?" Hecate drawled out.

Pippa winked at her. "I think it's sweet. You should know that they are looking for any opportunity to see if she is a great witch as others are calling her."

Hecate only sighed. "I do not see this going well, Pipsqueak."

"Hecate, Millie may not yet be a great witch, but she has the heart of one," Pippa said gently. She needed this gala to go well for the small family she was forming with her girlfriend.

"You and I both know that the heart of a witch only goes so far," Hecate said solemnly. "It's family and blood and how powerful that bloodline is. It's not about the good nature of a witch at all."

"I know you don't think like that, Hiccup," the pink clad witch said with astonishment.

"No, but other witches think that way. You have to be realistic, Pipsqueak," Hecate remarked gently.

Before Pippa could reply, Mildred came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned a bit and went to hug Pippa. "I'm glad you're back-you had us both worried."

Pippa squeezed her back, loving Mildred even more in this moment. "I'm sorry, my parents are worry-warts themselves."

"Did everything go good then?" Mildred asked, stepping out of the hug.

"Fairly well," Pippa nodded. "Tea?"

"Honey, please. So, what did they want?"

"Well, they would really like to meet you and Hecate," Pippa started off. "They've invited us to the Pentangle's Summer Solstice Gala."

"A party?" Mildred's face lit up. She had never heard of witches having a party before.

"Not quite the party you are thinking, Mildred," Hecate interjected. "It's more about appearances and schmoozing up to powerful witches and wizards."

"It's not just all about that, Hecate. It is a tradition to celebrate Summer Solstice for the magical community everywhere," Pippa defended, "It's fun whether Hecate cares to admit it or not."

"So, are we going?" Mildred asked, looking between Hecate and Pippa for answers.

"Yes, we are going," Hecate answered, looking annoyed by it all.

Mildred practically jumped out of her seat at hearing that. Her first ever witch party! How exciting! What would she wear? What should she wear? Actually, she didn't quite know what was expected for a witches' gala and especially Pippa's family gala. "Slow down, Mildred. You and I are going to have to go over witch's etiquette before we can even step foot into the gala," Hecate cautioned.

"I know to mind my manners, Hecate," she sighed, rolling her eyes at her aunt.

Pippa laughed at Mildred. "It's not that we don't think you will, but parties for witches are a little different than your regular non-magical parties. There's a little bit more expected of you at this."

"Expected of me? Why?" Mildred stopped her enthusiastic jumping.

"It seems that my parents are intrigued by you, Millie," Pippa said cautiously. "I'm sure that Hecate has told you that my parents are rather strict with me and who I associate with. That being said, I believe, as with Hecate they are wanting to see just what type of witch you are."

"No pressure, then," Mildred said, slumping down in her seat. "Now I don't know if I want to go…I think I'll only embarrass you."

"Mildred, there's no possible way that you could do that," Pippa countered, reaching her hand out for Mildred to take. "I am so proud of you and nothing could change that."

Mildred grabbed her hand. "Thanks, Pippa. I'm still nervous about it though."

"That's why I said you and I will discuss the do's and don'ts for the gala," Hecate added. "When is it anyway?"

"Next Saturday."

"We only have a week then?" Hecate's eyes widened-she was expecting to at least have a month to prepare her niece for the party and for Pippa's parents.

"They've been ready for it for a while now. All they have left is to invite the guests," Pippa reported, noting the distressed looks on Millie and Hecate's faces. "Oh, everything will be alright, you two! I can't see anything going wrong."

"I see a lot of things going wrong," Mildred declared, looking over at Hecate. "But you'll teach me all the things I need to know?"

"Of course," Hecate nodded, standing up from her chair. "But let's not worry about it now. Let's have some brunch."

* * *

After brunch, there was a knock on Hecate's door and Miss Cackle appeared in the doorway. "Well met!"

They all exchanged 'well met' to her, and Hecate spoke, "What can I do for you, Miss Cackle?"

"I thought that I could bring over some good news, and talk about a few things with everyone." She was smiling rather big and it was making Mildred very excited for whatever she was about to tell them.

"By all means then, come in." Hecate opened the door wider for the headmistress to be let in, and they all gathered at the kitchen table.

Once they all sat down and tea had been offered to Miss Cackle, she materialized papers out of the air. "I believe you've been looking in the mail, yes?"

Pippa squealed with joy. "Oh, Hecate, are those-"

"Yes, but does it say that-" Hecate started.

"Yes, as of now you are the guardian of one Mildred Hubble. I received a letter myself telling me that my reference was appreciated to the process of allowing you to have guardianship of Mildred," Miss Cackle explained, her eyes twinkling underneath her glasses. "Here you are then, Hecate."

Hecate took the papers and appraised them before handing them out to Mildred. "Would you like to see?"

Mildred nodded and glanced over the papers. Her heart fluttered happily knowing that her aunt would take care of her, but something deep in her stomach flipped upside down twisting and turning. She wanted to ask why Hecate wasn't adopting her, but fear clenched at her insides that Hecate would find her ungrateful for the guardianship they just now received. Even worse, she worried that she was being selfish to even think of replacing her mother. It was a lot on her heart, but she could feel how happy Hecate was sitting beside her. She didn't want to question her, especially when she was as happy as she felt.

"Thank you very much, Ada, for all your help. Mildred and I are very grateful to you, aren't we, Mildred?"

Mildred snapped out of her daze and bobbled her head eagerly at Miss Cackle. She couldn't speak for the fear of crying, She held it in, grinning at Miss Cackle who was also feeling enthused about the news. "Congratulations, Mildred," Miss Cackle wished her.

"Thank you, Miss Cackle," She managed to say, without shedding a tear.

"I'm happy to help, my dear." She looked to Hecate then, "Hecate, I found my contact for the counselor if you still wish for Mildred to see her."

"I completely forgot about that," Hecate mumbled, as she took the papers from Mildred's hands to grab her attention. "Mildred, I think it would be in your best interest to go see a therapist to talk about the changes that are going on in your life."

Mildred was then on the verge of crying then. "Like a therapist for crazy people?"

"Mildred, you are not crazy. I just want, we all want, you to talk to someone that could help you talk about things that you might not be able to talk about with us," Hecate said, grasping Mildred's shoulder. "I think it would be beneficial for you. What do you think?"

"I dunno," Mildred muttered. "Couldn't I just talk to you and Pippa?"

"Millie, you can always talk to us, and even Miss Cackle if you so desire," Hecate assured, taking the moment to brush a wild strand of hair from her face. "This is just another outlet for you."

"And Miss Cackle has referred her to us, so she's most likely the best person to go to. Doesn't that make it a little better?" Pippa encouraged.

Mildred was swayed a little by that, but only shrugged. "I guess."

"Tell you what, Mildred, if you don't like her the first time then you don't have to go back, alright?" Hecate bargained.

She really didn't want to talk to anyone. Mildred didn't like the idea of talking to a complete stranger about all her problems. What if she made fun of them? What if she was mean like Ethel Hallow? She didn't like all of the 'what if's' that were going on in her head, but if Hecate, Pippa and Miss Cackle thought it would help her then she would try it for their sakes, even though she found it terrifying.

"Okay, I'll try it," Mildred meekly said.

"Good girl." Hecate petted her head proudly. "When could she go and see this woman for their first meeting?"

"I suppose that I could arrange for her to come here to meet Mildred and they could have their meeting in my office. Will that be alright, Mildred?" Miss Cackle suggested. Mildred agreed immediately. Anything familiar to her would help her nerves during the meeting.

"Alright then, I'll have her come tomorrow around…hm, let's say three o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect, Miss Cackle. Thank you for arranging all this," Hecate thanked, and looked to Mildred. "I'm sure that it will be good for you, Mildred."

* * *

Mildred had almost puked up her lunch and breakfast all day before the meeting with her therapist. She had no idea what they were planning on talking about and she was afraid of talking about her mum. Not that she didn't want to, but she did not want to cry in front of a stranger. Mildred didn't want to seem weak to this woman, nor did she want to share her innermost thoughts about her life. Though she knew the woman couldn't force Mildred to say anything, it was in the back of her mind that something terrible would happen. That feeling did not go away, even when Hecate had brought her to the door of Miss Cackle's office.

"Mildred Hubble, stop biting away at your nailbed," Hecate commanded, but she softened a bit as she saw that Mildred was shaking. "Mildred, she's not going to tear you apart. I promise. If Miss Cackle knows her then she must be lovely, and you trust Miss Cackle, don't you?"

Mildred bowed her head. "I know…I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about what we are going to talk about in there. I'm-I don't-I just…." she fumbled with her words. "What if she makes me talk about something I'm not ready to talk about yet?"

"She won't if you're not ready. And if she does, we will find you someone else that's better for you," Hecate promised. "I think you are worrying too much, Mildred."

"I think so too." Mildred bit at her fingers once more and Hecate slapped her fingers enough to leave a little sting on them. "Sorry, Hecate."

Hecate rolled her eyes, and hugged her little worrywart. "Remember, if it doesn't work out, it's okay. You don't have to go back, but just give it a chance, okay?"

"Yes, Hecate."

"Brave girl." Hecate winked at her, and Mildred smiled. She loved it when Hecate called her that especially.

Hecate knocked, and Miss Cackle appeared in the doorway, beckoning them in. Mildred instantly grabbed Hecate's slim hand for comfort as they walked in. In one of the armchairs by Miss Cackle's fireplace sat what looked to be her therapist. Mildred thought her to be about Hecate's age, but nowhere near as fashionable as Hecate and Pippa combined. She was very modest-looking and wore duller clothes than her aunt, ranging from a very dull gray to a light gray. She looked as though she stepped out of a black and white film even down to the color of her skin. The only things that seemed to be colorful were her hazel eyes and bright red hair. The red hair woman also seemed to be a bit plumper in shape sitting in one of the armchairs of Miss Cackle.

She got up from her seat and gave a happy, "Well met!" to Mildred and Hecate. She then proceeded to introduce herself. "My name is Dr. Amelia Chalice. You must be Miss Hardbroom and Mildred Hubble."

"Well met," Hecate and Mildred both chorused together.

"I think I'll take off now. It is always good to see you, Amelia," Miss Cackle bid farewell to the red-haired woman, giving a small nod to Mildred and Hecate as she exited.

Mildred hooked onto her aunt like a lifeline, keeping herself a distance away from the therapist she had just met. Hecate cleared her throat. "It seems Mildred is very nervous about coming here and talking to you."

"Most children always are when they come to see me for the first time," Dr. Chalice acknowledged. She smiled at Mildred and pulled out a small sack of candy. "Would you like some sweets, Mildred?"

Mildred shook her head to refuse, but Miss Hardbroom sighed. "It's alright, Mildred, I won't be mad if you have one this once. Go ahead and take one."

Mildred chose a cherry lollypop and unwrapped it before sticking it in her mouth. Suddenly, Mildred's nerves seemed to vanish away like they were never there to begin with. What was in the lollypop? She wanted to take it out, but it felt glued to the right side of her cheek and her body wouldn't allow her to reach up and grab it out of her mouth. She stayed very calm through and even loosened her hand that was woven in Hecate's. Apparently, whatever was in the lollypop was making her do so.

"Now Mildred, would you like to take a seat?" Dr. Chalice asked. Mildred promptly sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs. "You see? They warm up in time, Miss Hardbroom."

Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow at Mildred's sudden bravery. "Yes, well, I'll be back in a half an hour to come and collect Mildred. Well met."

"Well met." Dr. Chalice said goodbye, as Hecate left the room for good.

Dr. Chalice then went to the armchair in front of Mildred's own. "Before you ask, it's a simple nerve repellent potion in a cherry lollypop. It helps some kids calm down before they talk. I'm sorry I had to give you one."

Mildred shrugged a little. She guessed that was all right, though she was never taking candy from the woman again. Her therapist then pulled out a clipboard with a file attached to it. "Let's get started, shall we, Mildred?" Mildred gulped, but nodded meekly. "Now, how is adjusting living with Miss Hardbroom? It appears here that she is your aunt, correct?"

Mildred blinked; this wouldn't be so bad after all if she was just going to ask her things like that. "I'm doing well with Hecate, she's a good guardian to have. She's always making sure that I'm eating and comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear that" Dr. Chalice smiled a bit crookedly, making Mildred squirm. "It's hard to believe that a witch of Miss Hardbroom's caliber could ever take on a poor girl like yourself."

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" Mildred wiggled in her seat, a little uncomfortable by that comment.

"It's just odd to see a witch become a guardian to someone of little statue in the witching community. Not that there's anything wrong with that! Oh, no! It's just very intriguing that she wanted _you_ ," Dr. Chalice cleared up with Mildred. "Do you like being her ward?"

"I'm grateful for her to take me in, but I-"

"Yes?" Dr. Chalice prompted.

"It's silly and selfish to say," Mildred replied, shrinking a bit in her seat.

"How so?" Dr. Chalice kept prodding.

"It's just I love that she is my guardian, but I was hoping that instead of a guardianship she could adopt me…" Mildred didn't like saying it out loud-it made her feel incredibly stupid, "Like I said, it's silly really to even want that besides I feel like I would be betraying my mom."

"Do you not think Miss Hardbroom has done enough for you taking this risky guardianship?" Dr. Chalice questioned, writing something on Mildred's file that made her fidget with uneasiness.

"Risky? Do you think I'm a risk to Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred blinked at her, her heart was starting to hurt at the thought.

"From what I understand, you are not the most responsible witch of your age, correct?"

"I'm a bit clumsy, yeah."

"Then yes. You are a risk to her reputation, but that's why I'm here to help you, Mildred." Dr. Chalice said. "Now, how do think you can start to earn the right to ask her of her adopting you?"

Mildred felt sick-the type of sick that hurt her head, heart, and gut. It was the type that twisted you about and made you struggle with your subconscious. Did she really need to earn Hecate's love like Dr. Chalice told her? She didn't think so, but that feeling of selfishness that she had was stronger than any part of her now. She was selfish for wanting something that meaningful and harmful to Hecate's career. She was selfish for not being grateful with what she received. And she was ashamed that she could that easily replace her own mother with someone else. How dare she make a fool of Hecate and shame of her own Mother's love? Mildred felt a teardrop trickle down her face, "I-I-I need to stop being selfish."

"Good. What else? Dig deep, Mildred. I know it's hard now, but we can fix this non-magical part of you," Dr. Chalice cheered, scribbling away at Mildred's file, not caring that she was crying in front of her.

"I need to stop b-being a brat to my aunt…Miss Hardbroom," she corrected hastily.

"And?"

And they continued on and on until the thirty minutes was almost up and Mildred felt so exhausted she could barely keep coming up with all her wrongs. Dr. Chalice finally looked up from her clipboard, "Mildred, you made wonderful progress today, but if you want to keep making this type of progress you must make the effort to stop these types of things. Especially, if you are wanting Miss Hardbroom to keep you around."

"H-H-How do I do it? How do I stop it?" Mildred demanded, she didn't want to lose Hecate.

"You need to set up a little punishment system, like a simple pinch on your arm, writing lines, or maybe even a hair tug." Dr. Chalice said causally, "I'm sure you'll come up with a great system. I believe in you, Mildred, it seems our time has run out until next time I hope to see you working on yourself."

"Yes, Dr. Chalice, I will." Mildred promised, wiping her eyes as she watches the woman transfer away as Hecate would. Mildred held her knees in her arms and sobbed for thinking how awful of a witch she was to Hecate and Pippa. Mildred would do her best in correcting the way she thought and behavior around them. She would do what Dr. Chalice prescribed, so she could get better. She would be the best witch for Hecate and Pippa. She wouldn't be the worst witch anymore.

* * *

 **I told you...You wouldn't like her.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay! I have been dealing with finals and such and my job opportunities this summer. Better late than never I guess! I would like to thank Delicatepoem on tumblr for helping me edit and look over this chapter! She was great and super nice to work with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! I love reading and hearing what you guys have to say! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Mildred had a tiring week leading up to the Pentangle's Summer Solstice Gala, as Hecate lived up to her word on getting Mildred ready for the whole thing. They'd spent many hours learning proper witch etiquette.

On Monday that meant 'minding our manners'. Tuesday it was ballroom dancing, and Hecate's toes were still sore from Mildred's feet stepping over them. Wednesday it was proper witch socializing and, on Thursday, it was about focusing on Mildred's poor posture with books that she had to balance on her head all day long. Today, Friday, it was dress shopping with Pippa and a grudging Hecate who wished she was doing something other than such a mindless task.

Pippa took them to her favorite dress shop called _Madame Luna's Magical Boutique_ , which had many bright colors of clothing throughout the store. Pippa also knew Madame Luna herself, a very short witch at almost Mildred's height. Her hair was midnight purple, and it seemed to glimmer with excitement at the sight of Pippa. "Well met, chéri, it's been too long!" she greeted in a detectable French accent.

"Well met, Madame. I know, dear, I am terribly sorry! Things have been so busy; I've been flying around like a bat without its head!" Pippa joked, and Madame Luna laughed.

Then the purple haired witch noticed Mildred and Hecate behind Pippa. " _Qui est cette petite enchanteresse douce et sombre?"_ Hecate raised an eyebrow at that description of her, and Madame Luna saw and understood, "Ah, you speak French?"

" _Oui."_ Hecate nodded sharply, and said nothing else.

"Madame Luna, I would like you to meet Hecate Hardbroom and her niece, Mildred Hubble." Pippa introduced.

"What beauties!" Madame Luna gushed, suddenly surrounding Hecate and Mildred, looking them up and down. Hecate was looking rather pale from the attention. "A lovely figure! I have a pink—"

"I'm afraid I'm not the one looking for a dress." Hecate cleared up, pushing Mildred forward a bit for Madame Luna to gaze upon her instead.

"What's the occasion?" the woman asks, snapping her fingers as a measuring tape came flying through the air of the boutique to measure Mildred's figure.

"It's her first witching gala for the summer solstice." Pippa acclaimed, petting Mildred's head dearly.

Mildred smiled nervously, and Madame Luna winked at her, "I think we can find something perfect for you, darling! Come this way!"

Thus began Mildred's journey into finding the perfect witch dress for the gala. It took far too long in her opinion (and Hecate's as well). Pippa was the major factor as to why that happened: either it wasn't the right color, or the right fit for Mildred, who was happy she didn't have to choose any of the frilly ones or those that made her look just as snobby as Ethel Hallow. She was happy she was not put into any of the two dresses Hecate picked out for her: they were far too old looking or out of date anyway. By the end they chose one that they all liked best and even Mildred loved it, she loved that she could twirl in it and not trip on her own feet.

As Madame Luna rang them up for their purchase, Mildred started feeling guilty because Hecate was paying for something so silly like a dress. Making sure Pippa and Hecate weren't looking, she reached up in her shirt and pinched the right side of her ribcage until she could feel herself becoming better for Hecate and Pippa. She was doing as the doctor asked her to and it was starting to bruise quite badly on both sides of her ribs; she continued it anyway.

"Hecate, how can I pay you back?" she asked as they walked out of Madame Luna's after saying their farewells.

"Am I not allowed to buy you things, Mildred?" Hecate asked, and Mildred winced, she would have to pinch herself again for asking something so stupid.

"Well, it's just I hate you spending on me and-"

"Mildred, money is not an issue. My salary can quite assuredly take care of us both." Hecate said as she walked beside Pippa, heading on their way to find a spot for lunch.

"It's not that…it's just… you shouldn't have to spend your money on me." Mildred complained, "I can take care of it."

Hecate stopped in her tracks. "So you are going to pay for your meals, your education, your clothes, and your housing? Please do inform me on how you will manage that?"

Mildred frowned. "I could get a job."

Hecate's eyebrows rose into her hairline and Pippa just giggled at Mildred. "And pray tell, what your job would be, along with being a student as well?" Mildred opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure. Hecate rolled her eyes. "This is why I am the guardian of one Mildred Hubble, to prevent her foolery from ever happening."

"It's not—I just want—"

Pippa spoke up, "Hecate is trying to tell you it's her job to take care of you, Mildred, not only you taking care of yourself. She wants to do this for you."

"Indeed. Can we please get to lunch now?" Hecate proposed.

Mildred let the matter go, because Pippa was right. And yet… why did she find herself pinching herself several times to make the guilt go away, when there was nothing to be guilty of?

* * *

Mildred was spinning and twirling in her new dress on Saturday. The day had finally come that Hecate and she would go to the gala to meet Pippa's parents. Mildred wasn't as nervous as Hecate seemed to be. She thought it was perhaps from seeking approval of Pippa's parents for their relationship. Although Mildred was somewhat nervous herself, she hoped nothing went wrong tonight for her sake and Hecate's.

"What shall be the first thing you'll do when we get there?" Hecate quizzed her, while finishing up getting ready.

"I bow gracefully to Mr. and Mrs. Pentangle and say 'Well Met' and thank you for having us." Mildred recited once she stopped spinning around.

Hecate nodded, "Good."

"Hecate, are you worried about tonight?" Mildred asked.

"Not about you." Hecate answered, as she took off her watch necklace. She stared at it and then turned to Mildred, "Come here." Once she did, Hecate put on the watch necklace around her neck, leaving her astonished, and with no words after her aunt's actions. "I would like for you to wear this tonight, I realize you need something that represents our family."

"I—Thank you, Hecate." Mildred said, grasping the watch in her hands like a miracle had just happened, "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

"I know you will." Hecate took her hands, "I know you asked me before if this belonged to my brother or if he gave it to me. I'm sorry I couldn't quite tell you then, but it is an heirloom of our family that is supposed to be passed down to the oldest. Hermes had it for a while, until he left."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I shouldn't keep you from wanting to learn about him. He is a part of you, and as much as I detest him for all his wrongdoings I definitely do not detest you." Hecate said, planting a kiss on Mildred's forehead, and Mildred could feel a breezy shiver of Hecate's magic coat her in strong warmth. She could feel inside her heart that this was a gesture of _love_. Hecate's brown eyes met Mildred's, "You are welcome to ask me anything about him."

Mildred could feel her eyes watering and she grasped the necklace harder, "Why doesn't he care about us?"

Mildred could grasp at Hecate's sadness, anger, misery, and pain within her heart, making her own break even more. She gulped trying to push the emotions away, but could still feel them as Hecate spoke, "Perhaps, it was our parent's fault for his downfall, but then again Hermes always did have a rebellious streak in him. He used to care a lot for his family, but when his family asked too much of him he stopped caring." Hecate was transfixed on Mildred, fixing her hand on her cheek, "He even stopped caring for something so brave and kind."

Mildred started crying. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Hecate sighed, bringing Mildred closer to her whispering in her ear, "I don't mean to make you upset, Millie, especially before Pippa's party. I want you to know that I am not like my brother and I can never replace your mother…But I will always care about you no matter how frustrating you and I can be."

Mildred laughed a little at that, "I suppose I can be a bit of a brat at times."

Hecate wiped Mildred's tears, teasing, "Only a bit?"

"A lot, then?" Mildred asked.

"Indeed." Hecate hummed, "Now, let me get finished and we will be on our way. It seems we are going to be a bit 'fashionably late' as Pippa calls it."

"Hecate?" Mildred started.

"Yes?"

Mildred had this funny feeling in her gut that told her to tell Hecate about the therapist appointment, but suddenly fear consumed her again, even after hearing the confirmation that her aunt would be there for her always. She squashed it down, and instead told Hecate, "Thank you."

* * *

When Hecate and Mildred arrived, they stunned the crowd that was already there by appearing in the middle of the ballroom floor. Hecate had chosen to wear something extremely different compared to her normal wardrobe of black dresses: a silky lustful red satin gown that was perfect on her slim figure. It went off her shoulders, and spilling out on the floor there was a hint of black lace that trimmed the outline of the dress. Her sleeves were long and flowy showing off the lovely golden bracelets, and she wore her hair down. Mildred had never seen hair so beautiful as Hecate's, naturally long and curly and wavy.

She actually felt dreadfully dull next to Hecate, with her peach-colored chiffon dress, trailing a bit as she walked, long enough for her to sneak on trainers underneath it. The dress also had some black lace like Hecate's, but it was like a vest attached to it. Nonetheless, she did love her ensemble, but felt like the pea under all the mattresses standing next to Hecate.

The crowd started to whisper between themselves. Some witches and wizards seemed pleased by the display and even applauded Hecate and Mildred. Mildred squirmed in embarrassment, but Hecate didn't pay it any mind. She was too focused on the stunning beauty in front of her. Pippa looked as if she was wearing a garden, full of the most beautiful shades of pink you could find, all trapped in her regular style of mermaid dresses. It seemed what was missing from the flowers was a red rose, and that would be Hecate. She blinked and stared wide eyed at Hecate, while Hecate did the same. They both seemed speechless with each other, so Mildred helped.

"Well met, and thank you for having us, Miss Pentangle." Mildred recited just as Hecate and she had rehearsed before. She wasn't sure it was wise to call Pippa by her first name in front of the crowd, so she chose a safer route. She even bowed as perfectly as Pippa herself would while greeting other witches.

Pippa bowed proudly at the both of them, "Well met, and the pleasure is all mine."

"That was quite the display, Hecate," a voice from behind Pippa commended. It belonged to an older version of Pippa. Mildred decided this was Pippa's mother, and on the left of her shoulder must be Mr. Pentangle. They shared many facial features, but it seemed that Pippa looked more like her mother than her father.

Hecate bowed as did Mildred to greet them both, "Well, I didn't want to let Pippa down."

"Truly, you didn't," Pippa commented, smirking at her.

"This must be Mildred Hubble, then?" Pippa's mother cast a long watchful eye on Mildred.

Pippa introduced her, "Yes, this is Mildred. Mildred, this is my mother, Pearl Pentangle, and my father, Eliphaz Pentangle."

Mildred bowed once more and greeted them as politely as possible. Eliphaz commended her, "You are very well mannered, Mildred."

"That would be all my aunt's doing, Mr. Pentangle." Mildred looked at her aunt, who seemed very, very pleased with her behavior so far.

"Please call me, Eli," he said, "We heard many stories about you, Mildred, from Pippa and from others from your school. I heard you turned down a scholarship from my daughter."

"Papa!" scowled Pippa, "She's happy at Cackle's, leave it be."

Eli didn't seem ashamed, "Why didn't you take it?"

Mildred gulped, she had forgotten about that, "I was the odd one out."

"Beg your pardon?" Eli's head tilted along with his wife's.

"At Cackle's, I was different, for the sheer fact that I wasn't from a witching family." Mildred chattered nervously, "So I liked being the odd one out."

"Interesting." Pippa's mother hummed, "Now you are from a witching family. How's that adjustment?"

Mildred was starting to squirm again, leaning towards Hecate's side. She was not prepared for all the questions they were bound to ask her. She wasn't even sure she could handle it, especially if there were going to be questions about her own mother or perhaps her own father. She was starting to panic on the inside, but it seemed Hecate was coming to her rescue, "She's doing quite fine." Hecate interjected, "I realize that you have plenty of questions for Mildred, but I'm sure she wants to enjoy tonight's festivities, other than answer question after question."

"I agree with Hecate, why don't we all enjoy the party and mingle with other guests?" Pippa suggested, making sure her parents weren't displeased with Hecate's reply. They seemed to be okay with it, but Mildred could tell they were eager to ask more questions. Pippa dashed them away to somewhere else for the time being, and when she came back Hecate offered to have a dance with her.

Hecate looked at Mildred, "Do you think you will be alright on your own for a bit?"

"Go dance, Hecate, I'll be fine. I'm just going to get some punch." Mildred said, and she watched as they took off to the dance floor, the music a slow-paced romantic song, perfect for the two of them.

Mildred found her way to the punch bowl, when a voice that Mildred knew very well called out, "Mildred Hubble? How could you ever be invited to a Gala meant for important people?"

Mildred turned to see Ethel Hallow in a shimmering purple dress that made her look like an eggplant. Mildred almost spilled her punch. She should have known that the Hallows would be at Pippa's party. She just wished Pippa would have warned her about it. "Ethel, how's your summer been?" She might as well start off civil with her.

Ethel was peevishly looking at Mildred now, "This party is only for invited guests."

"I am an invited guest." Mildred crossed her arms.

"Then I guess your non-magical mother is here as well. It's a pity for her to be seen with you." Ethel said, sticking her nose up at Mildred.

Mildred jerked angrily at stupid Ethel, she didn't know of course that her mother was dead. Mildred's tone was much harsher this time, "Seeing as she's dead I don't think I'll have to worry about that anymore."

Ethel's eyes widen. "Your mother is dead?"

"That is what I said." Mildred replied, dropping her punch down. She didn't feel very thirsty anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ethel responded in shock, but then went back to confusion. "Then what family are you attending with?"

"Hecate." Mildred pointed at Miss Hardbroom who was dancing with Miss Pentangle gracefully.

"You mean Miss Hardbroom?" Ethel seemed as though she was about to faint, putting two and two together. "You're related to Miss Hardbroom."

"Yep." Mildred nodded, smiling as she watched the two danced perfectly together. "She's my aunt."

"Like blood relative aunt?" Ethel questioned, still trying to make sense of this new reality.

"Yes, turns out I'm actually from a witching family through Miss Hardbroom. Her brother is my dad. Guess you can't really tell me I'm not a proper witch now." Mildred gloated a bit at Ethel. "Don't worry though I'm sure you'll find something to make up for that."

Ethel's eyes twitched at Mildred evilly, then she suddenly spoke with her know-it-all attitude ruining Mildred's spirit, "Just because you're half of a witch doesn't make you a proper witch." Ethel started to circle her like prey, "Unlike you, I get it from both sides of my family not just one like your pathetic excuse of a witching family."

Mildred couldn't take it. She finally had the upper hand on Ethel, yet she always found a way under her skin. She was a witch. A proper one that came from a proper witching family. Mildred spat at her, "At least my family likes me."

Mildred could have sworn Ethel's eyes glowed with hot rage, "I bet Miss Hardbroom didn't even want to keep you, I bet Miss Cackle made her."

"She does want me!"

Ethel smirked, knowing Mildred had fallen for her bait, "I'm sure that's what she tells you before she tucks you in at night, just to make you feel better. I mean your own father didn't want you from the sound of it, so why would she? You're just a bastard half witch that nobody wanted or needed."

Mildred could feel the prickle of tears around her eyes, and unbeknownst to her she had started to pinch her shoulder, leaving tiny bruises of Ethel's harsh words about Mildred's insecurities. Mildred could feel her mind collapsing in chaos, asking all those questions that made her doubt everything about herself. She looked weakly at Ethel who was smirking at her, pleased with Mildred's reaction. She even cackled at bit at her, "Are you going to cry? Should I go get Miss Hardbroom so she can tell you how stupid you are?"

Mildred turned away and walked off. She didn't run, she didn't want Ethel to think that she had gotten the best of her. She had of course. Mildred lifted her head up high and walked straight out two glass doors where she found herself outside on the balcony. It was just her luck that no one had made their way outside, because Mildred's body started to convulse with sobs. She didn't think that it was only what Ethel had said to make her react in such a way, but everything that had been on her mind. The guardianship, the gala, and her mum…The thought of her mum made her sick. She felt like she was forgetting so much of her and losing that part of her all together.

"Are you alright, dear?" A voice called out to her.

Mildred wiped her eyes frantically to erase any notion that she was crying. "Fine." She turned to see a woman around Hecate's age, wearing some sort of decorative scarf as a headband, her hair was jet black and curly all around, and she wore a kind smile that made Mildred want to trust her.

"I don't believe you are… That's okay though, you don't have to tell me," she replied, and magically pulled out a tissue to hand to Mildred. "Here."

"Thank you…?" Mildred realized she had no clue who this woman was.

"Marigold, and yourself?"

Mildred blew her nose before answering meekly, "Mildred."

"Mildred Hubble?" Marigold pondered wildly.

"Yes, but how did you—" She was cut off by the appearance of her aunt, "Hecate."

Hecate blinked at Mildred, taking in her wet and pink eyes from her tears. "Mildred, what are you—" Hecate looked at Marigold and apparently put two and two together. "What did you do?" Hecate directly invaded the woman's personal space to achieve her scary protective aunt mode onto Marigold.

Marigold was taken back and lifted up her hands in surrender. "I think you have a misunderstanding-"

"She's right, Hecate. Let her go." Hecate did, but slowly calculating Marigold.

Marigold smiled tensely, "I'll let you two have your space. It was nice meeting you, Mildred Hubble, I'm sure will meet again." Then she disappeared back into the party.

"Did something happen, Mildred?" Hecate enquired, getting closer to Mildred.

Mildred lied, "I just got a little overwhelmed is all."

Hecate frowned, "I saw that you were talking to Ethel Hallow."

Mildred frowned this time, "You could have warned me that she'd be here."

"I didn't even know, Mildred." Hecate countered, "She obviously struck a nerve with you. Whatever did she say?"

"Why, so you can take her side?" Mildred probed heatedly, she didn't know why she suddenly had an attitude with Hecate. Maybe she was trying to bottle up too much, or maybe Hecate was failing to notice that she was bottling up too much.

"Mildred Hubble, I do not like the attitude you are using," Hecate scolded her. "Instead of acting like an impudent child, perchance you could communicate like a _proper_ _witch_ would."

Mildred pinched her shoulder so hard she was afraid she popped a vein, "She said that."

Hecate's eyes blink confused, "What-"

"She said that I wasn't a proper witch because I'm only half." Mildred stated, as she could feel her eyes fill with water again, making the image of her aunt incredibly blurry.

"Half of what, Mildred?"

"Half of a witching family," Mildred choked out. "I'm only a bastard half-witch."

Hecate wrapped her up in her long arms, and they sunk to the hard-concrete balcony floor. Hecate waved her fingers, making sure the doors were shut behind them to give them privacy. She did not say anything; just let Mildred cry it out in her arms, comforting her by rubbing her back and combing her fingers through her hair. Mildred stayed in the crook of Hecate's neck sniffling and sobbing. When she finally came to the point of light hiccupping, Hecate spoke.

"Mildred, my brave girl..." She started out pulling Mildred out of the crook of her neck to maintain eye contact, "I love you."

Hecate had said it first.

She continued, "I love you, because even before we knew about our connection you never let not being from a witching family stop you. You would do anything for your magic and your friends. It doesn't matter what Ethel Hallow," she spit out furiously the name of her student, "or who anyone else tells you. You are witch where it counts. Right here." She pointed at Mildred's heart.

Mildred wrapped her arms around Hecate's neck, "You're not ashamed of me then."

Hecate hugged her niece tightly. "Of course not, I am ashamed that Ethel even said those things to you. I should go speak to her mother about it."

"No!" Mildred screeched, afraid of Hecate leaving her. "No, I think that will only make it worse, Hecate."

"You are too kind for your own good, Mildred." Hecate smiles at her a bit before standing up with Mildred in her arms. "We should head back home."

 _Home._ What a lovely word, Mildred thought to herself, but she shook her head, and torn away from Hecate, "We just got here, Hecate, I can't let you do that."

"It seems as though you are having a rotten time," Hecate said confusedly.

"I'm better now, besides I don't want to let Pippa down." Mildred smiled at her aunt, taking her hand. "Let's go back in. Let's dance!"

"You stepped on my feet too much when we practiced, I think I shall pass." Hecate droned on, squeezing the tiny hand in her own.

"Where have you two been?" Pippa asked when they arrived back inside.

"It seems Ethel Hallow had few choice words to Mildred." Pippa raised her eyebrow, and Hecate whispered what Mildred had told her.

Pippa face turned dark. Mildred had never seen the sweet persona go into a mad-like rage ever before. Pippa looked as if she could kill someone, perhaps Ethel herself even. "Where is she? I'll kick her out of here straightaway." Pippa's eyes searched for her prey, so she could pounce.

Hecate grabbed her shoulders. "My dear, I've already asked Mildred if I could have a word with her mother, she won't let me."

Pippa crouched down to Mildred, who still had her hand connected to Hecate as if she would lose her. "Millie-bear, why? She deserves to be punished for her words."

Mildred refused to let that happen. "No, Pippa, I think that would just make things much worse between us."

Pippa hugged Mildred instantly. "Oh, you are too special of a witch. Not many would do that, Mildred." Pippa kissed Mildred's cheek, then looked up to Hecate. "If she says it again or does anything else, I will unless my wrath, Hecate."

"Pippa!" Mildred complained.

"That's only if she does it again, Millie-bear."

"Does what again, dear?" Pearl appeared with a drink in hand. Pippa informed her mother of the situation and Mildred couldn't be more embarrassed. Pearl grasped at the word that Ethel had chosen for Mildred. She looked disgusted. "What an awful tongue for someone so young, and a Hallow too nonetheless. I'm so sorry to hear that, Mildred, but you are the better witch in the end."

Mildred's heart swelled, perhaps she did do something right this evening. Hecate squeezed her hand proudly. It felt like nothing could ruin the moment, but suddenly the mood quickly took a turn for the worst.

Out of nowhere, a dozen shadowy figures drenched in midnight colored cloaks covered the ballroom. One in particular snatched Mildred away from Hecate, transferring her from her aunt. She could hear Hecate screams for her, but nothing else as they transferred to familiar grounds: Cackle's Academy. Her home.

* * *

 **And I'll leave it at that for now! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but guess what? Here's a new chapter to spare you guys finally! And let me just say that this is the longest chapter I have written for this fanfic! It was 18 pages in my word document! Anyway, thank you so much to Sasha Snape for looking my chapter over and editing** it **you are the best! Thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

"Mildred!" Hecate screamed, reaching out to Mildred, but there was nothing there but air.

Hecate had never been more scared in her life, and she had seen a lot of scary things. Like foolish students putting the wrong ingredients in and almost blowing up the class. She watched her brother leave her family completely. She had seen the wrath of Agatha Cackle a few times now. Now, she watched as her child was taken right out from under her. She watched as Mildred's soft brown eyes quaked with fear not knowing where she would be in the next few seconds. The next time Hecate would see her, would she be alive or dead? Alive. Mildred had to be, with those brown eyes that were so much like hers and had the wonders of the world in them. She had to be alive. She didn't think anything could be as terrifying as that. Thinking whether or not she would ever see her brave girl again? It was the scariest evening Hecate had ever been in.

 _Snap_.

Then like a cauldron she bubbled and boiled with fury. They dare take her child? The wrath of her maternal side had appeared, and it wasn't going away till she had Mildred back into her arms. The cloaked figures that remained at the party had already started firing away with spells of their own. Which were fast, dangerous, and deadly with bright colors of magic heading in all directions of the ballroom. Destroying the decorations, the evening, and even the guests. Hecate was the first to fire back without a thought, though Pippa followed close behind. Hecate could feel her magic become something she had never felt before, because she always found that magic was too dangerous when emotions were in the way. This felt raw and strong at her fingertips like she had dripped her hands into lava. It felt hot and uncontrollable, but all was for Mildred Hubble.

Like a slingshot, Hecate took someone curse and threw it back against them immediately. Hecate's magic flew in the air like toxic fumes catching two hooded figures knocking them back against the wall. They were out cold just by Hecate's first shot, so they were weak she could work with that. Her fingers twitched and curled looking for another hooded figure to take down when she saw three in pursuit of Pippa and her mother, Pearl. She would not let another member of her family be ripped out from under her. She goes to their aid, by flinging a curse on the hood figure whose back was turned creating her a weak spot.

It was like the figure had a sixth sense. The cloaked person dodged out of way and Hecate's curse hit the wall cracking the stone. The figure slapped their gloved fingers together creating an orb of magic and threw it Hecate's way. Hecate deflected it, and she snapped her fingers electricity zapped at her fingers. She threw an electrifying spell at the figure who also did the same spell. The spells both collided causing a ripple of an electric current to hit them both. Hecate went flying back spinning around and around until she hit the floor tearing her dress. She then decided that this hooded figure was one of the ones who happened to be smarter, but she had many tricks still up her sleeves.

She had a quick thought come to mind as she gathered herself off the floor. Perhaps if she binds one of the cloaked figures she could get them to tell her where Mildred was taken, and why she was taken. She had to do it in order to save her child. The figure wasted no time attacking her straight away again, but Hecate was best at defense anyway. She was wasting time she needed to knock them back or just distract them for a minute. How? The goon was clearly aggravated with her and her alone.

"Need a hand, Hiccup?" Pippa questioned, as her hands swiftly fired a blinding stun spell at Hecate's opponent.

"Keep them distracted, Pipsqueak." Hecate said. She was out of breath and she felt her magic draining from her, "I have an idea."

While Pippa distracted them she wasted no time, ripping the bottom half of her dress off and took it into her hand. She chanted out, "To save my child please take this cloth to be wild to fetch the person who made me so vile." The red silk cloth zoomed out of her hands, and tightly wound itself onto the cloaked figure binding their hand down and preventing them from casting another spell at the two of them. Hecate beckoned the cloth forward to her it dragged the cloaked figure right to her. She wasted no time pulling off the hood to see who would dare even try messing with Mildred.

His fizzled mop of hair was so unkempt that Hecate thought it was Mildred's mop of hair. Ready to scold her for scaring her too much, but when she saw Hermes stared at her wickedly she knew that this was not Mildred at all. Her own brother she was fighting against. He laughed at her surprise, "Oh, Hecate, are you going to faint again seeing me?"

"Where did you take her?" Pippa hissed out for Hecate, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Terrific to see you again-" Hermes started.

"Where is Mildred?" Hecate asked, "Tell me now."

"I'm the older brother here," Hermes smirked, "I'll make the commands."

"You filthy-" Pippa begun, tightening her grasp around his neck.

"She is your daughter!" Hecate screeched, smacking his face one good time, "She's your daughter! And you let these _monsters_ take her! Have you no shame? Do you even care what could happen to her?"

"She's fine." Hermes spat out, "There just getting her help with a little something. They'll bring her straight back to you."

"Help with what? Why would you need a child's help?" Pippa asked, she was ready to choke him if Hecate just gave her the signal she would.

"Take me to her." Hecate commanded him, "Or I'll let Pippa finishes you off."

"Why because you can't?" Hermes snipped out.

"Because I wouldn't finish you." Hecate barked out, "I would have no mercy on you."

Hermes was about to say something when a voice cried out it was another hooded figure. It was a battle cry and they were flying hexes, curses, chants, and spells at Pippa and Hecate. They both could barely keep up deflecting. The figure came up while still launching spells unleashed Hermes out of his hold telling him, "Hermes, that runt is giving them too much trouble. You have to go before-" A spell knocked him out it was Pippa who was about to cast another when Hermes hit her first.

"Pippa!" Hecate caught her before she collided with the stone floor, she was just unconscious thankfully. Hecate spit at her brother, "Sounds like Mildred is doing much better than these idiots of yours."

"She just needs her father to straighten her out." Hermes spat back, "Goodbye, Hecate."

"Wait!" Hecate screeched, but he vanished away just as Mildred did before her eyes.

With Pippa in her arms she was unsure what to do next or even how to help Mildred. Pippa's mother in distressed came to her daughter's arms, "Pippa!" Pearl looked to Hecate, "She's not-"

"She's unconscious. She'll wake up." Hecate defeated she push away a strand of hair from her love, "I'm so sorry, Pearl."

Pearl looked away from her daughter to stare at Hecate intently, "Hecate, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know these monsters would attack us."

"One of those monsters was my brother." Hecate said, taking Pippa and placing her with her mother, "So this is part of my fault."

Pearl grabbed Hecate's hand, "We are not defined by the actions of others, Hecate. We can only be better from it."

"Be that as it may, I still feel responsible for what's happen here. I didn't protect what was given to me." Hecate choked out, "M-Mildred is g-gone. Pippa was h-hurt. And here I am without a scratch on me."

"Hecate," Pearl scolded, "this was not your fault, and I'm sure Pippa and Mildred would say the same. Instead of sulking you might think about how we can get Mildred back."

"How?" Hecate asked, "We don't even know their plan."

"Hecate, you are more resourceful than that." Pearl claimed.

Hecate nodded, and she closed her eyes. She had to think who was Hermes working with and what is the end result they would get? She moved on the next question. Why did they need Mildred? Mildred was only a child who didn't know that much about magic as it was. What did she know? She knew how to take care of her friends and make a mess of everything. Mildred knew how to irritate her and knew how to make her smile-Stop. She was losing focus this would not help thinking about Mildred's best qualities…She was brave though. She was brave enough to take down Agatha, though, Hecate thought. Agatha. Agatha was trapped and-

"It was right under our noses." Hecate cursed standing up from the floor, "I'm going to get Mildred."

"Hecate you need help-" Pearl started.

"No." Hecate transferred off to Cackle's Academy to find Mildred, and maybe even Ada to warn her.

* * *

"Who are you-Let me go!" Mildred struggled in the arms of her capturer, "I said let me go!"

"You're going to do exactly what I say if you don't want your aunt to die." The voice was dull, drone, and dangerous it was very clearly a female by the pitch of her tone. Mildred froze at the threat of her new family, "That's it, good girl. Now, you are going to lead me to Miss Cackle's office without any struggle, or magic. Okay?"

Mildred nodded sullenly, and the figure dropped her. Mildred picked herself up off the ground and threw her arms out casting a spell, "Though I am not mellow turn this person's legs to jello!" The hood figured bounced it off flawlessly, and Mildred started to try again, "Fire that brews-"

The haunting figure raised her hands without saying a word casted spells Mildred had never heard of it sounded ancient rolling off the tongue. Crashing through the grass vines sprouted out trying to grab Mildred. Mildred dodged as best she could, but one sprouted up behind her heel making her plummet backwards into the grass. As quick as lightening the vines chased her back on all fours until her back hit against the castle walls. To where she was pinned against the brick as the vines pounced on her grabbing her waist, ankles, and wrist to prevent her from escaping. Mildred tried any chant she could think of, none of which helped her, and slowly she could feel the vines becoming sharper. It seemed they were growing thorns now.

The cloaked man tsked at her, "Now are you going to be a good girl and behave?"

Mildred growled at the figured and howled slightly a bundle of thorns had scratched her tummy and her side cutting open her dress and flesh. She wished that she was, and then a chant came to mind, "I wish to be freed of these weeds. I wish to be freed of these weeds." Over and over. Louder and louder. The vines wilted away along with their thorns, and Mildred ran once more away from the figure while they still casted spells at her. Her running had found her this time a way inside of the castle and now it seemed just a good as time as any to play a rousing game of hide and seek.

She raced around the hallway up the stairs until she was on the very last of them and she found herself in one of the empty dorm rooms. She knew that under the bed or in the closet would be the stupid choice that would get her caught. And Hecate didn't like stupid choices, Mildred thought in her mind. Perhaps she was trying to place herself in her aunt's shoes because her aunt would be able to get out of this. Then Mildred saw the window leading outside where she came. Jumping on her feet she escapes out it and onto the ledge where one false move she would plummet to her doom. Maybe this was a stupid decision? On her right was the roof so if she got there she could sit and wait till Hecate found her. Or someone.

She moved slowly taking it a little by little. Expectedly, she could hear her captor rummaging the room she was in. Mildred froze on the ledge she was on. Afraid to make a move she would make a sound and then her kidnapper would know where she was. She stayed as silent as she could be which would impress Hecate if she was here. It wasn't her luckily day though her captor had found her by popping her cloaked head out to see where she was.

The figure cackled at her, "Now, it seems I have you right where I want you." She raises her hand to cast something at Mildred and Mildred had to think fast. Some of the castle stones were wobbly so she pulled one out quickly and steady herself and threw one at the woman's head. It landed somewhere on her face enough force to scratch or even break the figure's nose. Mildred used the time to pull herself to the roof where maybe she could figure out a way to contact Hecate or Pippa.

Mildred climbed her way up to the top part of the roof. For the first time she felt like she was actually breathing it felt the whole time she was holding her breath. She clasps the watch that sits on her chest for a moment to think when it occurs to her that maybe the watch could help her call or signal or something to Hecate. Before she could think of anything that would help her do just that. A face that Mildred thought would never pop back into her life did. He was out of breath and looked wildly at Mildred, "Mildred, oh thank bats you are okay!"

Mildred stepped back carefully away from Hecate's brother, "Hermes…What are you doing here?"

He took a step forward, and she took another step back, "I came to help you, Mildred."

"I don't understand." Mildred shook her head, "You said you didn't want anything to do with me or Hecate."

Hermes shook his head reaching out to Mildred with his arms wide open, "Hecate lied Mildred. I've been trying to get back to you I've been writing her and you letters telling how sorry I am. I've came back, because I want us to be a family, Mildred."

Mildred coughed out a cry, "Hecate wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"You don't know her like I do Mildred. She's very clever as well as being down right sneaky. I've wanted to see you for so long, but she prevented it from ever happening! You have to believe me!" Hermes said, "She's jealous of me Mildred. She doesn't want me stealing you away."

"What makes you think you would be a good father now?" Mildred enquired, feeling the cold night air grow colder around her.

"I've changed, Millie. I've met people who have made me see the errors of my ways." Hermes comes closer to Mildred, trying his best not lose this battle, "I've seen how much I have let you down, Millie. I don't want to do that anymore. It's not good and it's not what your mom wanted."

Mildred chokes out a sob at the thought of her mother. What would she say now if Hermes was here? Would she forgive him? Give him another chance? Or would she turn him down? Mildred grasped at the watch around her neck hoping at any time she would find the words. She continued to cry, as Hermes had found his way into hugging her. It felt foreign and wrong making Mildred's stomach turn. She back off wobblily as she did almost losing her balance and her focus.

Hermes looked down at the necklace around her neck, "I'm surprised she even gave you my watch. Did she even tell you it's mine?"

Mildred clutched the watch harder, "Yes, she said it was a family heirloom that it was passed down and when you left she was the one to earn it."

"Good, I'm glad she told you that at least." Hermes replied, getting on his knees to beg Mildred, "Mildred, I promise I am not here to hurt you. I just was speaking with Miss Cackle about how I want to be in your life. I want to be your father if you let me. Please, Millie, dear."

Mildred heart hurt not because of the words that Hermes was graciously telling her, but Mildred could feel his lies. Though some of them she wishes were as true as true could be, but she could feel how venomous his words were. She could feel them burning her heart, as she cried, "Why can I feel you lie then?" Mildred shouted, feeling her tears burn down her cheek, "You are a liar!"

Hermes face goes dark, and laughs a little, "Mildred, that's not a nice word to call people, especially your father."

"Hecate is my only family!" Mildred shrieked, clutching the necklace with one hand, while the other remain in a tight fist at her side. He was unbelievable and just as worst as Hecate had told Mildred. Why would he even try playing a cool trick? What did he want? What did he want here at Cackle's? She knew he was trying his best to get to Miss Cackle somehow and someway. Mildred bit her lip in concentration about what in the school would be of service to him? What-Then it all made sense. The picture in Miss Cackle's office. The picture that had Agatha Cackle trapped. Mildred stood her ground, "I'm not helping you get Agatha out of that picture."

Hermes' eyebrows raise at Mildred's testament, "Clever girl. I must give you credit, Mildred, I have heard terrible rumors about you, but you seem to be a more than capable witch. Which means that you should know that you are going to do just that." Hermes snapped his fingers to summon Mildred to him to grab her to transfer her. Mildred squirmed as he grabbed her by the collar of her dress, "Now you are going to behave, or I'll make sure you never see Hecate again."

"You couldn't do it and I won't let you do it." Mildred tried to wrench herself off of him, then she looked him in the eyes casting a spell with all her might. She was making up spells at this point not sure if they would work or not. She could only but try, "Send this person away from my sight through all my might!"

Nothing. Not even a bit of her magic showed, and Hermes laughed at her, "Maybe you are the worst witch after all."

Mildred's eyes grew furious, and her leg went back and went straight up into his crotch making Hermes drop her. She fell backwards and slid down the roof at a rapid speed that she couldn't stop. She fell off the roof completely to catch herself on the ledge of it dangling many feet above the ground where if she dropped there would be no returning. She screamed, "Help! Help me up!" She felt her fingers slipping from the ledge, "I'm slipping-Ah!" She lost her grip and fell down.

Mildred closed her eyes picturing something else other than her falling down. Tabby came to her mind and how she first met him. Petting him. Holding him. That was nice. _Swoosh_. Opening her eyes, she sees her aunt zipping at top speed on her broom to her. Mildred's heart swelled. Hecate found her! Hecate dipped down under her and caught her landing right into her arms. Mildred smiled at her aunt, "Thanks, I guess I should have known that there would be a chance I would slip and fall."

Hecate snorted at that but broke down seeing Mildred perfectly fine in her arms, "I thought-" She then looked down to see Mildred's midriff showing where her dress had been cut there was blood, "We have to get you to the infirmary. Mildred, what-"

"Hecate, watch out!" Mildred wailed.

Something shot at the end of Hecate's broom end, catching fire, and making them both nosedive into the ground face first. Hecate shifted her body to cover Mildred from the blow of the ground. They collided to the Earth, and both were separated from each other by the force. Mildred cried out as she felt her head hit the ground a little too sharply and she could feel her ankle throb with pain. Hecate laid not too far off, spread out in her limbs. Mildred as dizzy as she was got to her feet and went to her aunt. Mildred had flashbacks to her mother she looked dead lying as still as possible. Mildred assumed the worst. Hecate was dead.

Mildred shook Hecate's shoulder, "Hecate. Hecate. Please, please, wake up." Mildred sobbed, "Hecate! Don't go, I need you! Hecate!" Mildred laid her ear to Hecate's heart to hear a heartbeat, but a hand grabbed the back of her dress pulling her away from Hecate, "No, Hecate!"

Mildred flings her arms and legs to fight back. Hermes holds her far enough to not to get kicked by her. Mildred wipes her eyes, and glares at him. Hermes growls, "I've had enough of this take me to Agatha, now."

Mildred can't take it seeing Hecate laid lifeless. She screams an unnatural scream that sounds like an injured animal, and something in her core shifts pulling her magic out of her. The last that she had left from this dreadful night and all went straight into Hecate's necklace. It was a time bomb ready to happen it was bright, and blinding knocking Hermes back and letting her go. He howled at the pain that Mildred unleashed, and he couldn't take it he vanished away from sight yelling at Mildred, "We'll be back! You can't escape from this, Mildred!" He was gone, and Mildred stopped screaming. She passed out beside Hecate.

* * *

When Mildred woke she was in a hospital bed wearing her own pajamas, and it was bright outside. The night was over, and Hermes had gone with it then. She sighed out loud but took in her surrounding once more. This must be the hospital wing in the castle it was very quaint and smelled too clean. She pulled herself up and looked at the bed beside her that was pulled close to her own. Hecate laid sleeping with her arm reaching out to Mildred. A voice interrupted her thoughts, "I should wake her, since you're up, but I thought it was best that she rests. She'll be mad at me that I didn't, but I think you understand, Mildred."

Miss Cackle approached her bedframe, and Mildred rasped out it seemed that her scream had made her throat raw, "She's okay though?"

"Very much, thanks to you." Miss Cackle hummed proudly at her, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"They didn't get Agatha, did they, Miss Cackle?" Mildred asked, not taking her eyes off Hecate.

"No, they didn't, Mildred. Which I owe you a great deal of gratitude for that." Miss Cackle sighed, "I'm afraid this won't be the end of it either. They'll keep coming back."

"Who are they?" Mildred questioned.

"None of your concern." Hecate answered, waking now, staring at Mildred keenly.

"Hecate, perhaps she needs to know the danger-"

"I am her guardian." Hecate whipped at Miss Cackle, "I will decide what she needs to know, and right now she does not need to worry about it. She needs rest."

"As you wish, Hecate." Miss Cackle said sadly, it was like something in their relationship had shifted. Mildred would ask Hecate later about it she didn't want to make it awkward by asking about it now. Miss Cackle glanced away at Hecate to Mildred, "I hope you feel better, Mildred, and if you need anything let me know." She left leaving Hecate and Mildred on their own.

"How long have I been asleep long?" Mildred questioned, her throat still felt itchy and rough when she talked.

Hecate rose up out of her own bed and went over to the counter to fill a cup of water for her. Mildred noticed then she too was wearing her black set of pajamas. Hecate handed her the cup of water for her to drink, and she gobbled it down. It made her throat feel a little better. Hecate took the cup from her and placed it on the countertop. Hecate brushed Mildred's forehead softly and hummed thoughtfully at Mildred's face, "You've gained your color back in your face. You've been asleep for two days. Your magic was drained to the core, so your body had to recuperate and build itself back."

"I still feel tired." Mildred said weakly, "Is that…normal?"

"When is anything normal with you?" Hecate teased, and Mildred smiled a bit at it, "Yes, you just need to rest right now. Scoot over." She commanded lightly, and Mildred complied letting her aunt sit hip to hip with her. Hecate didn't want to just sit side by side she lifted Mildred up under her arms and placed her in-between her legs. Hecate held her close, wrapping her in her arms.

Mildred pondered out loud, "Where's Pippa?" Then panic rose in her heart, "Is she okay? Did anything-"

Hecate shushed her, "She's fine, Mildred. She'll be along soon. She went back to Pentangle's for a bit to check on her father and mother."

"Are they okay? Did they get hurt? Did-"

Hecate placed her hand over Mildred's mouth, "Listen, everyone is fine they are all worried about you. Does that suffice you?" Mildred nodded, and laid back into Hecate's hold.

Hecate pressed many kisses in Mildred's hair, and started to play with her hair. Mildred looked up worried at Hecate from her arms. Affection wasn't something Hecate always did with her and when she did it was normally talking to her about something important, "Are you alright?"

Hecate strummed her fingers through Mildred's hair, "I was scared."

"So was I." Mildred confirmed, "I'm glad you're alright."

Hecate sobbed at that, and Mildred felt extremely guilty for some reason. She had never seen Hecate cry before she was so strong Mildred didn't think anything could make her. Mildred watched her aunt wipe at her eyes, closed them, and inhaled a breath, "I'm glad you are alright as well. I don't think you understand, Mildred Hubble, how scared I was." She opened her eyes and smiled at Mildred, "I thought that I had lost you for good."

"But you didn't." Mildred countered, trying to cheer her up as best as she could, "I thought I had lost you too. You looked just like _her_ lying there and I thought for sure that-" Mildred curled up a bit bringing her knees to her chest even though it hurt her ankle doing so. She planted her face in her knees to breath she didn't want to think about it.

"Millie," Hecate whispered, rubbing her back, "Oh, Millie, I'm here, I'm here I promise."

"But how long are you going to be here? What if something happens again? And what if-" Mildred said through her knees.

"We can't play what if's, Millie. That's a dangerous game to play with ourselves." Hecate sighs, "Millie, please look at me." Mildred does, "Good. Now, we can be prepared as best as we can for the future, but we don't always know what is going to happen next. I will promise you this I will always be here for you as long as I can."

"That's not that great of a promise, Hecate." Mildred mumbled into her pajama shirt.

"It's the best you'll get, now you need to eat." Hecate started to rise.

"No!" Mildred shouted, which aggravated her throat more, "I'm sorry, I just…Do you think you could get someone else to get me some food?" Mildred closed her eyes she was acting like a complete baby and she knew Hecate felt the same. She just needed her here right now.

"Mildred, I do not plan on leaving I was going to make Pippa do it." Hecate said, as Mildred opens her eyes back up, "I was just going to mirror call her."

"Oh, good." Mildred said, "Can I call her with you?"

"Of course." Hecate agreed, and pulls herself away from Mildred and grabbed the mirror that was on the counter. Then Hecate positions herself back into the bed with Mildred in her lap. Mildred snuggles up to her afraid still that the thought of losing her aunt is too much. Hecate allowed the affection, because she too is afraid of the thought of losing Mildred. They both know that in this life that they need each other more than they thought. Hecate holds Mildred tighter, "Did you really think I would leave you for a second? After what all we went through?"

Mildred shrugged, "I don't know the thought crossed my mind."

"Millie, I'm not letting you out of my sight, and out of my grasp for a lifetime." Hecate chuckled a bit, "You attend to attract the worst kind of trouble."

"I don't mean too." Mildred pouted.

"I know." Hecate raise the mirror, "Call Pipsqueak."

Pippa answered, and her face brighten by the sight of Mildred awake, "Hello, sleeping beauty!" Pippa looked over at Hecate, "Hi, Hiccup."

"Hello, Pipsqueak." Is all Hecate said, putting her cheek down on Mildred's head.

"How are you feeling, Millie-bear?" Pippa questioned, "It looks like she has her color back." Pippa commented to Hecate who hummed in agreement.

"I'm okay. I'm glad you're okay too." Mildred said, smiling at her.

"We were hoping that when you come to see her you would bring Mildred some food by chance?" Hecate asked politely, "We both rather not travel without each other."

Pippa nodded understandingly and gave Hecate a look that Mildred wasn't quite sure about, "Of course, I'll be there soon." Pippa paused a moment, and looked Hecate straight in the eyes, "I love you." She looks to Mildred as well, "And I love you, Millie-bear."

Pippa had said it second.

Mildred wanted to wrap Pippa up into Hecate and hers hold, but she just cried instead. Happy tears. Hecate looked away like she was too guilty to hear those words, but she whispered, "I love you too." And Mildred could feel Hecate sob a bit at saying it, perhaps she thought she would never find a family as the one they all had come to make together. And perhaps this scare made her realize more than ever how both of them were so important to her life. Hecate didn't want to lose them. Pippa didn't want to lose them. Mildred didn't want to lose them. Perhaps, they were becoming a family after all.

* * *

 **Aw isn't that sweet? :) Better than a cliffhanger, right? Let me know what you think is bound to happen next to our little family?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there!**

 **FIRST OFF THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I MADE IT TO 100! Woo-hoo! And also thank you all for those who follow and favor this story! I couldn't do it without you!**

 **I know it's been a while, but here is a new chapter! I've been working at a job for six weeks now with little to no wifi here. It's been nice, but also a bit frustrating at times. But I'm back! Also, I'm going to be getting a commission done by one of my friends here at my job for artwork! Super exciting! In other news have you guys heard that we are getting a character called Joy Hardbroom?! They have to be related somehow, but is Hecate her aunt or what? I'm super curious and I hope it's a good third season!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Hecate wouldn't let the medwitch touch, Mildred. Hecate wouldn't let anyone within two feet of Mildred unless it was someone that she trusted. Which was either her or Pippa and that was the maximum limit that Hecate was allowing. Mildred didn't mind much seeing as she was afraid to be away from Hecate for even the slightest of a second, but it was started to make things difficult on the medwitch who was trying desperately to see to Mildred's wounds on her stomach. They weren't treated magically apparently, because Mildred's magical core had to be restored first before they could really treat it properly with magic. In the meantime, that meant it had to be treated normally with painkillers, band-aids, and other normal stuff Mildred was used to seeing when she lived with her mum.

Hecate grabbed the items from the medwitch and hissed at the poor woman, "I shall do this."

Mildred cringed at her aunt's tone of voice, "Hecate, can't you let her-" Hecate turned to give her a look that she would often give Mildred in the potions lab if she was starting to cause trouble, "Nevermind." Hecate smirked, and then shooed off the medwitch with a, "If we need you, I'll let you know." The medwitch huffed away, glaring at Hecate.

Hecate put down all the items onto the counter and sat beside Mildred, grabbing the disinfectant and a cotton ball. "Shirt up." She ordered Mildred.

Mildred grunted, raising her shirt up only a little not to show where she had been pinching herself. She had stopped for the time being…She wasn't sure if she was stopping for good or not. Hecate had said a few words that made Mildred believe her counselor was in the wrong, but if Hecate wanted her to keep seeing her she would…Only if Hecate wanted her. She was afraid of what Hecate might think of the bruises, so she made sure to only hold it up enough for the places that the thorns had scratched her and stabbed at her.

"You should be nicer. She's only trying to help me, Hecate," Mildred complained, and winced as Hecate dabbed her wounds with the disinfectant.

Hecate gave her a side eye. "Last time she did this she just poured it over your stomach like a maniac. I'm not giving her the chance to do it again."

"To be fair, this is not something she's probably ever had to do." Mildred winced once more as Hecate hit another terrible spot.

"She should be bright enough not to dump the bottle on you like it's a normal potion though," Hecate criticized, finishing up dabbing the disinfected.

"Do you think it'll scar?" Mildred asked, getting off the subject of Hecate's overprotectiveness and looking down at her stomach to see that scabs were starting to form now rather than an open cut wound.

Hecate closed the cap of the disinfectant bottle, then retrieved balm to help heal the scars better and faster so that way they could put on the band-aids after thatl "No, as long as you don't pick at the scabs it shouldn't, but hopefully your core will be replenished before you can even think to do that."

"I don't pick at scabs! That's gross!" Mildred stuck her tongue out for emphasis and giggled as Hecate's face which was sour about the talk of scabs.

"Well, that's reassuring then." Mildred giggled again, making Hecate miss her stomach and putting the balm on her shirt instead. "Millie, can you please be still while I do this?"

Mildred sighed, and wiggled a bit impatiently, "Do you think I could get out of bed today and do something fun?"

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "And what type of 'fun' is Mildred Hubble wanting to get into today?"

"Anything! Other being stuck to this bed." Mildred moaned at her aunt, "It's so boring!"

"You need your rest, Millie. And I don't-" Hecate stop herself when she saw a spot of some kind on Mildred's side. She rose Mildred's shirt higher to see Mildred's right side. Hecate let out a gasp. It was like a tiny to large angry bruises spread out across Mildred's side. Mildred wiggled trying to pull her shirt down and escape now from her aunt. The medwitch hadn't said anything about these bruises, how or who gave them to her Millie? Hecate questioned if there were more, or maybe something even worse that the stupid medwitch didn't pick up on, "Mildred, take off your shirt right now."

Mildred froze, trembling, and shaking her head from side to side, "No."

"It wasn't a request." Hecate whispered, "Millie, do not make me do it myself."

"I don't want you to see." Mildred hugged herself, "It's embarrassing."

"Mildred, I need to make sure that you aren't hurt in more places. Please, take off your shirt so I can treat you properly." Hecate begged, "And that will be the last time I ask nicely."

Mildred's bottom lip quivered and rose her shirt up over her head revealing a few more erratic bruising on her body. It was all over her left shoulder, right side, and a bit on her left side. It was painful some bruising was huge and then others were so micro small. Hecate didn't understand it was this what one of the people who kidnapped Mildred done? Why hadn't Mildred told her?

"Would you say something instead of staring at me like that!" Mildred sobbed, trying to cover herself, or more so where her bruises were.

Hecate mouth felt dry, but she spoke as softly as she could, "Cuddle-bug, can you please tell me who did this to you?"

Mildred wept, "I did it to myself."

Hecate's heart broke at the words, "Cuddle-bug-"

"Stop being nice to me!" Mildred screeched, "I d-d-don't understand…I don't deserve it-I didn't-I did this for you."

Hecate shook her head at Mildred, "What do you mean, brave girl?"

"My therapist told me this would make me-" Mildred heaved a big gulp of breath, "She s-s-said that punishing myself would m-m-make m-me a better w-w-witch for you. I told h-her-I told her. I-I didn't want to-I thought-I d-don't know she m-made me t-t-think things-" Mildred couldn't finish, because she was so upset with herself.

Hecate was filled with red hot anger towards Mildred's therapist. Oh, she would pay. She would pay dearly for hurting her little one. Hecate breathed, trying not to show anger or resentment because Mildred didn't need that right now. Hecate didn't say anything but helped Mildred back into her shirt. Hecate picked up and sat her on her lap, "You are the perfect little witch for me, do you hear me?" Mildred's teary brown searched Hecate's face for any lies, "I'm telling the truth, Millie. I need you to heed my words you are mine and I love you how you are. That means I love you when you are the worst witch or the best witch. No matter what you do I will always love you so much. Are you listening?"

"Yes, but-" Mildred started.

"No, you're not. I do not care what the therapist told you she's wrong. Oh, so very wrong and disgusting. I hate that I ever brought you to her. I need you to promise me you'll stop doing whatever she told you. She's put you in harm's way." Hecate held out her pinky to Mildred, "Promise me, Millie."

Mildred took her pinky and wrapped it with her own, sniffling. "I promise, Hecate."

Hecate sighed at that, knowing Mildred would not hurt herself again, "Now, can you tell me everything she said to you?" She could tell how much that crying spell took out of Mildred, "Or should we wait till you feel up to it?"

"I was upset with you a little when I first talked to her." Mildred admitted. She didn't want to hide anything anymore and she didn't want to wait to tell Hecate about her ordeal. "At the time I didn't understand why you didn't want to adopt me instead of just being my guardian and…."

Mildred went on telling her about the whole appointment and what Dr. Chalice had to said to her. Hecate blinks, she didn't realize that the guardianship offended Mildred that much. That Mildred was doubting how much Hecate truly care about her through the status of their relationship. It seemed that Dr. Chalice was like the Ethel in the since that she didn't think Mildred was a proper witch for Hecate or to even be in the witching world, to begin with. Hecate mulled it over, and her heart burned with hatred for this woman. Her career would be dead by the hands of Hecate Hardbroom she was sure.

Mildred yawned, pulling Hecate from her revenge plots running through her head, "I think it's time for a nap."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Mildred asked, as Hecate transferred her back to the bed, and started back to work on putting the band-aids on Mildred's scars.

"No, I just wish you would have told me what she said to you sooner." Hecate said, fastening the bandages on each spot.

"I thought she was right, especially since even Miss Cackle sent me to her." Mildred defended, "Hecate?"

"Yes?" Hecate hummed, she was still contemplating it all over in her head.

"Why didn't you adopt me?" Hecate froze, looking at Mildred's tired face, "Not that I'm not grateful for the guardianship, because I am! I just, I-"

"It's okay, Millie. I suppose I thought you weren't ready for that." Hecate answered, taking Mildred's hands and Hecate thought a quick thought that screamed _I don't think I'm ready for that_. She didn't speak what she thought, because she knew how fragile Mildred was with this. Hecate did want to adopt Mildred and create a home, but Hecate turned the idea away.

"Adopting you would mean that I wouldn't necessarily be your aunt anymore it would make me your fulltime parent." Hecate breathed out, "I would be your adoptive mother instead."

At the word _mother_ , Mildred's breath got caught in her throat. Her mum. Hecate didn't want to take the spot of her own mother for Mildred's sake and for Julie's as well. Hecate wanted to respect the relationship that Mildred had with her mum and not go too far to take that away. Mildred appreciated that, and she knew her mum would too. She also knew her mum would want her to be happy no matter what and being with Hecate and being a part of her family made her happy. Mildred's corners of her mouth curled upwards into a smile, "My mum would have loved you."

"Why?" Hecate said, reminding herself that she met Julie once, "She didn't seem to like me very much when we first met each other. Though, granted I was a bit unfair towards you."

"She would have loved you because how you are so quick to protect me, or how you only want the best for me. Because that's the kind of stuff she would do too." Hecate watches with her brown eyes admiring Mildred's kind words to her, "She did that stuff because she was my mum and she loved me. And you do the exact same things she would do too if she was here, and you love me."

"Very much." Hecate crooned, finishing putting the bandages on her.

"And I love you." Mildred shyly said.

Mildred said it last.

She turned away from her aunt a little embarrassed by the affirmation because it felt so foreign to her. It had been a long time since she said she loved anyone; in fact, the last person that she had said it to was her mum. Her mum would have been happy for her that she said it to Hecate. If anyone would have told her before her mother passed that she would tell Miss Hardbroom she loved her she would have thought them insane. To think of Miss Hardbroom loving anyone was such a bizarre subject, but Mildred had seen it with her eyes. Felt it with her own heart. Hecate had changed with Mildred. Mildred had made her soft, and Pippa too. Of course, there was still Miss Hardbroom's strictness, but it felt like Mildred had passed that wall that Hecate put up.

Hecate turned her around, lifting up her chin, "And I am so very happy you do."

Mildred wrapped her arms around Hecate's waist and buried her face into Hecate's chest. When she untangled herself from the hold she yawned widely rubbing her eyes to keep the tired from them. Hecate quirked a smile at Mildred fighting off her sleepiness, "I think it's bedtime."

"I'm not that tired." Mildred complained, biting back another yawn as Hecate worked her shirt back onto Mildred.

"Come on." Hecate pulled Mildred up to carry her on her hip, and pulled the covers down with her other hand, "In you go." She helped Mildred in, and tucked her in. Hecate pushed Mildred's hair away from her forehead, "Millie, do you want me to adopt you?"

"Do you want to?" Mildred asked, and her heart froze at the fear of hearing no.

"I'll talk to Miss Cackle about it and see if she can help." Mildred's eyes were dropping as she spoke these words she was confused by Hecate not replying to her question but let it slide this once, "Sleep well, brave girl." Hecate kissed her falling eyelids, making Mildred giggle sleepily and burying her head in the pillow to protect her face from her aunt.

Hecate smirked, and then tucked Mildred in more pulling the covers to her chin. And Hecate sat on the side of her bed and watched her sleep peacefully. Hecate untied her two pigtails braid and unwove them, so they wouldn't bother her while she slept. Hecate shook her head when had she gotten so soft? It shouldn't be in her nature, but Mildred had somehow made her feel things she hadn't felt in a longtime. She was a bit aggravated by the change. Not that she didn't like it, she loved having someone like Mildred around. She had been alone for so long and perhaps that's what made her so tough and bitter. With those, she loved though she felt the world was in her favor and for once in her left, she wasn't alone she had two beautiful people who loved her as much as she loved them. She was worried about getting too close for comfort, what if something terrible-She had to stop. She was finally happy. Why couldn't she enjoy it instead of the constant fear that it would be taken away?

With one final stroke of Mildred's hair she decided that she should grab Pippa and go talk to Miss Cackle about the recent information that she gathered from Mildred about her therapist. Mostly, she wanted to blame Ada more for letting Millie get hurt once again by bringing in a danger into Mildred's life. She was angry, but mostly at herself for not seeing the signs and frustrated that Mildred didn't want to tell her until she saw it for herself. How could she be that foolish to think that she would think the therapist was right? Hecate stretched her fingers in aggravations thinking about it they both had things to work out together still.

Hecate rose from the bed and realized she didn't want to leave Mildred alone her, even though themedwitch who worked here would watch her. Hecate didn't trust that idiot for a second with her child, so Hecate waved her fingers out widely creating a type of binding spell that would keep anyone with dangerous intentions couldn't come into Mildred's space. It wouldn't hold very long, but it would hold long enough for Hecate to go talk to Pippa and Miss Cackle. She looked back at Mildred who was dreaming happily before transferring away. She would be fine.

* * *

She found Pippa in her room making tea for them both. Pippa saw her worry on her face, "Oh, Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Is that easy to tell?" Hecate said, going to her side and to pour herself a cup of tea.

"You've never been good with hiding your emotions." Pippa mentioned, as she put three sugar cubes in her tea, and with a little bit of milk, "What's happened?"

"Mildred's therapist." Hecate spat, and told her what she had found out.

Pippa was in a rage. "If I ever see her Hecate I will personally magic her out of existence."

"Pipsqueak, you wouldn't-"

"I would without hesitation, Hecate, and I'm sorry the same goes to your brother." Pippa stated, pushing away her tea, "I don't care for those who are out to get my loved ones."

Hecate blushed a bit at being called a 'loved one' and looked away wildly pursing her lips. "There's more," Hecate stirred her tea, "it seems Mildred is wanting me to adopt her."

Pippa grabbed Hecate by the hip turning her to face her, "Are you really worried about that?" Pippa traced her right hand up behind Hecate's hip and up her back, "Mildred would be a lucky girl."

Hecate shivered at Pippa's touch, but Hecate bit her lip, "Pippa, think about it…I would be her adoptive mother."

Pippa frowned a bit, "Well, darling, yes that is how adoption works."

"Do you honestly think I'm ready for that?" Hecate pushed away from her.

Pippa readjusts herself a bit hurt by Hecate's aloofness, "Hecate, you've been ready." Pippa picked her tea to sip, and gave Hecate a knowing look, "You've been acting as her mother ever since she came to you for help."

Hecate didn't seem to be convinced, so Pippa put down her tea, "What are you really worried about it?" Hecate didn't answer, and Pippa crossed her arms, "Are you tell me anything that you store up in your stubborn mind?"

Hecate narrowed her eyes at Pippa, "Not particularly."

Pippa huffed, "What put you in this mood?"

"I am not in a _mood_ as you call it!" Hecate bellowed out, mirroring Pippa's crossed arms, "I'm just not in the _mood_ to talk about my worries."

"Your worries are going to hurt Mildred in the process." Pippa affirmed.

"What do you mean?" Hecate interrogated.

"If you are just going to keep doubting yourself, you're going to keep putting off adopting Mildred and she's going to find out that you don't want her." Pippa said as a matter of fact.

"She would-She isn't-Mildred knows that I love her." Hecate spouted, and stuttered, "She doesn't need-"

"You know as well as I do she needs it now more than ever." Pippa said, then she reached out a hand to Hecate, "Come on, Hiccup, please tell me."

Hecate closed her eyes. Trust her. She took Pippa's hand threading through her fingers through Pippa's to grasp onto her hand properly, "I don't want this to disappear."

"It won't, darling." Pippa kissed Hecate's knuckles, "We're making it all work, aren't we?"

Hecate choked up a bit, "We are it's," Hecate took Pippa's hand and brought it to her heart, "I'm at a lost. I want this, but I'm afraid I have put you and Mildred in danger."

"Hecate, you have done no such thing!" Pippa yelled some sense at Hecate, "This is all to do with Agatha! She's to blame, no one else."

"But she's not around, is she, Pipsqueak?" Hecate said sadly, pressing her lips to the back of her girlfriend's hand, "I feel like I am the one because of my idiot brother."

"You can't do that, Hecate." Pippa took her free hand and caressed Hecate's cheek, "You are not defined by your brother's actions or anyone's. Stop being silly, Hecate. Mildred and I are not going anywhere."

Hecate whispered, "Alright, Pipsqueak." She would let it go for now.

Pippa brought down her hand to Hecate's chin to pull her to her pink lips, "Now kiss me, Hiccup."

And Hecate did.

Pippa took control of the kiss almost devouring Hecate's lips. Hecate wouldn't let her have her way so Hecate bit Pippa's lower lip. Pippa gasped like a princess would when she saw her prince. Pippa then went kissing Hecate's jawbone all the way to the crook of her neck. Hecate moaned, "Pippa."

She caressed Pippa's back, but then she went for the back of her zipper pulling it down. Undressing her, and Pippa did the same to her. Button by button. And so much more. When they were laying face to face with each other looking into each other's eyes. Hecate realized how stupid she was back in the day for not pinning hard enough for Pippa. The time they spent at that moment made Hecate feel that all the time that they had was an eternity.

In that pure bliss that they shared, Hecate's blinding spell lowered, leaving Mildred very vulnerable and at the mercy of an uninvited guest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! It's been a while...yes, I know. Things have been hectic and crazy preventing me from writing.**

 **Here we are though. Getting closer to the ending of this story!**

 **The cover art for this story was done by my amazing friend, hushvellichor! Check them out!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Mildred stirred when her hair was forcingly pulled upwards like someone pulling out her tangles with pliers, she cried out to reach for the hand that was towing her. Mildred was forced up from her bed met with a familiar face of her therapist, Dr. Chalice. She looked worse than Mildred could imagine she had a tiny brace over the bridge of her nose. There was dried blood surrounding her nostrils and mouth Mildred realized that she had broken her nose when Dr. Chalice was chasing her through the castle. Mildred had thrown a brick at her attacker Mildred remembered hearing some sort of crack, but she had no idea it was Dr. Chalice in disguise.

"I heard you have no magic, Mildred Hubble." Dr. Chalice hissed, "A perfect time to pay you back for my broken nose then."

Mildred tried punching or kicking the therapist away, but it seemed that she had used a spell to pull at Mildred's head with an invisible hand on her. It seemed it was a precaution to make sure Mildred couldn't attack her. Dr. Chalice smirked at her pain, "Alright, Mildred, now is the time you are going to show me where Agatha is."

"I'm afraid we are going to have to postpone that." A voice calmly said Miss Cackle had entered the room with her hands at the ready, "Put the girl down, Amelia."

Dr. Chalice squeezed Mildred's head making her cry out and her therapist laughed at her withering with pain. Dr. Chalice smiled evilly, "I don't think I will, Ada. You see this girl is collateral to get to Agatha now you will take me there or the girl will get what's coming to her."

"Don't! Don't do it, Miss Cackle!" Cried Mildred from her hold.

"Shut up! Children should be seen not heard! You need to know your place!" And with her other hand, she slammed her palm against Mildred's face. It stung leaving a bright red mark on her face. Mildred whimpered but didn't say anymore listening to what Dr. Chalice told her. Dr. Chalice turned to Ada who was looking positively mortified in Dr. Chalice's mind it was all working. She cackled, deciding to bring Mildred to her actual hold wrapping her arm around the small girl's throat, "You know, she listens very well and is such a little obedient creature. Perhaps, with the right discipline, she could be mine." She patted at Mildred's head with all the affection she could muster.

Mildred was choking on her sobs now. She wished more than ever she had her magic back, so she could zap Dr. Chalice across the room. Mildred looked at Miss Cackle and Ada looked as helpless as her. Mildred shivered, her whole body had grown cold. She grasped at the necklace in her hand. Hecate had forgotten about it and hadn't retrieve it from Mildred. Mildred clutched the object wishing her guardian was here and surprisingly the watch beneath her hand hummed. Mildred wished harder and thought about Hecate more.

"Would you like to be mine, Mildred?" Dr. Chalice asked her, still teasing her in front of Miss Cackle.

"No!" Mildred screeched, Dr. Chalice tightens her grip.

"It's not like you have a mummy you left her to die didn't you, Mildred?" Dr. Chalice hissed into her ear.

A crack of thunder came from inside of the infirmary. A dark figure loomed behind Dr. Chalice placing a silver dagger around her throat, "Let her go or I'll slice your neck."

Mildred was dropped harshly onto the tile floor of the infirmary. She looked back to see her aunt had trapped Dr. Chalice with a sharp silver dagger. Mildred had never seen a face so scary as her aunt's and she knew that it wasn't at her it still sent goosebumps down her spine. Her presence was a wave of relief she ran behind Hecate feeling safer there than ever. She buried her face into Hecate's side and with her free arm, Hecate patted Mildred's head.

Dr. Chalice winced trying to back her neck away from the dagger, "Alright, I gave her back let me go."

"I don't think so." Hissed Hecate, "You harmed my child you face me. I call upon section seven of the code."

Dr. Chalice laughed harshly, "Don't you know that Agatha's coven doesn't go by the code?"

"I go by the code and you will duel against me." Hecate shoved her aside and made the dagger disappear. Hecate beheld Mildred's brown eyes and caressed her head, "Go stand with Pippa, while I handle this." Mildred didn't even realize that Pippa had been here the whole time she stood off to the side keeping a mindful eye on Dr. Chalice.

"Don't do this." Mildred pleaded, "You could lose your magic."

"I won't." Hecate promised, "Now go with Pippa."

Hecate pushed her back towards Pippa's open arms Mildred was reluctant she did as she was told though. Pippa squeezed her and kissed her head. Hecate looked to Ada, "You will be our witness then?"

"Hecate, I don't think it is necessary-" Ada started.

"I think it is, especially the way she has treated Mildred." Hecate clarified, looking hard at Ada. Much of her anger was towards her as well for not seeing the signs, but mostly it fell on Hecate. She felt guilty and wanted Mildred to have peace knowing this would never happen again. Hecate would make sure of that.

"What are you to her? Her mum?" Dr. Chalice broke out in question, "A little replacement for her until she ruins it? Just like she ruined her last one?"

Hecate broke out a nasty spell to fling at Dr. Chalice who dodged it with ease, "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She flung a spell back in Hecate's direction, "Mummy is getting angry then."

Hecate growled, she did not appreciate the type of duelers who had a mouth on them. She smirked realizing she knew the perfect silencing spell to cast her way. Snapping her fingers, she cast the spell fast landing straight on her mouth and as she tried to speak her mouth was glued shut. Mildred giggled off to the side and it made Hecate glow with pride. Dr. Chalice's brows screwed down at Hecate and projected another curse at her. Again, and again. Every time Hecate would brush them aside when Hecate decided she had enough of her curse throws a fierce one that would capture her frozen. Before she could her timing was off as Dr. Chalice sent a cutting hex onto her side. It sliced at her side stinging while it bleeds she winced at the pain. It was only minor.

"Mum!" Mildred cried as Pippa had to hold her back from interfering.

Had Mildred really just called her- _No_ , it was her imagination. Holding her injured side she raises her hand tossing the curse the had planned before. Dr. Chalice was hit tumbling back and rose her arm to cast another hex at Hecate, but her suddenly her arm became like stone. Her whole body became one big statue even turning the color and material of one. Hecate sighed at least that took care of that.

Her little witch knocked her down almost as she put her hand down. Mildred engulfed her into a hug she was careful not to hug the part of Hecate's side that was bleeding. Hecate took her good hand to raise Mildred's face up. She saw a bright red hand mark on the side of her face, "She hit you?" It looked as though it was going to swell.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as what she did to you." Mildred lets her go to inspect the cut on Hecate's side. She doesn't touch it, but Pippa pulls her back from it, so she can inspect it for herself. Mildred blinks at Hecate, "Why is your hair down?"

Hecate almost blushing. She had been with Pippa and they had…Well, she was not going to tell Mildred that. No. Instead, she replies, "There was no time." And really there wasn't. Mildred had summoned her through…Well, she wasn't sure, but it woke her up to go to her aid as quickly as possible.

Mildred's face scrunches up trying to figure out something she couldn't place her finger on, but she shrugs. Instead, she turns to the statue that lays a few feet before her to peer at it, "Is she? She's not-"

"No, she's not, Mildred. She is just under a very powerful statue curse." Ada told, she examined Hecate's wound from afar, "Are you alright, Hecate?"

"Fine, Miss Cackle." Hecate retorted shortly.

"I will be the judge of that, dear." Pippa replied, scanning her hand over Hecate's open wound, "I don't think it will hurt to seal it back."

She starts healing her side, and before she knows it there isn't a scratch on her now, "Brand new." Pippa smiles at her, and she smiles back. Wanting desperately to kiss her, but she didn't due to the small audience in front of them both.

"I suppose I should contact the Great Wizard about this," Ada said injecting Pippa and Hecate's moment.

"I think that would be best," Hecate replied stiffly.

"Hecate-" Ada starts, and she looks at Mildred now, "Mildred, I am truly sorry for everything Dr. Chalice has caused. She and I were friends once, but I dare say that was a long time ago. Enough for one to change during that time. Will you please forgive me?"

Hecate watched as Mildred was so willing to forgive so easily, "Of course, Miss Cackle." Ada smiled at Mildred and turned to Hecate now.

Hecate wasn't sure if she could forgive Ada, but they both needed to be on the same side of each other. There should be no bad blood between them and it wasn't truly Ada's fault. She couldn't help for all the trouble her sister had caused, but Hecate wanted something from her. She touched Mildred shoulder as she said, "All is well, Ada." She grasped at Mildred's shoulder as she said the next words very carefully, "I do ask Ada that you would help me gain the ability to adopt one Mildred Hubble."

Mildred's mouth toppled open in surprised beholding Hecate. Mildred's smile was the largest Hecate had ever seen and it made her heart flutter. Ada smiled and nodded, "I would be happy to."

Mildred once again tackled Hecate into a hug.

* * *

Late in the night, Hecate sat in her favorite chair beside the fireplace of her home with Millie sleeping in her lap soundly. Mildred's head lulled on Hecate's shoulder and her hand was grasping onto Hecate's watch around her neck. Hecate didn't have the heart to ask for it back it seemed that it had been a powerful heirloom for Mildred. Hecate wrapped her arms around Mildred's waist to keep her from falling off her lap completely. If someone would have told Hecate a month or two ago that Mildred Hubble would make her soft she probably would have changed them into a spider. Now, if anyone told her that she wouldn't deny it.

Mildred murmured a soft, "Mum." In her sleep.

Hecate used one of her hands to brush away a loose strand of hair and pressed a kiss onto Mildred's cheek. Millie's lips quirked upwards into a smile to fall back into a peaceful slumber. Pippa who sat across from Hecate grinned proudly, "This is a good look on you, Hiccup."

Hecate nodded, not taking her eyes off her child said softly, "I think so too."

"When are you going to have the ceremony performed?" Pippa asked as she sipped on her chamomile tea from her seat.

Hecate broke away from looking at Mildred to Pippa, "Oh, Pipsqueak, those ceremonies are for infants getting adopted into a witching family. I was just going to-"

"Hecate don't tell me you are not going to follow traditions! You are always on me about how I should appreciate the older traditions, and this happens to be one of them." Pippa sat her tea down and crossed her arms at Hecate.

Millie mumbled again in her sleep from Pippa's tangent it had woken her up a bit. Hecate hushed Pippa and glared at her from waking Mildred up. Mildred, though she had fallen back to sleep her eyes fluttered open a bit but closed right back. She shifted putting her head in the crook of Hecate's neck. Hecate felt Mildred's warm little nose dig against her neck as if she was a pillow. Hecate tsked softly, "It's time to get in your own bed, Millie, instead of using me as one." Mildred didn't move a muscle she was deep in sleep.

Pippa casts a spell, "There she's lightweight, easier to carry her that way."

Hecate thanked her and rose with Mildred in her arms. They led her to Mildred's bedroom, which used to be a guest room of Hecate had. Pippa helped pull off Mildred's boots to lay them down next to her bed and Pippa pulled Mildred's covers down for Hecate to tuck her into. Hecate eased Mildred down into the bed and put Boomer her stuffed rabbit into her arms. Pippa put the covers onto of her, and Hecate sat on the edge of the bed to undo Mildred's braids. Hecate couch down to stroke her head once last time, "Goodnight, Mildred."

Pippa and Hecate exited her room with a gentle shut. Pippa attacked Hecate planting a kiss onto Hecate. Hecate bewildered asked, "What was that for?"

"For showing that kind heart of yours." Pippa answered, brushing her hand against Hecate's cheek, "For being a good mum."

"Pippa, I'm not-I don't think-" Hecate fumbled with her words, but Pippa stopped her by pressing her finger to her lips.

"You're doing more than you realize." Pippa took Hecate's hand, "Now come on we have a party to plan for the adoption."

"Oh, really, Pippa?" Hecate rolled her eyes at her sweet.

"And maybe we'll have a party of our own?" Pippa winked.

"Oh?" Hecate blushed.

"Mh-hm." Pippa nodded, kissing her neck all the way down to her collar to stop to look up innocently at her, "Or since you don't want a party-" She sashayed away from her witch girlfriend only to be grabbed by the waist by Hecate.

Hecate playfully growled at Pippa turning her, "Fine, you win." Hecate dipped her head down to land a passionate kiss onto her girlfriend's pink lips, "Are you happy?"

"Very much, Hiccup," Pippa said breathlessly.

"Me too," Hecate whispered, holding Pippa into her arms as they stood outside the door of a little witch who was the now becoming the world to both Hecate and Pippa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, look! I'm not dead! I graduated from college and am doing some stuff. Crazy busy, but look! I'm alive! And no more excuses, because this is the last chapter of this story coming to a close! Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story! You all are the best! Thank you again! Onwards, there is fluff to be read!**

* * *

Chapter 18:

"So, it's like a baby shower?" Mildred asks puzzled, tilting her head at the pair of witches before her to also glance down at the invitation they had just sent out to family and friends. The invitation had little bats and cauldrons fanned out on the invitation while there were two black cats at the bottom. One black cat was taller than the other to symbolism the adoption that was happening between her and Hecate. It was cute, definitely not Hecate's doing but Pippa's. Mildred's brow rose, "I'm a little old for that aren't I?"

Pippa sighed, "Really, Mildred? Not you too." Hecate smirked at Mildred, and Pippa continued on, "Honestly, you two a little party never hurt anyone!"

"On the contrary, the last one we attended we were attacked." Hecate dulled out, Mildred nodded at this her eyes growing wide thinking about that night.

Pippa glared at Hecate, "This one we can control. The only people who are getting these invitations are close friends and family." Mildred and Hecate both looked at each other at the word 'family' automatically thinking of Hermes. Pippa put her hands on her hips, "It's not like I plan on sending one to your brother, Hecate."

"I didn't think you would, Pipsqueak." Hecate said, squeezing her shoulders, "It's just I feel perhaps that Mildred and I would prefer to be only in the company of a few and not one hundred."

"Hiccup, I was going to only send out half of that!" Pippa whined.

"Fifty people?" Mildred looked to Hecate, "Do we know that many people?"

Hecate smirked, "No, but Pippa certainly does."

"If you both would be more sociable you would know all the witches I've come to know." Pippa turned up her nose at them.

Hecate shook her head, "Perhaps we will one day, but I don't think it'll be on Mildred's Adoption Ceremony."

"I only need you both." Mildred supplied, but Pippa didn't look pleased by this, "Maybe we should all make a compromise then?"

"What do you suggest, Millie?" Hecate asked, hearing her out.

"What about a small party after the ceremony has been completed? Hecate and I get to see the list of people you invite before they come?" Mildred provided.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Hecate nodded, and turned to Pippa, "And what do you think Pippa?"

"I suppose that would be the witches brew!" Pippa cheered, excited that she was still going to have a party even if was tiny compared to her ideas of what it should be, "We still have much to plan! Leave it all to me!"

Pippa's giddiness caused her to disappear from their sights and to plan for something marvelous for her two favorite witches. Mildred looks to Hecate, "You don't think she's going to go too far, do you?"

"It wouldn't be Pippa if she didn't." Hecate supplied, she stuck out her hand for Mildred to hold, "Come on, I have a surprise to show you." Mildred smiled widely taking Hecate's hand, "Since you've been in the infirmary Pippa and I decided that your room could be more…personalized. Now close your eyes."

Mildred did as she was told as Hecate lead her to Hecate's guest room that she had stayed in ever since she popped in when her mother passed away. Mildred squeezed Hecate's hand tighter thinking of that night, but it led her to find Hecate. And for that, she was grateful her eyes remained closed until Hecate said, "Alright, Millie, you can look now."

Mildred opened her eyes and she let out a big gasp, "You did all this for me?"

"With Pippa's help of course." Hecate nodded.

Hecate really took the lead on while Pippa stepped back and added her input here and there. They were sure that she would absolutely love it. Pippa had made the walls a pastel yellow adding a nice brightness to Mildred's room. Mildred's wired bed now had more decorative sheets and covers on them. Pippa had chosen a nice quilt that had little cauldrons, witches' hats, potion bottles, and brooms on it. Around the bed, Hecate bought her a bookshelf to keep all her books and tinier knickknacks on. Hecate put an old desk she had found in the attic that fit perfectly against Mildred's wall next to the door. Hecate imagined Mildred would use the space to study better than her bed. Hecate spared no expense and bought her an easel for her art. Hecate knew she would be ecstatic for it more than the desk. Pippa had bought her many, many, many stuff animals that surrounded her bed along with her favorite stuff animal, Boomer the bunny. Pippa had also purchased a magical orb that when activated at night it displayed constellations, planets, and the stars.

Mildred threw her arms around Hecate, "Thank you! Thank you!" She continued to crush Hecate into a hug, "You didn't have to do all this! Thank you!"

"This is your home now." Hecate said, grasping onto Mildred's shoulder, "I want you to feel welcome here."

"I've felt welcomed here for a while now." Mildred quirked a knowing smile.

"I know." Hecate places her hand on her soon to be daughter's cheek, "But even when school starts back I want you to know that you can always come home. I may be your teacher, but I will be your mother first and foremost."

Home. Mother. Mildred never thought she would have a new one of each. She had only known the one with her mother and her friends here at Cackle's. She never expected this home, but it made her happy nonetheless. Extremely happy, the type of happy that could only be with Hecate. Like when she called Mildred her brave girl or even cuddlebug. Or when she cooked Mildred her favorite meals, praising her on her progress on magic, or when she would smile proudly at her. Even the small things like when Hecate surprises her with a hug or even her bedtime forehead kisses. It was the way Hecate became her mum it made Mildred a very happy witch.

Mildred's heart swelled, and she crushed Hecate into another hug. Smashing her face into Hecate's midriff and breathing in her scent. Mildred had come to know the smell of lavender, sage, and a hint of wood burning as Hecate. From her hold she looked up to older witch, "Mum?"

Hecate heart quivered with fear and eagerness. Mildred was addressing her with a new title she never thought she would have. She wouldn't let her down, "Yes, brave girl?"

Mildred's sweet smile lighten Hecate's heart, "I love you, mum."

Hecate choked back the tears, "I love you too, Mildred." She was ready for this.

Both Hecate and Mildred stood in front of a silver cauldron together. The cauldron at the moment was empty, but surrounding it was many ingredients for the ceremony they were about to perform in front of everyone. Well, all of Cackle's staff including all of Mildred's professors, and even Miss Tapioca. The others included Pippa and her parents, as well as Maud and Enid's families. It was a small group that both Hecate and Mildred approved of. And it all was happening at Cackle's too. It seemed like a rite of passage for it all to take place in the potion's lab where Hecate spent most of her time in, but also most of her time teaching Mildred.

Hecate smiled down at her, "Are you ready?"

Mildred nodded, "I think so. Are you?"

"Yes, then let's not waste anymore time." Hecate nodded back, and turned to the crowd, "Mildred and I would like to thank all of you for coming today to celebrate a bond that I never thought I would have with the best little witch I could ever ask for." Mildred beamed at Hecate, "Let's begin."

Mildred took her place right in front of the silver cauldron and Hecate settled behind her. For once, Mildred didn't have to worry about making the potion right, because Hecate would be leading her with it. Mildred tilted her head back to look up at Hecate as she spoke, "Mother and child we wish to be." Hecate placed her hands over top of Mildred's, "To create a bond that shall last of all eternity." Hecate guided their hands to the first ingredient, a large bottle of what looked to Mildred to be white milk, "In this bottle is the canvas of our bond to start." They both uncorked it and dumped it into the cauldron, their hands went to the next which was one big robin feather and a tiny one as well, "A feather of a mother bird and her child for a hope that I will make sure she is able to leave the nest when she is ready."

Hecate looked down at Mildred for her cue. Mildred made sure she had this down pat before today happened, "For my hope, I wish that I am able to fly just like my mother." Mildred could swear that she could feel Hecate's heart swell as they tossed in the feathers into the mix. The 'canvas' or as Mildred liked to call it milk started to change as soon as the feathers touched the surface and dissolved the mixture became a rosy color.

Hecate spoke once more, "It is time for our well wishes. I will go first, then Mildred you will follow after."

Mildred had learned over the week before the ceremony happened about well wishes. As it turns out well wishes were flowers or herbs that you put into the mix of what you hoped for in whatever bonding ceremony you are doing. Each person gets to pick three flowers to throw into, but before they throw them in, they have to explain why they chose it or else the 'wish' doesn't come true. Mildred was the most excited for this part because Hecate and Mildred also had to keep it a secret of what they picked for each other or else the 'wish' won't come true. Mildred tried pleading with Hecate to know what she was picking, but it was no surprise that Hecate could keep a surprisingly good and well from Mildred.

Hecate led their hands over to an old potion book that was sitting on the table she opened it and there were three pressed flowers. Hecate started with the pink pressed flower, "Mildred, this is hollyhock it symbolizes ambition because as your mother I am already proud to call you my daughter, but I have a lot of expectations for you…Because I want you to be the best witch you can possibly be and I know you can be." She dropped it in and moved onto the pressed purple flower, "This is Hyssop, which means sacrifice. I am not good when it comes to saying things of affection, especially in front of our peers, but I chose this one because I would do anything for you, Millie. Anything. As long as it isn't a hair brain scheme of yours. I will protect you always, even if it is a hair brain scheme of yours or an enemy we both find ourselves facing. I will always put you first in my mind in order to love and protect you." She dropped it in and the last one was a star-shaped flower, "This is borage. It means courage, which I know you already have, but I want to make sure that I have some as well. There was a time before this that I wasn't sure I could do this or be this for you, but you've shown me what bravery is. You are my brave girl after all." Hecate kisses Mildred on the forehead as she throws it in to say, "Cauldron may you bubble and stew for the rest of the night. As I am on my way to wish my child well where there will be light."

The cauldron bubbles up and a golden fog erupts from the pot. Mildred wipes her tears away and uncovers her flowers on the table. Mildred didn't press hers because she finally came to the decision today about what she wanted her well wishes to be. She lifts up the first flower to Hecate, "This is chamomile it's for having patience." That earns a little laugh from their audience, "Oh, it's not what you think, Hecate, has been very patient with me more than I probably deserve sometimes. From what she is teaching me I need to learn to be patient too, so-" Mildred ends it with throwing it into the bubbling mixture, "The next flower or herb is sage because you smell like it a lot, but also I found out that it means wisdom. So, it's like you smell like wisdom." She earned a round of giggles and she blushed, "I want to be a wise as you and Pippa and Miss Cackle, but I know that we will learn from each other too." She pitches it in and then grabs the last one, "I wanted the last one to have a bit of my other mum so I chose her favorite flower which is a pink carnation I'm not sure what it means I'm pretty sure mum always said, love."

"Carnations are very special, Millie and each color means a different thing. Pink though means a mother's undying love for her child." Hecate explains, wiping at a tear that had slipped its way down her cheek, "Take that as you will."

"Oh." Mildred looked at the flower then to Hecate, "I didn't know."

"That's what makes it so much more special." Hecate declared and watched as Mildred gently held it out to Hecate.

"Can we throw this one in together?" Mildred asked, and Hecate nodded because the words couldn't form she was too emotional by this point. They both tossed it in together, then Mildred took Hecate's hand and spoke with confidence, "Cauldron may you bubble and stew for the rest of the night. As I am on my way to wish my mother well where there will be light."

The concoction exploded more foaming upward and over the rim. The golden fog that was there before was now swirling above the mixture. Mildred got back to her spot as did Hecate their hands entwined, they led each other in stirring counter clockwise the mixture died back down no longer foaming to the brim of the pot and the fog that surrounded it disappeared. What was left was pastel lavender color that had the texture of liquid gold, but truly it was the smell that Mildred thought won over everything. It smelled like the sweets Hecate wouldn't let her have, but Pippa would. It wasn't an overbearing sweetness there were hints of flowery fragrance from the flowers they both had thrown in together, but there was a smell that Mildred couldn't place. It smelled like home. Like a memory that hadn't happened yet.

Hecate spoke, "It is time to seal the bond." Hecate looked over at Pippa, "Pippa, will you help us in this part?"

"Of course." Pippa made her way in front of the table across from them.

"Pippa will officiate the rest of the ceremony," Hecate announced, then she broke away from Mildred to grab a chalice that sat on the table and a ladle. She used the ladle to scoop up the potion and handed it to Pippa. This was the part that Mildred wasn't looking forward to.

Pippa smiled at her to reassure her, "To officiate the bond there must be blood to seal it completely. Mildred, please give Hecate your hand." Mildred offered her right hand to Hecate.

Hecate took it gently, "It's only a pinch, I promise." Hecate pulled a small knife from the table and Mildred turned away as Hecate made a small prick at her index finger. Hecate put the knife down and took Mildred's bleeding finger to the chalice and a small drop fell into the cup. Hecate handed Mildred the knife, "Be careful." Mildred took the knife into her shaky hands and prick Hecate's index finger and her blood was in the mix as well.

"Hecate, you may say your oath now and drink." Pippa offered the chalice to Hecate, and Hecate took it into her hands.

"I, Hecate Joy Hardbroom, swear upon my life to love unconditionally a one Mildred Hubble and to protect you on your journey as a witch and my daughter." Mildred watches as Hecate drinks from the cup.

"Hecate you will now help Mildred take her drink, but Mildred say your oath first," Pippa instructed.

Mildred wasted no time saying, "I, Mildred Grace Hubble, swear upon my life to love unconditionally my new mum, Hecate Hardbroom and to learn from her as her new daughter and to protect her as she does me."

Hecate raised the chalice to her lips and Mildred drank the potion down. It tasted like honey and warmed Mildred's body from head to toe. Suddenly the golden fog from before appeared circling around them. Mildred gasped and got closer to her mother. She wasn't sure what was happening, but Hecate wrapped her arm around Mildred's shoulder whispering in her ear, "The potion connects us, and our magic. This is our magic together."

"Whoa." Was all about Mildred could say, as she reached out and touched it, "Whoa, we are really strong, huh?"

"I wouldn't have expected any less from the two of us." Hecate smiled at her, "I love you."

Mildred wrapped her arms around her mum replying back, "I love you too." The fog exploded out shaking the room like a powerful gust of wind had come by.

Pippa took the chalice from Hecate's hands and rose her hands, "Oh, this is the witches brew! Congratulations, the ceremony is complete!" Their small audience cheered, cried, and wooed at them.

The rest of the party was spent congratulating the new adopted Mildred and the new mother, Hecate. Though, throughout the night Mildred and Hecate stayed close to each other. They could barely leave each other's sights, perhaps it was the potion they had taken, but from everyone's else eyes, it seemed that they were proud to be a new family. The night slowly came about as did goodbyes to the new family. What was left was Pippa, Hecate, and Mildred heading back to their home. Each hand in hand. It was a new day tomorrow with her new family and Mildred couldn't wait.

* * *

Hecate found herself awake a night, watching Mildred sleep in between her and Pippa. Pippa wasn't asleep herself, but was watching Hecate watch Mildred, "She not going to disappear if you fall asleep, you know?"

"I know." Hecate whispered, "But it's-It's like something maternal clicked on."

"Hecate, it's always been on. You've done everything a mother would do for her child." Pippa said, reaching her hand to take Hecate's, "It's different now because you have the title."

Hecate hummed in agreement, and took her eyes away from Mildred, "Thank you."

"For what?" Pippa rubbed her thumb across Hecate's knuckles.

"For being a part of this…For wanting to be a part of this." Hecate said, "I can't thank you enough-"

"Will you marry me?" Pippa pondered out loud.

"What?" Hecate asked she wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Will you marry me?" Pippa asked again it was quiet for a moment, "You aren't saying anything and that's scaring me."

"I-Of course. Yes. Yes, I will." Hecate responded, she thought she had said it out loud already, "I'm sorry, Pipsqueak, I just thought I would be the one asking you."

"Well, ask me," Pippa said.

"Really?" Hecate asked.

"Yeah, go on, ask."

"Will you marry-"

"Yes!" Pippa squealed, going over a kissing her on the lips.

"Shush, you are going to wake Millie." Hecate hushed, now brushing the hair off Mildred's face.

"I'm awake." Mildred said with a yawn, "Congratulations."

"You are supposed to be sleeping." Hecate brushed her hair more and tucked it behind her ear.

"How can I when Pippa just asked you to marry her?" Mildred yawned again, "I'm sorry I would be more excited, but I'm half asleep."

"I can see that." Hecate mused.

"Oh, sweet girl, close your eyes you can properly congratulate us tomorrow morning." Pippa whispered, kissing the back of her head, "Good night, Millie."

Mildred scooted closer to her mum and reached out her hand for Pippa to take, "Goodnight-" She was about to say her name, but then looked to both of them, "If I'm going to have two mums what am I supposed to call you?"

"One of us could be mummy?" Pippa offered.

"Or you could go to sleep now, and we can figure this out in the morning." Hecate droned out giving the two a look.

"Alright, goodnight mummy." Mildred pecked her 'mummy' on the cheek and did the same to Pippa, "Goodnight mum." Then she fell against the pillow and fell right back to sleep.

"She's so precious." Pippa cooed.

"She has her moments I suppose." Hecate smiled, but then frowned, "She is not calling me mummy though."

"Hiccup, I don't think you get to be in control of that she does," Pippa said and Hecate groaned. Pippa kissed her new fiancé's cheek, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hecate said, closing her eyes.

She could rest now. She had a daughter now and a fiancé. A family.

 _Fin_.


End file.
